Four Armed Bride
by Star Saber21
Summary: Princess Looma returns to Earth to spend time with her future husband. Ben tries to find a way out of the engagement and at the same time he must spend time with her. But as Ben gets to know her, he begins to to see Loomas not just powerful, but beautiful as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to my first Ben 10 story. This is set after The Frogs of War in place of Rules of Engagment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 1**

The sun shined down on the town of Bellwood as its inhabitants went about their daily lives. The peace and quite was soon broken by the sound of police sirens as two cars sped around the corner. A squad car was in pursuit of a group of three armed criminals who had just robbed the local bank. The passenger window came down and one of masked men started firing at the squad car hitting one of the tyres forcing it to stop.

"Ha ha, we're home free boys," the gunmen said pulling back into the car.

Suddenly there was a thump on the roof of the car, "What was that?" the driver asked.

He got his answer when what appeared to be a blue furred monkey with four arms leaned upside-down on the windshield.

"Do you guys know your going over speed limit?" the Spidermonkey asked.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" cried the thug in the backseat.

"WHO CARES, SHOOT IT!" the driver ordered.

The gunman leaned out the passenger window and aimed his weapon. But before he could fire, Spidermonkey raised his tail and fired a web snagging the weapon and ripped it out of his hands.

"If your not careful someone could get hurt, like this!" with that he lashed out, punching the thug with each of its fists leaving him stunned. He grabbed him with all four arms and threw the thug out of the car, then shot another web between two lampposts catching the masked criminal and trapping as he tried to get unstuck.

Spidermonkey jumped onto the hood of the car and gave the occupants a smirk before webbing the windshield completely.

"I CAN'T SEE!" The driver panicked as he started to serve and lose control causing the car tip over, the two masked men shut their eyes as the car bounced twice but then stopped. The opened their eyes and to their shock discover that they were sideways, they rolled down the window and looked out shocked to see that their car was off the ground and stuck in a giant web made between two buildings.

The Arachnichimp stood on the road looking at his handy work before he was covered in green energy and his shape began to change. When the energy faded there stood a teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a black and green T-shirt with the number ten on it. This was Ben 10, wieldier of the Omnitrix and one the greatest heroes in the universe. "Well that was easy." he said folding his arms.

The masked men in the car now recognised Ben 10 and had different reactions. The thug in the backseat cowered in place while the driver opened the door and dropped down to make a getaway. But before took more than a few steps an orange glowing bolo flew out of an ally warping him up in and making him fall to the ground.

From that same ally came a tall being with lavender fur with black and white marking on his face, pointed ears, wearing black and blue armor. Rook Blonko, trained Plumber and owner of the only Proto-Tool in existence. "In the name of the Plumbers you are under arrest." Rook announced showing his badge.

"You know you don't have bring the badge out every time." Ben said putting his hands in his pockets.

Rook got the thug on his feet. "Plumber regulations state that when arresting a criminal you establish your authority." he said walking the masked man over.

Ben simply rolled his eyes at Rook's usual by the book behaviour Rook had loosened up a little but still needed some work.

"I was curious as to why you chose Spidermonkey? You have other forms that could have resolved this much faster." Rook asked.

Ben closed his eyes and shrugged. "Hey when your as awesome as I am, you can get the job done with any alien."

"The Omnitrix turned you into the wrong alien again didn't it?" Rook said bluntly.

Bens shoulders slumped and looked away, "I was going for Jetray." his new Omnitrix had a habit of changing him into the wrong alien. He looked back just in time to see the last thug jump down from the car "One of thems making a break for it." Ben said reaching for his Omnitrix.

Rook didn't even turn, but the Proto-Tool on his shoulder activated and fired a grappling line tying up the thugs legs making him fall flat on his face and then pulled him back.

Ben lowered his hand from his Omnitrix and looked wide eyed at Rook. "How are you able to do that?"

"Practice." the Revonnahgander said simply as he handcuffed the thug.

A few minutes later the police arrived having brought the third criminal after cutting him down from the web, he still had pieces of webbing stuck to him. They thanked Ben and Rook for their assistance and took the thugs away.

"Bad guys beaten and the days saved, time to hit Mr Smoothy," Ben said turning to Rook, "You parked nearby?"

Rook took out a small device and pushed a button, "I would not say parked," a moment later Rooks Proto-TRUK appeared overhead in ship mode before landing and returning to truck mode, once they were buckled up Rook set off for the closest Mr Smoothy store.

Suddenly a beeping noise got their attention "Now what?" Ben asked.

Rook pulled out a device that was causing the beeping. "We have received a message." he said simply.

"Is that all?" Ben seemed uninterested. "Keep heading for Mr Smoothy."

Rook raised an eyebrow "Do you not wish to read it first?"

Ben lifted his hand and counted off his fingers. "Is it from grampa Max, a Plummer emergency, earth in danger, someone asking for help or is someone coming to kill me?

"No, no, no, no and not right now." the Revonnahgander responded in kind.

"Then I'm sure it can wait until after Mr Smoothy." Ben said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his seat.

Rook gave the message another look before putting it away and resumed driving. Later they were sitting at one of the tables of the Mr Smoothy store, Rook was drinking his slowly where as Ben was quickly finishing off his second. "Ah nothing beats a smoothy."

Rook looked at the drink in his hand. "It is nice." he thought the smooties were okay, but didn't understand why Ben liked them so much.

Ben simply finished his smoothy and walked to the counter. "I'll have another please." As his Smoothy was being prepared Ben let out a happy sigh, it was a good day no invasions, no universe in danger and no one trying to kill him. He hadn't stopped an old fashioned bank robbery since he was ten, it reminded him of that summer road trip he took with Grampa Max when he first got the original Omnitrix. "Best summer ever." he said to himself.

Ben was brought out of his thought by the sound of a ship engine, he started running towards it but a voice called him. "Hey what about your smoothy?"

He rushed back and tossed him a five dollar bill, "Keep the change." Ben grabbed his smoothy and raced towards where the Rook had parked. He saw the Proto Truck still parked but he noticed a second ship next to it. It was bigger than a car, black with a red screen and gold parts including what appeared to be golden thrusters. "Where have I seen that ship before?" he asked himself. Before he could think about it too much something hit the ground behind him, Ben turned around just in time to see four red arms grab him and pull him into a near bone crushing hug.

Standing nine feet tall was a woman with red skin, four arms, four yellow eyes and wearing black and gold armour complete with a winged helmet. "Beloved" she spoke confirming her identity, the Tetramand Princess Looma Red Wind.

Three things were going through Bens mind at that moment, it hasn't been three years yet so why was Looma here? How long did he have before he ran out of air? And he tried not to think about the fact that his face was being pressed into Looma's chest.

A voice caught Looma's attention. "Excuse me Princess," she turned her head to she Rook standing beside her. "I believe Ben is running out of oxygen."

Looma's eyes widened and she released Ben who began gasping for air. "I'm sorry Beloved I got a little carried away."

Once Ben started breathing normally again he decided to get some answers. "Looma what are you doing here, it hasn't been three years yet. Or did I travel forward in time without noticing?" To anyone else this would be ridiculous, but with Ben it could actually happen.

"Why I came in honor of your latest victory of course." Looma said.

"You mean the bank robbery?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "That was like half an hour ago how did you hear about it so fast?"

"Bank robbery?" Looma said confused. "No, no I'm referring to your recent victory over the Incurseans who invaded your planet."

The Incursean fleet had recently invaded the earth under the command of emperor Milleous and with the help of Dr. Psychobos, they unleashed an army of Mutant To'kustars or Way Bads as Ben called them across the planet forcing the earth to surrender. Once in control Milleous banished Ben from earth, sending him into space in a pod. Luckily Ben returned and with the help of his friends he was able to stop Milleous and save the earth. It turned out that Milleous'es daughter Attea had been the one sabotaged his restraints in the pod allowing him to break free, in the end she became Empress of the Incurseans and formed a treaty with the earth.

Ben then noticed something odd. "Rook why are you covered in leaves?" he asked.

Rook did indeed have several leaves sticking to his head and armor. "When the Princess landed she grabbed me and demanded your location, but then spotted you and tossed me into the bushes." he said brushing the leaves off himself.

"Okay." Ben said not really knowing what to do. "Well it was nice seeing you again Looma, I guess you'll be heading home now."

"But I just arrived" Looma said. "I planned stay for a few days so we could spend time together like I said in my message."

"Message, what mess-" Ben paused and turned to Rook. "Is that message we got on the way here?"

"Yes." Rook said.

Bens eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not any of the situations that you listed so you said it could wait." Rook said simply.

Ben face palmed realising this was his own fault. He needed time to think, "Okay I um, have to check a few things first." he took one of Loomas hands and lead her to the smoothy counter. "While I check on those things why don't you try some smoothies?" When the guy at the counter saw Looma he actually gasped a little. "Hey listen this is Looma." Ben introduced her, "I'll be back soon, until then let try out some smoothies. Just put them on my tab." Ben said as he walked away, the guy behind the counter made eye contact with Looma and gave a nervous smile.

Ben rushed over to Rook. "What do we do?"

"We?" Rook raised an eyebrow. "The Princess has made it clear she wishes to spend time with you so I was going to take my leave."

"What!?" Ben nearly shouted.

"I was under the impression that you were going ahead with the engagement." Rook said.

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would you think that?"

"Since the engagement you have made no effort to end it or even look into it." Rook said simply.

Ben wanted to argue but Rook was Right, he had pretty much forgotten about the engagement. Though in his defence he did have to deal with la lot of things. "Okay we're still meant to be patrolling right, so I'll just tell her that I have to work and it'll actually be true." Ben turned around and walked back to the counter.

Rook was going to follow but his communicator activated so he answered it, "Rook here."

Ben approached the counter and saw Looma drinking a smoothy, he also saw a lot of empty cups. It looked like Looma liked smoothies as much as he did. She noticed him, "Ben these are amazing!" she said excited. "And there are so many different kinds."

"Yeah, finally someone gets it." Ben was glad to see someone appreciate smoothies. "Anyway look Looma me and Rook are supposed to be on patrol right now so we're gonna need a rain check on the spending time together."

"That's not a problem." Looma said finishing her drink. "I'll just go with you. It will be exciting to see you work."

Before Ben could respond Rook interrupted. "That may be a good idea."

"What?" Ben asked.

"I was just contacted by Magister Patelliday, he said that Psyphons gang have been spotted in Undertown," he explained before turning to Looma. "Your assistance would be appreciated."

"Excellent!" Looma clasped her hands together. "I'll get my ship."

As she left Ben glared at Rook. "Why did you do that?"

"Psyphon has proved to be dangerous opponent in the past, the princess's strength and skill would make capturing him much simpler." he explained. "After all she did defeat you several times." he added.

"What? I won our fight!" Ben protested.

"When you transformed into Four Arms." Rook corrected. "Before that she defeated you as Terraspin, XLR8, Crashhopper, Clockwork and Shocksquatch."

Ben wanted to argue but sighed. "Lets just go." he started walking to the Proto-TRUK.

 **A little short but first chapters usually are. Next chapter should be ready soon and will have some action in it. Until then, review and check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 2**

Beneath the city of Bellwood existed another city, one inhabited by aliens of all different species, this was Undertown. The streets were lined with stands where everything from tube socks to dark matter afterburners were being sold and its inhabitants walked around freely.

"I believe the best course would be for us to split up and contact each other if we find anything." Rook said before turning to Looma. "As you do not have a communicator princess you should go with Ben."

"Perfect!" She grabbed Bens hand and dragged him away before he could say anything while Rook went in the opposite direction.

As they walked through the market stalls Ben thought he might as well try talking to her. "So Looma, what do you think of Undertown?"

"It is interesting," she said looking at all the different vendors. "When this mission is finished we really should visit some of them."

Before Ben could respond he bumped into someone. "Hey watch it." came the voice of a familiar chicken like alien, Liam. When he realised who bumped into him he panicked. "TENNYSON!" he then made a run for it.

"That's one of Psyphon's goons." Ben said activating his Omnitrix, "Its hero time!" but before he could change Looma grabbed a crate and threw it like a cannon ball. It struck Liam so hard it lifted him off the ground and made him skid across the ground when he landed. "Or that works two." Ben said surprised running over to the downed convict. "Okay Liam, wheres Psyphon?"

"Brawk," was all he could say in his dazed state, then Looma grabbed with all four arms and lifted him off the ground.

"TALK!" She ordered shaking him violently, making his feathers fall off.

Ben could see that Liam was now recovered but being shaken too much to answer and that they beginning to gather an audience. "Ah Looma, I think hes ready to talk."

Looma stopped shaking him, but the moment she did a large metal fist came rocketing out of nowhere striking her in the face causing her to drop Liam on his butt. The fist then flew back and returned to its owner Fistina who stood in front of a stand along with Bubble Helmet. "MOVE IT BIRD BRAIN!" Liam jumped to his feet and joined his fellow convicts who proceed to run away.

"Looma are you okay?" Ben asked.

The princess had recovered from the sneak attach was now angry. "I am fine, but they are about to face the consequences of sucker punching a princess!" she raced after them.

"This could get ugly." Ben said running after her and taking out his communicator. "Rook we've found Psyphon's goons."

"I'm afraid I have also run into several goons." Rook replied while blaster fire could be heard over the com. "I will join you as soon as I can, try and let them lead you to Psyphon!"

Ben looked ahead to see Looma smash through a cart that come in front of her. "That might a problem." he said.

The chase went on through on old subway tunnel which led them to Psyphons old hideout the abandoned subway station, they lost the three of them once they entered. "They got away." Looma growled.

Ben finally caught up with as he gasped for air. "Don't worry, we'll catch, them." he said in between breaths.

Suddenly the sound of blasters powering up was all around them as armed aliens of different species came out of the shadows. "It would seem Tennyson," Psyphon spoke from atop a platform. "We've caught you." Ben and Looma looked around the room at all the armed thugs when Psyphon finally noticed the unfamiliar Tetramand in the room. "And who are you my dear?"

Looma stood up straight with her hands on her sides. "I am Princess Looma Red Wind, Ben's fiancé."

Everyone in the room was surprised by that statement, a few of them nearly dropped their guns in shock. "Is my Dome too tight or did she say fiancé?" Bubble head asked.

"Brawk, I heard it to." Liam said.

"Oh how romantic." Fistina said putting her hands together.

Psyphon smirked showing his serrated teeth. "Very touching but I'm afraid your wedding is going to be a funeral." he made motion with his arm signalling his lackeys to prepare to open fire.

Looma narrowed her four eyes. "I think not!" she reached behind her back and pulled out a double headed war hammer.

"A hammer?" Psyphon laughed "My minions are armed with high powered blasters and your going to fight us with a hammer." he through his head back and laughed.

Looma raised the weapon above her head and a charging sound was heard before she swung it forward at Psyphon and a large beam of orange energy fired from it. Psyphon stopped laughing just before it hit, blasting him through platform he stood on and caused it to collapse around him.

Everyone looked wide eyed at Looma, especially Ben. "That's some hammer."

Looma rested it on her shoulder and smiled at him. "Thank you Beloved, it was a birthday present."

Psyphon pulled himself out of the rumble and now he was mad. "ELIMINATE THEM!"

The armed goons snapped out of their shock and opened fire on the two. Looma leaped into the air and brought her hammer down in the middle of a group, cracking the ground causing them to loose balance and proceeded to send them flying with using her own fists. Ben dived behind cover and activated his Omnitrix "This looks like a job for Chromastone!" he slammed down on the button and his body was changed by the green energy. When the energy cleared Ben was now in a heavy green metal suit that resemble on old fashioned oven, the Omnitrix on his chest and a grill plate where his face should be "NRG?" he said looking at his armoured hands as he had been transformed into the wrong alien for the second time today. One of the aliens jumped in front of Ben and opened fire but the blasts didn't even scratch his armor. "Oh yeah," he realised how NRG's virtually indestructible armour would be helpful in a fire fight. "I can work with this." he fired a nuclear energy blast from his grill plate sending the alien through the air. "Nice!"

Nearby Looma was having fun swatting her opponents like flies when they backed away and let Fistina come forward ready to fight. Looma but her hammer away. "As much as I hate to fight another girl, I owe you for that sucker punch earlier!" she charged at Fistina swinging both her right arms striking her in the chest making her stumble back. The Acrosian recovered quickly and swung at with a Looma with a right hook but she was able to dodge, "You have strength but no skill." She landed an uppercut. It was clear that the princess was faster, stronger a more skilled fighter, she kicked Fistina in the chest making her stumble back towards the aliens she was fight before. Fistina raised her arm and fired her fist which rocketed towards Looma. Standing her ground Looma through up her right upper arm and caught the larger fist in her hand and held it until the built in rocket shut down. Looma smirked flipping the fist around grabbing it by the wrist, she pulled back and threw it faster than the rocket had. It struck Fistina in the chest knocking her into the goons behind her causing them all to fall down the steps. Looma saw the fist hadn't fallen with them and picked it up, "This will make a perfect trophy of Ben's and my first battle together."

Ben was facing Bubble Helmet who was twirling around his twin staffs firing rapid energy blasts at him and even though fighting, they both saw Looma taking her trophy. "You proposed to her?" he said confused not letting up his firing.

Ben not feeling the blasts sighed. "It's a long story." Then fired a beam that melted both Bubble Helmets staffs.

He looked at the molten metal in his hands and back at Ben, "Uh oh." he activated his jet pack and flew into the air.

Ben attempted to chase him but NRG's armor was too heavy to run in. "Okay, time for a change." He hit the Omnitrix on his chest. When the green light flashed he was now a tall well built being made of green crystal with two crystal shards on his back, black and green clothing the Omnitrix was now on his belt. "Diamondhead! Now we're talking." he aimed his fist and fired several crystal shards like bullets. They hit Bubble Helmets jetpack making it bust into flames causing him loose control and crash into more of the armed goons.

Before Ben could move on the large warthog like alien in a purple known as Thunderpig jumped down in front of him. "Now I shall have my vengeance!" He began swinging his energy mace above his head as started to crackle with energy. "Thunder, thunder, THUNDERPIG!" He threw his mace forward but Ben simply ducked letting it go over his head.

Ben drove his fist into the ground and sent a line of crystals through the ground, just before it reached Thunderpig a huge crystal pillar burst trough the floor hitting him in the gut lifting him off the ground before smashing him into the ceiling. Ben walked over to the pillar and saw Thunderpig had been knocked out from the impact. "I love this job."

After a few more minutes, the goons who were still conscious were grouped together as Ben and Looma approached them. "Parties over losers." he raised his fist as a warning.

Suddenly Liam jumped forward with what appeared to be a grenade in his hand, after pressing a button he through it into the air, but before it could get far a bolt of orange energy hit the grenade causing it to explode and cover the group of aliens in blue smoke. Once it cleared it revealed Liam and his fellow goons each frozen in thick ice.

Ben and Looma turned to see Rook aiming his Proto-Tool in blaster mode "It would seem that their plan, has blown up in their faces." he said placing his weapon back on his shoulder.

"Not bad Rook," Ben complimented him. "Your one liners are getting better."

Rook smiled and walked over. "My apologies for not being here sooner, I had to disarm and restrain several low lifes in another part of undertown."

"No worries," Ben folded his arms. "Looma and I had things under control."

Looma beamed with joy at those words. "And I was able to get a trophy to remember our first battle together." she held up Fistina's hand.

Ben was about to say something about that when a red beam hit the ground in front of him making him jump to the right, they all looked up to see Psyphon levitating down his eyes glowing red. "Forget about someone?"

"Actually yeah, I really had totally forgotten you were here." Ben said scratching his head.

Psyphon eyes stopped glowing as he narrowed them. "You think your invincible don't you? But everyone has a weakness." his mouth formed a twisted smile. "And that Petrosapien transformation of yours is the perfect example of that."

"What?" Ben asked confused.

Psyphon reached behind his back and pulled an strange looking weapon, Ben raised both his arms and starting firing shards. Psyphon pulled the trigger but instead of an energy blast, it fired a sonic wave that shattered all the crystal shards in its path before reaching Ben who screamed in pain as the sonic wave began to crack his crystalline body.

"BEN!" Looma threw her hammer which flew like a rocket smashing into Psyphon's weapon crushing it, when the wave stopped Ben fell to his knees. She leapt forward pulling all four arms back before clapping them together performing a Thunder Clap, sending a shockwave that sent Psyphon flying into an old subway car. Briefly forgetting her anger she knelt down next to Ben. "Are you alright Beloved?"

"Arrrrgggh." Ben groaned as he shifted. "I've had worse but my ears are ringing, that's weird."

"Actually that is normal for anyone hit by a sonic wave." Rook said using a scanner on Ben to see how badly he was injured.

"No, I mean I didn't know Diamondhead even had ears." Ben said scratching the side of his head where his ear would normally be.

Looma noticed Psyphon getting out of the hole he had made in the subway car and charged at him. Psyphon held up his arm activating a hidden laser in his wrist and fired. Looma crossed her arms in front to shield herself, the beam hit but she kept charging and smashed into Psyphon hard enough he flew at the subway car again though this time he only dented the metal when he hit it. He recovered just in time to dodge Loomas fist which tore through the metal like it was tissue paper, he tried to attack her side but was smacked away by her arms. Psyphons stumbled back as Looma pulled he fist free and came at him again. "ENOUGH!" he shouted pointing at Looma and she actually stopped for a moment. "I am Psyphon, I rule the criminal underworld and I will not be beaten by-" he didn't get to finish that sentence as Looma grabbed his arm and began to repeatedly slam him against the concrete floor. After the final slam the princess let go of him and clasped her hands together above her head before bringing them down on him so hard it caused a small crater.

Ben had been watching and was now wide eyed. "Whoa, that was awesome!"

"Indeed." Rook helped Ben to his feet. "The Princess is even more formidable then I remember."

Looma turned away from the downed villain walked back to join them, she didn't notice Psyphon get up and raise his arm revealing a more sinister looking wrist laser than before. It glowed red before firing at her. "LOOK OUT!" Ben rushed forward grabbing Looma and placing himself in front of her. The beam hit Bens arm but was refracted off his crystalline body and sent towards the crystal pillar that he had used to knock out Thunderpig, it refracted that and headed straight for Psyphon.

"Oh no." he managed to say before the beam hit covering his body in red energy making him scream as wave of pain went through his nervous system. When the energy faded Psyphon was covered in scorch marks was twitching uncontrollably, he opened his mouth a puff of smoke came out before he fell backwards unconscious.

The silence was broken by the beeping of the Omnitrix timing out as Ben returned to human form, but since he was still holding Looma he was now off the ground with his arms around her waist and his face at her chest. Before he could let go the princess wrapped her arms around him bringing him even closer. "Ooohhh our first victory together." Looma squealed happily while Bens face was turning red. After about a minute she let Ben down on his feet. "How did you know the beam would bounce off yourself and the pillar, then hit him?"

Ben took a moment to stop blushing and regain his composer. "Natural talent." he said confidently.

"Actually I believe the correct term is dumb luck." Rook cut in.

That effectively wiped the smile of Bens face. "Thanks Rook." he said sarcastically.

"You are welcome." the Revonnahgander said walking over to cuff Psyphon.

Ben sighed. "He needs to work on getting sarcasm."

The Plumbers soon arrived to take Psyphon and his goons some of which were still frozen away to be locked up at earths Plumbers headquarters, Rook, Ben and Looma were watching but Looma had her arms crossed and seemed to be pouting. "Come on Looma cheer up." Ben said.

"But didn't get to keep my trophy." she pouted. With great deal of difficulty Ben and Rook were able to convince her to return Fistina's hand.

"Perhaps there is something else that would be better suited as a trophy?" Rook offered. "Preferably one that is not a severed appendage."

Looma then noticed two Plumbers leading Psyphon to the transport. "That's it!" she ran forward stopping them. "One moment," she grabbed Psyphons arm and ripped off the laser he had used making him yell as Looma examined the weapon, "Yes this will work much better." she walked away and the two Plumbers looked at each other before carrying on.

"That's some fiancé you've got there Ben." came the voice of Magister Patelliday, a Piscciss Volann and second in command of the Plumbers on earth.

"Tell me about it." then his eyes widened. "Wait how did you know?"

"Rook told me earlier when I contacted him about Psyphons gang." he explained.

Ben glared at the Revonnahgander who simply said. "Was I not supposed to?" Ben faceplamed and let out a loud groan.

Patelliday adjusted his glasses. "Did I ever tell you fellas that I was once involved with a lady Tetramand?"

This caught Bens attention. "You were?"

Patelliday nodded, "Oh yes back when I was a rookie, she was a real firecracker and the things she could do with those hands…"

"Okay to much information!" Ben cut it.

"So what happened?" Rook asked.

"Well in the end the Plumbers needed me more so I had to end it with her," Patelliday explained. "She took it surprisingly well."

"Really?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Yep, she just broke my arms, knocked out half my teeth, slammed my head through six walls or was is seven walls? My memory of it's a little hazy about that day." he said completely missing the look of fear on Bens face. "Ah well, like I said she took it surprisingly well. I'll see you boys later, got some criminals to lock up." with that he walked away.

Ben looked at his fiancé smash the crystal pillar so the Plumbers could reach Thunderpig. "I'm in serious trouble."

 **Action as promised. I hope you all enjoyed it. Not sure when the next chapter will be ready, but I promise it will bring laughter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, todays chapter contains a lot of humor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 3**

The Plumbers left taking Psyphon and his gang to be locked up back at Plumbers headquarters leaving Ben and Rook to give Looma a tour of Undertown. As the princess looked through the items at a stand the two stepped back. "Okay now what?" Ben whispered.

"My original plan to take my leave comes to mind." Rook said.

"Come on Rook, I need a wingman here!" Ben pleaded.

The Revonnahgander raised an eyebrow. "Is the purpose of a wingman not to help find female for someone?"

"Well yeah." Ben said.

"Then would you not be needing the opposite of a wingman as you have a female, but are trying to get rid of her?" Rook asked.

Ben face palmed. "Okay fine I need an anti-wingman."

"She is gone." Rook said suddenly.

Ben removed his and looked at the stand she had been. "Looma!" he called looking left and right but she was nowhere in sight . "How do you lose a nine foot, four armed woman?" he groaned.

"Apparently all you need to do is look away for a few moments." Rook said simply. "We should find her before there is trouble."

"Whats the rush?" Ben asked. "I doubt shes gonna get hurt."

"I believe it is much more likely that the princess would hurt someone else." Rook said.

Ben remembered her smashing through a cart while they were chasing Liam. "Good point, lets split up."

They both went different ways in search of the missing Tetramand princess. After looking for a few minutes Ben stopped in front of a store. "Where could she be?" he scratched his head. Suddenly he was struck in the back of the head with something bristled. "HEY!" it didn't really hurt but it was annoying.

"NO, NO, NO, YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" came a high pitched voice.

Ben turned and saw the speaker. "Pakmar?" he recognised the little green alien.

"Ben Tennyson, you stay away from Pakmar's new shop!" he swung the broom again.

"Take it easy!" Ben grabbed the handle of the broom. "I don't wanna go into your-" he paused looking through the window. There was a lot of red curtains and pink hearts around the place, the boxes, parcels and items he couldn't describe and an extra large door to allow larger aliens to enter. "What are you selling this time?"

"Pakmar is in the romance business." he said puling the broom away. "Couples getaways, romantic gifts, matching clothes, pictures, the works. Even some more mature stuff for special occasions."

"Mature stuff?" Ben was confused but had an idea what he meant. "Never mind, I don't wanna know!" he shook his hands in front of himself. "So hows business?"

"Business is good." Pakmar said happily before taking a defensive stance with the broom. "And will stay good as long as you stay away!"

"Relax." Ben held up his hands defensibly. "I have no intentions of going in there. I'm trying to find a, well a friend." he said awkwardly. "Her names Looma and shes a Tetramand."

"Pakmar has seen several Tetramands today. What does she look like?" he asked.

"Well shes about nine feet tall, red skin, four arms and four eyes." Ben noticed Pakmar giving him a blank look or at least he thought he was, it was hard to tell. He thought for a moment of more specific traits. "She was wearing black and gold armour with a winged helmet, had a double headed hammer and she was really…" he blushed slightly as he made a gesture with his hands, "Curvy."

Pakmar starched under his chin. "Hmm nope, Pakmar hasn't seen her."

Ben let out a sigh of disappointment and was about to leave when the door opened and the missing princess walked out. "Looma?" he said in surprise.

Looma heard her name and smiled at seeing Ben. "Oh beloved, I was just about to come and find you."

Ben looked at Pakmar. "I thought you said you hadn't seen her."

"That's because Pakmar knew if he said she was inside you would go in after her and wreck Pakmar's shop, again!" he said.

"Those were accidents." Ben argued but Pakmar did have a point, every time Ben went near his stores he'd either break something or trash the whole place. He contacted his partner. "Rook I found Looma, we'll meet you back at the truck."

"Understood." came Rooks reply.

"Beloved I spotted some lovely things for sale here." Looma said, then she became excited when an idea came to her. "We should get something matching items."

"Wait wha-" was all Ben could say before Looma grabbed him, pulling him off his feet and into the shop.

Pakmar let out a sigh and shook his head. "Pakmar has a bad feeling about this."

Rook was standing by his Proto-TRUK and had been waiting for Ben and Looma to return, he was considering using his communicator when he finally spotted them coming over. "Did you two encounter more criminals?"

"Even better!" Looma said happily.

"We, got matching belts." Ben said a bit awkwardly lifting his shirt a bit to reveal a black belt with a golden buckle. Looma was wearing a similar belt but a much bigger version.

"They look very nice." Rook said "Quite a matching pair."

Looma seemed even happier at those words. "And that's not all." she held up a large flat parcel and unwrapped it and held it up for them to see. It was a portrait of Ben and Looma in battle poses. Ben held up the Omnitrix with confident look on his face while Looma had her hammer raised and stood ready for a fight.

"That is a fine quality painting." Rook said inspecting it. "How was it painted so quickly?"

"Oh it wasn't made like that." Looma said "We posed and a machine crafted the paint and dried it almost instantly." she explained.

"I gotta admit Pakmar does good work." Ben said looking at the portrait.

"Pakmar? The same Pakmar whose store you usually demolish?" Rook asked. Ben looked away scratching the back of his head. "What did you do?" asked the Revonnahgander.

"Well…" Ben began

 _(Flashback)_

 _Pakmar had finished wrapping up the portrait and handed it to Looma who paid for it and the two belts. "Thank you for shopping at Pakmar's."_

 _They were about to leave when Looma stopped. "Wait I forgot my hammer."_

 _"I'll get it for you." Ben said being polite and walked back to where they had posed for the portrait and sure enough on the floor was her two headed hammer. Ben grabbed it with both hands and attempted to lift it but with no success. "Okay looks like I'm gonna need more muscle," he said activating the Omnitrix selecting Four Arms and slammed down the core. His body was now composed red and brown rock covering glowing magma, the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest and his head was literally on fire. "Heatblast?" he reached down and picked up the hammer. "Good enough."_

 _As he walked back to Looma, Pakmar screamed. "BEN TENNYSON YOU AR BURNING MY CARPET!"_

 _Ben stopped in surprise and blinked before looking down to see the his molten feet her indeed burning the carpet, he looked behind him and saw footprints burned into the carpet beginning where he had transformed. "Whoops." Unfortunately Bens standing still caused the carpet beneath him to catch fire, "WOHA!" he jumped back only fall back against self stocked with bottles of strange liquids, the heat from his body quickly made them boil before exploding. A few of them caught fire and the liquid started a fire where ever it landed, which was around most of the shop._

 _"AAAHHHH!" Pakmar screamed. "PAKMAR KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" and ran out of the room._

 _"I've got it!" Ben dropped the hammer and held out both arms, he began to pull the fire off of the store a absorb it into his body. He finished just as Pakmar ran back in with what looked like a small fire extinguisher, he saw the flames gone and half his store and a lot of the stock brunt. "Ah, all taken care of heh heh." Ben said only to be sprayed the face with extinguishing foam creating steam._

 _"OUT!" Pakmar screamed and kept spraying. "OUT OF PAKMARS SHOP, OUT, OUT , OUT!" he chased Ben out of the store, Looma picked up her hammer and followed him out._

(Present Time)

"You burnt down his shop?" Rook was shocked.

"I didn't burn it down," Ben defended before adding. "Just some of the inside." he let out an embarrassed laugh while Rook face palmed.

Then the princess broke the silence. "Lets see what else this Undertown has to offer." Looma said before grabbing Ben and rushing off with Rook sprinting after them. During the next few hours Looma visited many of the stands and stores buying many things while Ben and Rook tried to keep up with her. By the end, she was carrying several bags and was like a teenage girl on a shopping spree. "This was a wonderful day, our first battle together and then exploring this marvellous place." Looma said walking over to place her bags in her ship.

Ben was exhausted from being literally pulled from one store to another. "I've fought off alien invasions and haven't been this tired." he placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. "At least its over now."

"Which raises a question," said Rook who didn't seem tired at all. "The princess mentioned she planned to stay for several days." he looked at Ben. "So where will she be staying during her visit?"

Bens eyes widened as a frightening thought came to him. "She can't be planning on staying at my house, can she?"

"That would be most logical." Rook said. "But I do not see why that would be a problem."

"What?" Ben asked.

"At this point, bringing a being from a different species can not be that surprising for your parents and while your human home may not be a suitable size for a Tetramand, the princess would no doubt be able to pay for any damages." the Revonnahgander explained.

Ben had to admit those were good points, but not the point the was worried about. "Dude I can't tell my parents about this."

"They do not know?" Rook was surprised.

"Why would I tell my parents I'm engaged to a super strong space amazon?" Ben held out his hands dramatically.

Rook raised an eyebrow. "Because you are engaged to a super strong space amazon." he said simply.

Ben dropped his hands before face palming. "Why is this happening to me?" he groaned.

"Because when you defeated Looma you…" Rook began.

"RETORACLE QUESTION!" Ben cut him off.

"Perhaps she has made other arrangements for accommodations?" Rook offered.

"You think so?" Ben hoped "But didn't you say-" this time he was cut off.

"I said it would be the most logical. But during my time on this planet I have learned that earth and logic rarely go together." the Revonnahgander said.

"Good point." Ben agreed before walking over to Looma who had just placed the last of her bags in her ship. "Hey Looma I was wondering, where will you be staying during your visit?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Oh I'll be staying in my ship." Looma said.

"Really?" Ben was surprised looking at the ship behind her, large by human standards but not by Tetramand standards. "Does it have a hidden mattress?"

"What? Oh no Beloved this is just my transport ship." Looma laughed. "I'll be staying on my warship just outside of earths atmosphere." she pointed to the night sky.

"Warship?" Ben said nervously looking at the star filled night. "As in the same kind of ship your dad threatened the earth with the last time you were here?"

"Oh no, this one is much more powerful than those old models." Looma waved it off before grabbing Ben in another hug. "Today was wonderful Beloved" she squeezed him a little tighter making it hard for him to breath. "I can't wait for tomorrow." she dropped Ben who began breathing again and got into her ship, once the red screen closed it took off and flew into the sky.

Ben stood there staring into space as Rook came over. "Did she say more powerful?"

"Yep." Ben said, he stood there for a moment before turning around "I'm going home." he activated his Omnitrix and transformed in a lash of green light, "XLR8!" He turned to Rook, "We'll meet up tomorrow and talk about what to do about my fiancé." With that his helmets visor came down over his face and Ben speed off towards home in a blur. Rook was about to head to his truck when Ben came back and stopped in front of him, "And keep this a secret from now on okay?"

"Very well." Rook agreed and Ben sped off again.

With XLR8's super speed it only took Ben a couple of minutes to get home, returning to human form he opened the door and walked inside, "Hi sweetie." came the voice of Bens mother Sandra Tennyson.

"Hi mom." Ben said before droping down on the couch.

"So anything strange happen today? Well, _stranger_ than normal." even with all the things she had heard and seen since Sandra and her husband Carl discovered that their son was a super hero that battled aliens, monsters and super villains on a daily basis.

"Oh you know, stopped a bank robbery, fought some bad guys, nothing special." Ben shrugged.

"Well your dinner just needs to put in the microwave and you can dig in." Sandra said.

"I'll get in a few minutes, right now I just need a moment to relax." he sank down into the couch.

"Are you okay?" she wouldn't have thought those things to be tiring for Ben.

"I fine mom don't worry." Ben assured her.

It was then Sandra noticed something "That's a very fancy belt." she noticed her sons golden belt buckle. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh um, this thing." Ben had completely forgotten he was wearing it. "It was a gift from a, friend." he said awkwardly.

"Well it looks very classy." Sandra said.

"Yeah you know what I think I'll have that dinner now." Ben said standing up and walking into the kitchen before his mother could ask him anymore questions.

As he sat down to eat his food Ben thought about his current situation. "I'm engaged to a super strong space amazon with a new and improved warship flying just above the earth." Then he perked up a little, "What am I worried about? I've beaten Vilgax, Aggregor, the Forever Knights, Malware and Diagon the Destroyer. All I need to do is end it with her, how hard could it be?" He took a bite of his food, then came memories of his fight against Looma where she beat many of his transformations, how she beat so many of Psyphons goons and then Psyphon himself without breaking a sweat. Magister Patelliday's story of what a Tetramand girl did to him when he broke up with her, Ben swallowed his food with a deep gulp. "Maybe I should plan this a little better."

 **Laughter, as promised. Hope you all enjoyed it. And now just for the hell of it, some completely useless facts I read in a book. 1. An Elk has four stomachs. 2. A crocodile can't stick its tongue out. 3. Whales have no vocal cords. 4. An elephant's brain is five times larger than a human brain. 5. The cigarette lighter was invented before matches were.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody, welcome to chapter three. Theres a Doctor Who reference somewhere in this chapter, see if you can spot it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 4**

Bens sleep was disturbed by the sound of his alarm clock going off making him let out let out a groan, after several attempts he finally hit the snooze button. Sitting up in his bed Ben stretched out both his arms before standing up, the first thing he noticed was the golden buckle of his new belt hanging on the chair. "Oh right, that wasn't a dream." he sighed remember the events of the previous day. Suddenly his communicator went off. "You've reached the universe greatest hero, how may I help you?"

"We are needed at Plumber headquarters." came the voice of Rook. "Magister Tennysen says it is urgent."

"Okay partner, I'll grab some breakfast and head out." Something then occurred to Ben. "Hey Rook you didn't mention yesterdays incident, did you?"

"I did not." came Rooks reply and Ben let out a sigh of relief. "Pakmar will no doubt come to complain about his damaged store himself, as he normally does."

Ben face palmed. "Not about Pakmar, I mean about Looma!"

"No I have not told anyone of that, as you requested." the Revonnahgander answered.

"Good, I'll meet you at the base." with that he hung up. He got dressed and was about to leave the bedroom when he stopped and looked back at the belt on the chair. "Why not?" Ben shrugged and put on the belt, grabbing a quick breakfast he drove into the town and after stopping for a smoothy he parked just outside of a store that's sign read, "MAXS PLUMBING."

The inside seemed like an average plumbing store, Ben walked into the bathroom and pulled the chain. A moment later a circle formed beneath his feet he was lowered down a green tube straight down to Earths Plumbers headquarters, a huge underground base where the intergalactic police force monitored the planet and the surrounding sector of space. Ben headed to the main command room where he saw Rook and Patelliday speaking and at a computer console was his grandpa Max, the Leader of Plumbers on Earth. "Hey grandpa, so whats going on?" he asked taking a sip of his smoothy.

Max didn't turn away from the computer. "We need to talk about your fiancé Ben."

Bens eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock as he nearly choked on his own smoothy, once he regained his composer he glared at Rook. "You said you hadn't told anyone!"

"That is because I did not tell anyone." the Revonnahgander said.

"I already knew." Max said turning away from the computer. "I've known about your accidental engagement to Looma Red Wind since the day it happened."

Ben looked at his grandfather in shock, "How?"

Max put his hands on his sides. "A star ship chase through Bellwood, a fight that tore through undertown, even if we there was some way we could have missed that, did you really think no one noticed her fathers personal fleet that appeared within Earth's atmosphere?"

Ben stood there for a moment before scratching the back of his head, "I guess that would be kinda hard to miss." he laughed awkwardly.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't see why you didn't just come to me after it happened."

With all eyes on Ben he said the only thing he could think of. "It was Kevins fault."

Max let out a sigh, "We'll deal with the engagement later right now you need to deal with the warship hovering outside earths atmosphere." he looked to Patelliday. "Where are Blukic and Driba?"

Before he could answer they were approached by a hovercycle with two small Galvans on it, one was thin and wore grey overalls and a cap while the other was fatter and wore a plumber suit. Blukic and Driba, the tech support for Earths Plumber base. "Did you two finish repairing the energy regulator modules?" Patelliday asked.

"We did" Blukic answered. "And it'll be working better than ever." A moment later there was an explosion from where the corner they had just come from.

"Better than ever huh?" Ben said bluntly.

"I don't understand." Driba said. "We decupled the power cables, I reversed the polarity-"

"You didn't reverse the polarity." Blukic cut in. "I did."

Dribas eyes widened. "Blukic I reversed the polarity, you reversed it back!"

"No I didn't!" Blukic said.

"Yes you did!" Driba argued.

"No I didn't!" Blukic countered.

"Yes you-" Driba was cut off.

"Enough! That can wait, bring up the image of the warship." Max said, the two Galvans jumped onto the console and brought up an image of a huge warship on the screen.

"That's a big ship!" Ben said.

"And an extremely well armed one at that." Rook added.

Patelliday stepped forward with a tablet in his hand and began reading the information. "This is the next generation Tetramand warship that was completed less than a month ago, its bigger, faster, and more powerful than then previous models and has more fire power than most armies."

"And its under Looma's command." Max said before looking back at Ben.

"Okay I get it this is bad, I should have dealt with this sooner and not left it until now." Ben admitted. "But I'm gonna handle it."

"That may make things worse Ben." Max said. "A life lesson, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Or a supper strong Tetramand woman with a next generation warship." Patelliday added.

"Hey I beat Looma before and I could do it again." Ben stated.

"The princess is a fierce worrier Ben." Rook said. "She could beat you and take her anger out on the planet."

Bens eyes widened. "Would she do that?"

Patelliday scratched his chin. "Well it wouldn't be the first time we've seen mass destruction caused be a female was broken up with." he looked to Max. "Remember what happened on Tublex 5?" Everyone but Ben shuddered at the mention of that.

"That got out of control fast." Max shook his head.

Bean raised an eyebrow. "What happened on Tublex 5?"

Max and Patelliday looked at each other before Max said. "I'll tell you when your older. The point is you can't break up with her or call off the engagement, at least not yet."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ben asked.

"Loomas only going to be here for a few days, take her out and show her a good time. Once she leaves we'll work on cancelling the engagement." Max explained.

"Yeah that should be easy." Ben said sarcastically.

"If you wish I can give you advice for your date." Rook offered.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you are you the girl expert?"

"Since I have a girlfriend," the Revonnahgander smirked before adding. "And I got her intentionally."

The five of them had a laugh at Bens expense as he glared at Rook. "Ha ha." he laughed sarcastically. "And while I'm entertaining the space amazon what will the rest of you be doing?"

"Aside from our usual Plumber duties we'll be monitoring the warship." Max said. "Any questions?"

Blukic raised his hand. "When were we gonna get our invitations to the wedding?"

Ben nearly face palmed. "Theres not going to be a wedding! And even if there was it wouldn't be for three years."

"We may have plans set for the day." Driba said.

Ben blinked. "You guys have plans set for three years from now?"

"No." Blukic said. "But we could've had."

"We are part of the most intelligent race in the universe after all." Driba said proudly.

Another explosion was heard and this one was even louder than the first one. "Perhaps you should use that intelligence to fix that." Rook suggested.

Blukic and Driba hopped on their hover cycle and headed back the way they came. "This time let me handle reversing the polarity." Driba said.

"I can reverse the polarity just fine." Blukic said.

"You confused the polarity." Driba

"No I didn't!" Blukic said

"Yes you did!" Driba said.

"No I didn't!" Blukic said.

"Yes you did!" the two of them kept arguing even after they were out of earshot.

"Smartest race in the universe, could have fooled me." Ben said.

"Moving on," Max got them back on topic. "Its time you make a date." he said to Ben.

Patelliday went up to the console and typed in a few commands. "All set," he turned and looked to Ben. "Just press the communications button and it will patch you through to Loomas ship."

"Great." Ben groaned taking a big sip of his smoothie before walking up to the console, he took a deep breath he pushed the button.

A moment Looma's face appeared on the screen, she instantly smiled seeing who was calling. "Beloved!"

"Hey Looma." Ben said awkwardly. "Hows it going?"

"Oh just training, warship maintenance oh and I hung up the trophy of our first battle in my personal quarters. It looks glorious." she said happily.

"Cool." Ben scratched the back of his neck, he noticed his grandpa at the side signalling him to get on with it. "So I was wondering if you, maybe wanted to go out again today. You know see the sights, have a few smoothies maybe beat up some more bags guys. Only if your free of course, if you've already got plans I totally understand-" the princess cut him off.

"That's sounds wonderful!" her voice showed her excitement. "I'll grab my ship and meet you for more of those smoothies first." with that the call ended.

"Great." Ben let out a sigh, he had to be the only teenager on the planet to be disappointed to get a date.

Rook placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well done Ben, that was very," he paused thinking of the earth term. "smooth."

"Thanks." Ben knew that was in no way smooth but took the compliment anyway.

"You better get going." Patelliday said. "Take it from me you shouldn't keep a lady Tettramand waiting."

Ben remembered Patellidays story and gulped. "Maybe I should bring some back up, like a few Plumber tanks."

"Come on Ben." Max waved that off. "Your always bragging about how you saved the universe so many times, how hard could a date be?"

"Right." Ben said nervously before turning and quickly heading towards the exit.

Once he was out of earshot Rook looked to Max. "Does Ben have much experience when comes to females?"

Max thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you should go and keep an eye on them."

Rook raised an eyebrow "Would that not that make me, the third circle?"

"Its third wheel and no, just keep watch from a distance and be ready to lend a hand if needed." Max explained.

"Very well." Rook said before going after him.

Ben was standing outside Mr Smoothies with a smoothy in each hand. "Just relax Ben." he told himself. "Its just a date, nothing you can't handle." he spotted Loomas ship land in the parking lot beside his own car. "Here goes nothing."

Looma stepped out of her ship and saw Ben coming over. "Beloved!" she said happily.

"Call me Ben." he hopped that would make this a little less awkward. "Here," he handed her the smoothy.

The princess gladly accepted it. "Thank you, Ben." The two of them sat down at one of the tables. "So tell me, what battles and adventures have you had since our engagement?"

"Well," Ben went to tell her about his many adventure including going to another dimension and meeting his alternate self, saving Galvan Prime from Malware, freeing Earth from the Incurseans even when Eon switched his mind with his younger self.

"I still don't understand, how you can switch bodies yourself from 5 years ago?" Looma asked.

"I try not to think about it." Ben shrugged. "Time travels confusing enough without trying to understand it." Ben was no longer feeling nervous, in fact he was kind of enjoying himself. "How about you, what have you been up to?"

"Just before I left for Earth I crushed a rebellion that was stirred within my father territory." Looma said.

"Oh." Ben suddenly felt his nervousness returning. "Sounds like fun."

"Not really, they barely put up a fight at all." she finishing off her smoothy.

Ben gulped. "Let me get you another smoothy.".

"Thank you Ben." Looma handed him the empty cup and he headed to the counter.

After getting a few more smoothies he headed back to the table. "Time to change the subject." he thought to himself. Ben placed a tray of different flavour smoothies on the table. "One of many great things about smoothies, they come in many flavours."

Looma grabbed one and took a sip. "Mmm, they are delicious!"

Ben grabbed a smoothie feeling proud of himself and took a sip, "Subject changed." he thought to himself.

"We should definitely serve these at the wedding." Looma said.

This caused Ben to nearly spit out his smoothy, "The wedding?"

"Yes we have so many things to plan." Looma pulled out a small device and pulled it open revealing it to be a data pad. "And theres no time like the present."

Ben gulped at the sight of the data pad, it was all in a different language so he couldn't understand any of it, but the sheer amount of things displayed on it. "Should have stuck with rebellion story." he said mentally.

"The first thing we need is the location, where should we have it Earth or Khoros?" Looma asked.

"Ah, Earth." Ben managed to say.

Looma put a hand under her chin in thought. "It is where we met, where our engagement was made and where we had our first battle." the princess smiled widely "Its settled!" She pressed something on the data pad and looked through other items. "We still have to arrange our parents battle," Looma stopped when she realised something. "I haven't even met your parents yet."

"YOU CAN'T!" Ben nearly shouted startling Looma. "I mean, its too soon in Earths culture." He thought quickly. "You go out with someone for a while before you introduce them to your family, I mean we this is just our first date." it was actually true, satisfied Ben took a sip of his smoothy.

"Oh is that three date rule I've heard of on your planet?" Looma asked.

That did cause Ben to spit out his smoothy. "Cough, cough, no no, that not it!" Ben said as his face started to turn red.

Looma blinked in confusion of Bens sudden spit take, but found his bright red face cute. "We'll deal with that later then."

Ben decided to change the subject again. "How about we work on that stuff later, I mean we've got 3 years to prepare for the wedding. For now lets just enjoy our date." he said.

Looma smiled at that and closed the data pad before putting it away. "So, what shall we do next?"

That wiped the smile off Bens face, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "Um," he scratched the back of his head. "we could-" he was cut off by his phone ringing. He answered it. "Hello."

"Perhaps you should take her to a movie." came a familiar voice.

Ben blinked. "Rook?"

"Yes Ben, it is me." the Revonnahgander answered.

Ben turned back to Looma. "I gotta take this, be right back." he moved away from the table so Looma wouldn't hear him before speaking again. "Rook why are you calling me?"

"I'm am helping you on your date." he replied.

"Helping me" Ben stopped and began looking around. "Are you spying on me?"

"Magister Tennysen suggested that I follow you and help you when you needed it." Rook explained.

"Help? I've been saving the world since I was ten years old, I don't need help on a date." Ben stated.

"The look of panic on your face, the spitting of your smoothy and inability to think of where to take the princess say otherwise." Rook countered.

Ben let out an irritated sigh as he couldn't think of an argument. "Okay fine, maybe I could use a little help." he admitted. "You said the movies?"

"Yes, I understand that is a very common place for earth dates to go." Rook said.

"That does sound good, its been a while since I took in a movie." and it would keep them from wedding plans which was good news for Ben. "Thanks partner."

"No thanks nessacery, saving you comes with the job." Rook said casually.

"Okay I take it from-, Wait a minute!" Ben realised what Rook had said. "This is not a save and I never need saving!"

"Our past missions and Kevin's stories disagree." the Revonnahgander countered.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "When were you talking to Kevin?"

"Kevin and I share an interest in high performance vehicle modification." Rook explained. "He usually shares stories of embarrassing events that happen to you during your time working together."

"That's another one I owe Kevin." Ben said think about how to get him back. "Well at least he doesn't know about the stuff when I was a kid."

"Indeed, those stories come from Gwen." Rook said.

"Wait WHAT?" Ben nearly shouted.

"No time, the princess appears to be finishing off the last of the smoothies. Good luck at the movies partner." With that Rook hung up.

Ben let out sigh before walking back to the table, he saw that Looma had indeed finished the remaining smoothies. "Okay Looma we're going to the movies."

It didn't take them long to reach the movie theatre. "So what do you think?" Ben asked as the entered the theatre.

"It does sound entertaining." Looma said as she looked around the theatre. "Which of these movies should we see?"

Ben looked at the movie listings and wondered which would Looma enjoy "How about, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief?"

"Very well." Looma agreed.

They approached the counter where a girl had her back to them as she worked the popcorn machine. "Excuse me?" The girl turned around with a small box of popcorn in her hands, when she saw Looma gasped in surprise accidentally throwing the popcorn in the air and it rained down on the counter. "Um two tickets for Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief please." Ben asked politely ignoring the spilled popcorn.

The girl gave a nervous smile and quickly gave them their tickets "Your in screen 3." Ben paid for them "Do you want some drinks or popcorn?" she asked.

"Whats popcorn?" Looma asked.

Ben picked up a few pieces off the counter "Try some." he offered.

Looma took the popcorn and ate it. "Ooohhh this is good." she looked at the girl and the small box the popcorn was in. "How big do those boxes come?"

A few minutes later they entered screen three. Ben carried a large soda, a large bucket of popcorn and a box of candy while Looma carried two large buckets of popcorn, an extra large soda and four boxes of candy. The two of them took their seats which luckily were able to accommodate the Tetramand princess, just as the movie began. They both were enjoying the movie, at least until a loud voice yelled "HEY GIGANTO DOWN IN FRONT!" Ben turned around to see a man in his twenties sitting right behind them. "Hey kid tell your friend to take off that stupid hat!."

"What did you say!" Looma said standing up out of her seat.

"You heard me, lose the stu…" he didn't finish that sentence as Looma stood to her full height, with the lights off and her back turned he didn't realise who he was yelling at.

Looma put all four hands on her hips, "You have something to say?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No sir, I mean mam, no mam!" he said quickly having lost his tough guy attitude. "Enjoy the movie!" With that he scurried out of his seat towards the door, tripping and falling on his face before finally leaving the room.

"Hmph! Coward." Looma sat down in her seat again.

"Yeah, he wasn't so tough when someone stood up to him." Ben laughed. "But when your in a movie theatre you are supposed to take your hat, or helmet."

"Really?" Looma asked.

"Yeah they usually block the view of the people behind you." Ben looked around and suddenly realised it was just the two of them in the screening room. "Guess you don't need to worry about that now." he turned back to Looma.

The Princess didn't seem to hear as she was removing her helmet when Ben looked at her. As the helmet came off, Looma's long raven black hair fell down gracefully reaching the middle of her back and the light from the screen made it look like her hair was shining. Ben found himself unable to stop staring at the princess and he realised something, Looma was beautiful. She looked at him "Is this better?"

"Yeah that's beautiful." Ben then realised what he said. "BETTER! Yeah that better, much better." he looked back at the screen as he started blushing, hoping Looma wouldn't notice.

But Looma could easily see Bens face turn red and she knew what meant with humans, which put a big smile on her face.

The movie went on with out any problems, that is until Ben ran out of popcorn. "Hey Looma, can I have some of your popcorn?"

"Of course," the princess offered the bucket.

Not wanting to look away from the Hydra battle that was taking place on screen, Ben reached out for the popcorn. But instead missed it and grabbed something big and round, making the princess gasp and drop her popcorn.

"SORRY!" Ben pulled his back not believing what he had just done.

Looma's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she looked away. "Ben, I didn't know your were so forward." Ben could have sworn he heard her giggle. "But I am a princess, we must wait until we properly married." Ben just sat in shock that she thought he did it on purpose and was making a pass at her. Looma looked down, "Seems we've run out of popcorn."

Ben blinked. "What about your second bucket?"

"That was my second bucket." Looma said "I finished the first one a while ago." She got up. "I will get us some more." With that she left the screening room.

Ben didn't say anything, he hung his head. "At least no one was here to see that." Then he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "GAH!" Ben pulled away ready to activate his Omnitrix.

"Easy Ben!" came a familiar voice. "Its me!"

"Rook?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Rook was wearing the same brown cloak and red cap he wore when he first met him.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"I entered just after you and the princess did, then purchased a ticket to this movie to keep an eye on you two." Rook explained.

"But I looked around and never saw you." Ben said.

"Plumber stealth training." Rook said simply.

"Oh." Ben raised an eyebrow. "And why are you wearing that?"

"To blend in and not draw attention to myself." the Revonnahgander answered. "Though the woman who sold me the ticket also gave me her phone number." he pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number written on it and the name Katey next to a little heart.

"You dog." Ben smiled raising his fist for a fist bump.

"Actually, I am cat like." Rook said.

Ben stopped smiling, "Its an expression."

"Oh." Rook said before returning the fist bump, he still found most Earth expressions confusing. "I would say that your date is going well, except for your being so forward."

Ben began blushing again. "It was an accident! I was reaching for the popcorn but I was still looking at the screen!"

"I see." Rook said, his voice and expression made it hard to tell if he believed him or not. "Either way once the movie is over, I suggest you walk her back to her ship and end the date."

"Okay, that's sounds good." Ben nodded, then something occurred to him. "Wait a minute Looma went to get more popcorn, how is she gonna pay for it?"

"With money." Rook said causally.

"But she wont have earth money!" Ben argued. "I doubt the movie theatre accept Taydenite."

"No, I mean with American dollars." Rook corrects him.

Ben blinked "She has those?"

"Yes, this morning she contacted the Plumbers and exchanged a very large amount of currency into earth dollars." the Revonnahgander explained.

"Oh." Ben looked back at the screen. "Looks like shes full of surprises."

"Who are you taking to Ben?" he turned his head to see Looma walking towards him with two more buckets of popcorn and two sodas.

"Oh it just-" Ben turned his head back to Rook but he was gone, looking around the screening room there was no sign of him. "Wow, he is good." Ben then noticed Looma looking at him confused. "Ah don't worry about it, lets just enjoy the rest of the movie."

Looma smiled and took her seat, she handed him a soda, "Here I noticed your drink was running low." she handed him the soda.

"Thanks." Ben said sincerely, she noticed his soda was gone before he did. The two of them enjoyed the rest of the movie and when it was over Ben walked her back to Mr Smoothy where both their vehicles were parked.

"I had a lovely time Ben." Looma said as her ship opened up.

"Me to." Ben had to admit it was fun. "I'd call this a great first date." he said looking away and scratching the back of his head.

He didn't notice Looma smile and kneel down on one knee, lean in and kiss Ben on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks turned red, he looked back at Looma as she got back into her ship. "See you tomorrow Beloved." The hatch closed and her ship rose into the air before jetting off out of sight.

Ben stood there looking up at the sky and placed a hand on his cheek where Looma had kissed him, a smile formed on his face. "It would seem your date was a success."

Ben jumped in surprise at the voice and saw Rook standing beside him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he snapped.

"I was not sneaking, I walked up next to you but you did not notice." Rook said casually.

Ben let out a sigh. "Yeah it went pretty well." Ben said turning around. "I'm gonna grab a couple of smoothies, wanna join me?"

"Very well." Rook walked with him. "I was hoping you could clarify something for me."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Okay what?"

"On Earth it is normal for friends to engage in good natured 'Ribbing' of each other correct?" the Revonnahgander asked.

"Well, yeah." Ben shrugged. "Its no big deal."

"Good, then I can do this." Rook said before smirking. "Ben and Looma sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Rook laughed.

Ben blushed in embarrassment and surprise that Rook had got him with that old one. "Okay well played." he admitted composing himself.

But Rook wasn't done. "First come battle, then come marriage, then comes a ba-" Ben cut him off.

"Sing one more part and I'm gonna turn into Humungousaur and step on you!" he threatened.

"That is assuming you get Humungousaur." Rook brought up the Omnitrixs history of turning him into the wrong alien.

"Oh yeah?" Ben activated the Omnitrixs and selected Humungousaur, he then slapped his hand down and he was covered in green energy. When it passed Ben was now a very small grey skinned frog like creature with large green eyes wearing a black and green jump suit with the Omnitrix on his back "Grey Matter? Aw man!" Ben sighed in disappointment.

Rook looked down at him, "Smoothies?" he offered.

"Sure." Grey Matter shrugged his small shoulders and they both headed for the counter.

 **And that was Ben and Looma's first date. I hope you all enjoyed it. Check out the new poll on my profile. The results of the last poll were: 1st Deapool VS Deathstroke. 2nd Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. 3rd Wolverine VS Raiden**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you that couldn't see the Doctor Who reference last chapter, it was when Blukic and Driba were "confusing" the polarity.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 5**

"THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURENDER!" Rook yelled before jumping behind a wall to avoid blaster fire.

"Does that ever work?" Ben asked, ducking behind a dumpster to avoid being blasted himself.

"Occasionally." Rook answered returning fire.

"What? Name one time." Ben demanded.

"During our mission escorting Vilgax to Incarsacon, in the hanger when we ambushed Attea and her bounty hunters." The Revonnahgander answered.

"Yeah, until Attea pulled out a Techadon mini death ray." Ben countered.

"Techadon Dissipator and yes, but before that they did drop their weapons." Rook said.

"Excuse me!" Came a voice from the other side of the alley, there stood the Vreedle Brothers. Octagon and his younger yet much bigger brother Rhomboid, "We are having a shoot out, could you two stop acting like we're not here." Octagon said.

"It is kinda rude." Rhomboid said.

Ben smirked, "We're sorry guys, tell you what." he activated his Omnitrix "You've got our full attention!" with that he slammed down on the button. He became a humanoid plant like being with green and black coloured body, a flame colour patterned head with the Omnitrix on his stomach "Swampfire!" He jumped out from behind the dumpster raising both arms forward and blasted two streams of fire town the alley, the Vreedle Brothers had run to avoid getting burned. "After them!" Ben started running and Rook followed.

"Ugh." Rooks cringed.

"What?" Ben asked.

"No disrespect Ben, but that dumpster of decomposing garbage smelled better than you do." The Revonnahgander said.

"Oh come on." Ben said. "I don't smell that bad!"

Rook raised an eyebrow. "I still find it strange that you can smell when you have no nose."

Ben just shrugged his shoulders, as they came around the corner an energy blast hit Ben in the face making his head explode.

"I gots em!" Rhomboid said happily lowering his blaster.

Swampfires body didn't fall over, a few moments later his head regenerated and it was like nothing had happened. "If that had been permanent I'd be really ticked off!"

Octagon placed a hand under his chin. "Considering that if that had been permanent you'd have no head I don't see how-" he was cut off when Ben shot a fireball at him.

The four of them separated into one on one fights, Ben approached Octagon who opened fire with his hand held blasters. They went right through Ben making tiny holes that healed almost instantly with no indication he even felt them. "Your gonna need something better than those pea shooters." he laughed.

"As luck would have it," Octagon holstered his guns, "I believe I do." He pulled out a weapon with a wide barrel, he pulled the trigger and a small spinning saw blade flew out slicing off Bens arm.

"Hey!" before he react Octagon fired three mores saws that cut through Swampfire's body, then all the blades spun back around like they had minds of their own and in a matter of seconds cut through all of Bens body making it fall in pieces to the ground.

The saw blades all returned into the barrel and Octagon walked forward and looked down at the pile of mulch that was Swampfire. "Hmm, I believe this would call for joke involving gardening." he placed a hand under his chin.

Suddenly part of the pile shot upward forming a hand that grabbed the weapon, the sound of groaning metal was heard as the hand squeezed and a moment later it crushed the gun causing sparks to fly and a couple of saw blades fall out. All the pieces melded together and moved upward until Swampfire stood there still his body completely regenerated still holding onto the crushed weapon, he glared at the older Vreedle. "Joke about this!" He then delivered an uppercut that that sent Octagon flying into the air, before falling and crashing into the ground near his ship.

Close by Rook changed his Proto-Tool into its Proto-Shield mode and was using it to block the energy blasts from Rhomboids high powered blaster. "That ain't gonna last forever!" the younger Vreedle said.

"It does not have to." Rook said before charging forward moving side to side dodging the energy blasts, just before he reached Rhomboid he jumped forward into the air. As he sailed over the Vreedle Rook changed the Proto-Tool to Power Sword mode, slashing the base of the blaster and landing behind him.

Rhomboids Blaster began to spark wildly, he managed to throw it away just before it exploded in a fireball. He glared at the Revonnahgander. "That was my brand new blaster!"

"You would have lost it anyway when we arrest you and your brother." Rook countered.

Rhomboid got angry, he turned around and grabbed hold of a dumpster lifting it over his head. "This is gonna hurt you a whole lot more then its gonna hurt me!" He turned around to throw it but to his surprise the Revonnahgander was standing directly in front of him.

"I believe you are mistaken." With that he activated taser mode and zapped the younger Vreedle, when it passed Rhomboid let out a groan and dropped his hands, accidentally dropping the dumpster on his own head. Rook looked down at the dazed criminal. "It did not hurt me at all." he smirked to himself. "My wisecracks are improving."

Octagon picked himself up and after readjusting his jaw with a loud snap, he opened a hatch on the ship and grabbed another weapon out of it. Ben ran towards him when Octagon spun around and fired a blue beam that hit him in the chest, Ben felt cold and a few seconds later he was encased in ice. Octagon aimed another gun and fired a fireball that exploded that minute it hit Swampfire, shattering the ice and him along with it. Luckily the all they heat melted the ice so all the pieces were able to come together and regenerate into Swampfire again who shook his head clear. "What was that?"

"That is what you would call the combined effect of a freeze rifle and a high degree plasma ball." Octagon explained holding up each weapon.

"Yeah well times up so-" Ben was cut off when Octagon froze him again.

"Actually I could do this all day," he smirked before looking deep in thought. "That is unless I require use of a restroom, in which case a short bathroom break will be required." Octagon fired the plasma ball, once again shattering Ben.

Rhomboid groaned pushing the dumpster off himself. "OCTCAGON!" He called his older brother. "The Plumber done broke my blaster, I needs another weapon!"

"Boid that blaster was brand new!" Octagon snapped. "You've gotta take better care of your stuff." he reached into the ship grabbing a new weapon, "Here!" and threw it to his brother.

Rhomboid caught the weapon. "Thank you kindly." it looked like a high tech shot gun and seemed to operate like one as Rhomboid pumped the barrel before firing.

It fired an energised shockwave that was too large for Rooks shield to block, forcing him to jump back. He stopped with his back to Swampfire, who had just finished regenerating

"That's getting really old really fast." Ben narrowed his eyes.

"I believe this situation requires us to switch dance partners." the Revonnahgander said.

"Good one." Ben said. "Lets go!"

With that they each turned around going after their new targets, Rook stood before Octagon who narrowed his eyes. "I must warn you that I am armed and extremely dangerous." he held up his weapons to prove his point.

Rook didn't speak, he acted. Changing the Proto-Tool into Bow mode and pulled two orange energy arrows. He let them go and they shot forward hitting both Octcagons weapons knocking them out of his hands. The older Vreedle turned to look at his guns which were both sparking and broken, he turned back just in time to receive a kick to the face that knocked him back against the ship before sliding down to the ground. Rook placed a hand under his chin and thought for a moment before smiling and taking out a pair of cuffs. "Now you are disarmed and extremely unconscious."

"Ha, Nice one!" Ben called over as he approached Rhomboid who kept firing at him, but the shock waves had little effect against Swampfires strength and regenerating abilities. "That all you got?"

Rhomboid stopped firing and turned a nob on the weapon before pumping the barrel and firing, this time the shockwave had been narrowed into a large beam that blasted a hole in Bens stomach. Rhomboid looked through the hole as it closed up then looked at Ben, "Did that hurt?" he asked.

"A little." Ben answered narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward raising his fist. "Now nothing gonna stop me from-" he didn't finish because his phone started ringing. Surprised he took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Beloved," came a familiar voice.

"Looma!" Bens eyes widened in shock.

"Yes Ben, I hope I didn't catch you a bad time." she said.

"Um." Ben laughed nervously while Rhomboid looked at him confused. He covered the phone with his hand, "Heh, be right with you." he said to the Vreedle who just blinked. Then something occurred to him. "Ah Looma how did you get my number?"

"Your grandfather contacted my ship and left it so I would be able to contact you directly." Looma explained. "It was very clever of him."

"Yeah." Ben let out an annoyed sigh "That's him, clever."

"Are you alright Ben?" Looma asked. "Your voice sounds strange."

"Oh I'm fine, I just don't have a nose right now." He said casually.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I-" he was cut off when Rhomboids blaster went off and blew Swampfire's head off, a moment later it grew back and he glared at the Vreedle. "DUDE!"

"Sorry." Rhomboid apologised with actual sincerity. "Itchy trigger finger."

"Ben?" Loomas voice called "That sounded like blaster fire, are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay." Ben assured her. "My head just got blown off."

"Wait what?" she asked even more confused.

Be face palmed in frustration. "Look Looma, I'm kinda in the middle of something here, can I call you back when it over?"

"Very well, good battle Beloved." with that Looma hung up.

He put his phone away and sighed, "Lady trouble?" Rhomboid asked.

Ben narrowed his eyes "Shut up." Then faster than Rhomboid could react, he knocked the gun out of his hands and garbed him by the suspenders lifting him off the ground. He spun Rhomboid around a couple of times before hammer tossing him threw the air towards the ship and towards Rook and Octagon. "ROOK INCOMING!"

Rook had cuffed Octagon and gotten him to his feet as he began to regain consciousness when he heard the warning and saw the Vreedle flying at him and jumped out of the way. Octagon opened his eyes in time to see his little brother just before he fell on him with a loud crash. "Boid! Get off me!" Rhomboid got off his older brother and helped him back up. "I believe this situation calls for a tactical retreat." Octagon said.

"A what?" Rhomboid asked confused.

"Its like running away, just less cowardly." Octagon explained.

The sound of a blaster made them both turn to see Rook aiming his Proto-Blaster at them "There will be no retreat, by the authority of the Plumbers you are both under arrest!"

"What he said." Ben threw a hand full of seeds at them, the seeds had no effect until the hit the ground. Large vines grew up out of the ground wrapping around the Vreedle brothers and lifting them off the ground, the two of them tried to get loose but the vines were nearly as strong as Swampfire himself so their efforts were for nothing. "And that's how you trap the bad guys." Ben said smugly looking at his handy work.

"I will contact Plumber HQ and have them send someone to pick up the prisoners." Rook said taking out his badge moving away to make the call.

"Ah pardon me." Ben turned to Octagon who has currently upside down. "Would you be so kind as to turn me right side up, my lunch is not sitting well with my current state." He said with a noise coming from his stomach. Ben rolled his eyes then used Swampfires power of chlorokinesis to make the vines turn Octagon right side up, he let out a, "Buuurp! Ah much better."

Ben didn't say anything as he was covered in green light and returned to human form. Rook came back over. "A squad of Plumbers are on their way to take the Vreedle brothers into custody." he looked at the two before adding, "and to confiscate their weapons." This earned a sad sigh from the two brothers.

"Now I have an even bigger problem to deal with." Ben said taking out his phone hitting redial. "Hey Looma sorry about before, so whats up?"

"I thought that today we could meet for lunch, maybe discuss the wedding some more." Looma voice was excited.

"Sounds great." Ben tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. "One second," he covered the phone with his hand and looked to Rook. "Looma wants to meet for lunch and talk about the wedding!"

"Very well, I will remain here to guard the prisoners and wait for the squad to arrive." Rook said.

Ben would have face palmed if he didn't need to keep the phone covered. "What do I do?"

"Remember what Magister Tennyson said, Looma will only be here for a few days so it would be best to show her a good time." The Revonnahgander said. "Take her to lunch and if necessary discuss the wedding, hopefully it will not matter in the long run if we can cancel the engagement."

Ben knew he was right but he still didn't like it, letting out a sigh he took his hand off the phone. "Sorry about that Plumber stuff, now you mentioned lunch?"

"Yes, I was thinking you might know a good place." she said.

Ben thought for a moment, then it came to him. "I know just the place."

Within Bellwood there was a large warehouse that from the outside there seemed nothing special about it, but on the inside it was actually a very large alien grocery store with foods from different planets across the universe. This store was owned by Mr Ignacius Baumann, a balding man with glasses, a moustache wearing a dark pink apron who was currently stacking cans. He was about to place the last can on top he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Mr Baumann!"

"Hello Ben," he sighed. Mr Baumann was someone that was never happy when Ben showed up. This was because Ben tended to trash the store every time he came here and he had been damaging his classic car since he was five years old. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here for lunch." Ben said. "And I've brought a guest."

"What kind of guest?" Baumann asked, he got his answer when Looma walked other beside Ben. "Oh my," he said looking up at her.

Ben did the introductions. "Looma this is Mr Baumann, he owns this place. Mr Baumann this is princess Looma Red Wind."

"Greetings." Looma said.

Ignacius composed himself. "Welcome princess." he gave a small bow, "What can I do for you today?"

"Ben and I are having lunch today." she smiled at her fiancé. "He said this place sold the finest food on the planet."

"Why thank you and your in luck, it just so happens I received a shipment of exotic foods from your home planet Khoros this morning." Mr Baumann said.

"Wonderful!" Looma clasped her hands together. "Do you have Klorac beetles?"

"So fresh their still moving, literally." He assured her led them to the store food bar.

"So far so good." Ben thought to himself.

A couple of minutes later Ben and Looma were sitting at the food bar enjoying lunch Mr Baumann prepared. "Are you sure you wont have one Ben?" Looma asked picking up a small red beetle like insect out of a bowel full of the squirming insects.

"No thanks." Ben said politely, "I'm good with, what do you call this again?" he held up what looked just like a cheese burger but the meat was purple.

"Slirock beef, their surprisingly similar to earth cows." Mr Baumann explained. "Except they've got claws, pincers and can breath fire, but that gives the meat its smoky flavour."

Ben blinked imagining what something like that would look like, he looked at his burger and shrugged before taking a bite of it. Looma tossed the Klorac beetle into her mouth and it made a crunching sound when she ate it. "Just like back home," she said happily taking another handful.

"So princess what brings you to earth." Ignacius asked cleaning a glass with a cloth.

Looma swallowed her mouthful of beetles before answering. "I came to spend some time with Ben and to plan our wedding."

That made Mr Baumann drop the glass in surprise. "Your wedding?"

"That's right!" Looma reached out with her lower right arm wrapping it around Ben pulling him next to her. "Ben and I are engaged to be married!" She said happily pulling him against her not noticing Bens blushing as his face was against her chest.

Mr Baumann blinked a few times before recovering from his surprise. "I'd better clean that up." He grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the broken glass.

Looma took out her data pad. "Since we're here I think we should discuss the catering." She said realising Ben.

Ben let his blush go down before he responded. "Catering?"

"Yes, what kind of food will be served, will it be a sit down dinner or a buffet?" Looma asked.

Ben sat there as a feeling of panic set in. "Um, everybody loves a buffet."

"Hmm, we could set it off to the side, once the ceremony is over, then everyone could have their fill." Looma said likely how it sounded she pressed something on the data pad. "Now what should we serve?"

"If I may?" Mr Baumann cut in. "It just so happens I know the best caterer in three galaxies." He reached down behind the counter and grabbed something off a self. He held up what looked like a holo-viewer, he pressed a button and a holographic image appeared of a thin bright red alien with large blue eyes, multiple tentacled arms at each side ending with clawed hands holding a spatula and an eggbeater in two of his hands. He wore a chefs hat and shirt and was smiling widely revealing two rows of serrated teeth like a shark, around his image were words in an unfamiliar alien language. "This is Rontur the preparer, one of the top rated chiefs there is, he caters for parties, meetings and weddings!" Ignacius explained.

"I've heard of him." Looma said. "But hes nearly impossible to book, even with years in advance."

"Well you may be in luck, it just so happens that I supply the ingredients and food for some of his catering jobs." Mr Baumann said proudly. "And I can give him a call to request him to cater your wedding."

Loomas eyes widened ."You can?"

"That's right." Ignacius nodded.

The princess smiled widely grabbing hold of Ben. "Did you hear that Beloved? Rontur the preparer catering for our wedding!" She squealed pulling Ben into a hug, once again pressing his face against her chest.

When Looma finally released Ben who was blushing hard, he raised an eyebrow. "There wouldn't happen to be something in it for you, would there?"

"Well aside from buying my ingredients, I do receive a small commission for setting him up with high class events." Mr Baumann explained.

Ben smirked realising what he meant. "Like the wedding of a Tetramand warrior princess and the universes greatest hero?"

"You could say that." Mr Baumann said smirking. Suddenly a small beeping red light on the counter got his attention. "That's odd." he raise an eyebrow. "I'm not expecting a delivery today, excuse me." With that he left the counter leaving them alone.

"This is so exciting." Looma said happily taking a sip of her drink. "Our weddings coming together piece by piece, before we know it we'll be husband and wife."

Ben tried to hide just how nervous those words made him. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves okay, I mean its not for another three years after all," he took a bite of his burger.

"Then lets continue the planning." Looma said looking over the data pad. "We should probably organise a tasting session with Rontur so he show us what kind of dishes would be best for the wedding."

"Aw man." Ben said mentally before mentally begging. "Please let something happen to get me out of this!"

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard coming from the back of the store. "What was that?" Looma asked.

"That'll work!" Ben thought. "I better check that out!" he said jumping out of his seat and ran towards the explosion, Looma quickly recovered from her surprise and followed him.

In the back of the store Mr Baumann sat up after being knocked back by the explosion. "Now why'd you go and do that for? He said he was gonna gave us the Taydenite!" said Octagon.

"Sorry." Rhomboid said.

Ben and Looma came around the corner. "The Vreedle Brothers?" Ben said in surprise "Didn't me and Rook catch you guys like an hour ago?"

"That you did." Octagon said. "However when your fellow Plumbers confiscated our weapons and arrested us, they missed one Techadon incendiary capsule that I had concealed for emergencies. The situation we were currently in qualified so I decided to use it to destroy the door so we could escape."

"That is until he dropped it making it go off and it blowed us up real good." Rhomboid added.

"Yes that was indeed an inconvenience." Octagon said before looking at his younger brother. "But I would like to set the record straight. I did not drop the incendiary capsule, the transportation vehicle we were in gave a jolt, which caused it to slip out of my hands and as you said blowed us up real good." he admitted.

"How can you two be here if you were disintegrated?" Looma asked.

"Well you see Ms, when we gets blowed up or otherwise perish our memories and what not gets transferred into freshly cloned um, clones. Such as ourselves." Octagon explained.

"Modern technology is indeed a marvel." Rhomboid added.

"Okay," Ben said not too surprised by that story. "Just to be clear you're here to rob Mr Baumann's store right?"

"That and pick up something for dinner." Rhomboid answered.

"In that case." Ben activated the Omnitrix and selected an alien, "Its hero time!" e slammed down the button. When the green light passed Ben had the shape and was a being out of red, blue and yellow building blocks. "Bloxx! Wow, Déjà Vu." he said remembering the first time he had ever become Bloxx was in this same store.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mr Baumann cried getting to his feet rushing over to Ben. "Please not in here, I'll give them the Taydenite and they'll leave!"

"Oh come on!" Ben groaned, still not understanding how he'd rather be robbed than let him stop them, even if he did damage the place a little. "Even if you pay them, their probably blow the place up anyway!"

"That is true." Octagon laughed. "I would be generally surprised if this establishment was not a pile of rubble once we finished our little transaction."

"And on that note." Ben pushed Ignacius back, stretching his arm to make sure he was out of the way. He pulled his arm back then stretched both arms forward fists first each one hitting and knocking back a Vreedle. Ben looked at Looma, "I'll take Octagon, you handle Rhomboid."

"Divide and conquer, excellent strategy Beloved." The princess raised her hammer to attack but paused. "Which one as is Rhomboid?"

"That'd be me." Rhomboid said sitting up.

"Thank you." Looma said before charging at him and swing her hammer down at him which just barely managed to roll out of the way.

Octagon opened fire on Ben who used stretched his arms upwards grabbing some pipes over head to pull himself up and avoid the blasts. He then got above the Vreedle and jumped down changing his body into a dome shaped cage trapping him, Octagon tried blasting through it but any holes he made repaired themselves instantly. Bens face appeared inside the dome "Your gonna have to do better than that!" Octagon responded by shooting him in the face, but his head reformed instantly "What else ya got?" Octagon stopped firing and reached into his jacket taking out a small disk shaped device and attached it to Bloxx. "Another bomb, seriously? Blowing up once isn't enough for you?" The older Vreedle didn't respond and simply pressed a button on the disk. The disk made a loud humming noise and the blocks around it began to shake, a moment later a third of the dome was blown outwards by an invisible explosion and Octagon quickly ran out. Bloxx returned to his normal form "Okay that wasn't a normal bomb," he said in surprise.

"Indeed." Octagon smirked. "That was a sonic breaching charge, which uses sonic waves to blast through what ever it is attached to. Impressive isn't it."

Ben didn't answer and simply raised his fist before stretching it out and punching Octagon in the face. "I've seen better."

Nearby Rhomboid was firing at Looma who was swinging her hammer to deflect the blasts and was getting closer with each swing, once she was close enough she swung at the blaster and her hammer smashed the front half off and across the floor. "Aw dang it!" Rhomboid groaned. "That's the second one today." he reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a microphone but twice as long, he pressed button and changed to resemble a baseball bat and made a humming noise.

Looma swung her hammer and Rhomboid swung his new weapon, the both collided and surprisingly Looma's hammer was knocked out of her hands and sent flying trough the store until it smashed into a self, scattering its contents everywhere. "Oh I knew this would happen!" Mr Baumann put his face in his hands.

Looma blinked in shock. "How?"

"That'd be my brand new Techadon Kinetic Energy Baton." the younger Vreedle held up his weapon. "It absorbs the kinetic energy generated whenever it strikes something, multiplies it and then outputs all in under 0.16 seconds." Rhomboid then shrugged his shoulders. "At least that's what the salesmen said, I don't understands a word of it." He smirked. "But it is a lot of fun to use." He swung at Looma who crossed her arms in front to shield herself the baton made contact and Looma was pushed back several feet before she came to a stop. "Heh heh this is almost as much fun as blowin stuff up!" Rhomboid said happily.

Looma recovered quickly and glared at the younger Vreedle, she drove two of her fists into the ground sending a shockwave through the ground towards him. When it hit Rhomboid was knocked off his feet making him throw the baton up into the air, it fell back down just as he got back on his feet and hit his back. This sent Rhomboid flying forwards towards Looma who stepped to the left and raised both her right arms out straight letting Rhomboid smash into them, he fell out the ground letting out a painful groan. The princess picked him up and held him off the ground. "That was for interrupting our wedding planning!" With that she pulled back her right fists and punched Rhomboid so hard it sent him through the store wall leaving a large hole in it.

Ben had seen the whole thing and winched. "Ooh thats gotta hurt." His attention was brought back to his own fight when an energy blast blew his head apart.

It reformed and looked to Octagon. "You seem very distracted today."

Bloxx narrowed his eyes. "I've had a lot going on!" He raised both arms and his fist retracted into his arms so the now ended in barrels, further up each arm there were single blocks that were about to be loaded into his arms. Bloxx began firing from his arms and Octagon began running sideways to avoided the blocks which seemed to explode on contact, one of them exploded at his feet exploded sending him through the air landing in front of the stores backdoor. "Game over." Ben said.

Suddenly an explosion blew a hole in the store wall. "Octagon!" Rhomboid called as he ran back in holding another blaster and had something strapped to his back.

"Why didn't you just come back through the same hole?" Mr Baumann yelled from the side.

Rhomboid looked back and saw that the hole he made to get in was right next to the one he was smashed through. "Huh, I dun completely forgot about that one." he said making Ben face palm. He helped his brother up and handed him the blaster. "I broughts the big gun!" He took the weapon from behind his back and it looked like a futuristic bazooka.

"Now Boid I said that was only to be used in emergencies." Octagon said before looking at Bloxx and Looma then looked back to his younger brother. "Which I believe our current situation would qualify as such, let em have it!"

Rhomboid smiled and aimed the weapon at the couple. "Eat this!" He pulled the trigger and a large ball of blue energy with what looked like electricity moving around it.

Ben didn't know what the weapon was but he knew he needed a different alien to stop it, then Rhomboid words gave him the answer. "That's it!" He slapped the Omnitrix on his chest and changed form. He was now a small green skinned creature with short limbs and a tail, the omnitrix was on his stomach, "Upchuck!" The large ball of blue energy fired at them and to everyones surprise Ben opened his mouth wide and swallowed the energy ball.

The Vreedle Brothers both blinked in shock, Octagon recovered first. "Ah when my brother said eat this he was not speaking literally, he was using what you would call a metaphor."

"Oh I'm sorry." Ben mock apologised. "Here you can have it back." With that he spit the energy ball back out, only now it was green. It exploded in a large flash causing everyone to shield their eyes, once the smoke cleared the two Vreedles were covered in scorch marks with smoke coming off them and Octagon hat was on fire.

"We believe it would be in or best interest at the moment," the older Vreedle took off his hat and blew out the flame before placing it back on his head. "to surrender." With that they both let out a painful groan in unison before falling to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Ben through his hands in the air. "That's how you save the day Upchuck style." He returned to human form. He turned to Looma. "Sweet moves out there."

"Oh stop." The princess looked away as her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

Mr Baumann came out of his hiding place and looked at the unconscious Vreedles, Ben placed a hand on his shoulder. "There see, problem solved."

"Problem solved?" Ignacius said in disbelief. "Two holes get blown in my walls, then an even bigger one is caused by you!" He points a finger right in Bens face.

"Hey take it easy." Ben raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I'm sorry about the wall but just think would have happened if I hadn't acted and it went off here."

Mr Baumann lowered his hand and let out a annoyed sigh knowing Ben was right, getting the wall fixed wouldn't cost to much, but losing much of his stock could have cost him dearly not to mention the possibility of a customer getting hurt.

"My apologies about the damage." Looma said stepping forward. "You'll be compensated for the cost of the repairs."

"Oh," that took Mr Baumann by surprise. "Thank you princess."

"Actions speak better than words so if you wish to thank me, you can make that call to Rontur the preparer about having him cater our wedding." Looma said.

Ignacius smiled. "Gladly."

"Okay you two go ahead with that." Ben said stepping over to the unconscious Vreedle brothers. "I'm gonna call in the Plumbers and keep an eye on these two until they get here."

"But their unconscious, what trouble could they cause?" Looma asked.

"With these two you never know." Ben said seriously. Looma and Mr Baumann seemed to take his word for it and headed back towards the food bar. Once they well out of earshot Ben let out a deep breath, "Oh boy." he said relieved to get away from the planning. He took out his cell phone and made a call. "Hey Rook its me."

"Ben," came Rooks voice "I was just about to contact you, the transport that was bringing the Vreedle Brothers in-"

"Exploded." Ben cut him off.

"How did you know?" The surprise was obvious in Rooks voice.

"They tried to rob Mr Baumann's store but me and Looma took them down." Ben explained.

"But there was nothing left of either of them and the surveillance shows them being caught in the blast." The Revonnahgander said.

"Clones." Ben said simply. "Are the drivers okay?"

"Yes, thankfully the transports insides were reinforced they were not harmed by the blast." Rook explained. "I will bring my Proto-TRUK to your location and transport the Vreedle brothers to Plumber headquarters, where they will be safely locked up before they can harm anyone."

"Or themselves." Ben added. "I'll keep an eye on them till you get here."

It didn't take long for Rook to arrive. "I take it their was a battle." Rook said placing the now cuffed Vreedle brothers in the back of his truck.

"What gave you that idea?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"Well, first was the very large hole in the wall that was clearly caused by an explosion. Then there are all the scorch marks from blaster fire and all the damages to the floor." Rook said.

Ben face palmed "Never mind."

"Ben!" Looma called running back over. "Great news Beloved, Rontur the preparer has agreed to cater the wedding." She clasped her hands together.

"Rontur the preparer?" Rook said in surprise. "How were you able to book him?"

"Turns out Mr Baumann knows the guy, lucky right?" Ben said trying to hide how nervous he was. Then he had an idea, "Well me and Rook better take the Vreedle brothers in, so looks like we're gonna have to cut this dinner short, sorry Looma."

"You don't have to apologise Ben, your duties as Earths champion are many." Looma said.

"Um right." Ben said surprised at how understanding she was. "Anyway how about we meet up tomorrow at Mr Smoothies?"

"Actually I have something else in mind." the princess said. "You've taken me through Undertown, to the movies and out to dinner. I think tomorrow you should come up to my ship."

Ben blinked. "Your warship?"

"Yes, I can give you the grand tour." She said happily.

"A tour a next generation Tetramand warship sounds very exciting." Rook said.

Suddenly I light bulb went off in Bens head. "Then you should come for the tour to."

"I should." Rook said surprised.

"He should?" Looma was equally surprised.

"Yeah the more the merrier." Ben said hoping that if Rook was there it would make things a little easier.

The princess folded her arms, "I don't know."

"Come on Looma hes my buddy and my partner and," Ben thought hard. "Hes top of the list for my best man."

"He is?" Looma asked surprised.

"I am?" Rook was even more surprised.

"Of course who else." Ben said.

Loom placed a hand under her chin as she thought about it She would have alter her plans a bit but it would do no harm. "Very well, but know this Rook." she pointed a finger at him. "You will not be recognised as the best man until you earn the position through combat."

"Understood princess." The Revonnahgander nodded.

"Oh princess!" Came the voice of Mr Baumann who was wheeling a red oil drum over. "Heres the Klateens you asked for."

"Thank you." Looma smiled.

Ben approached the drum lifting the lid. "Whats a klawteen?" He got his answer when a purple serpent like creature reached and snapped at him "GAH!"

Looma caught it with one hand an forced in back into the drum before securing the lid. "The purple ones tend to be more aggressive." Mr Baumann said.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "How many things do you sell here that try take a bite out of someone?" Ignacius placed a hand under his chin and looked like he was mentally counting, Ben rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He turned to Looma "Sorry dinner didn't work out."

"Are you joking?" Looma laughed. "Dinner and battle, it was a blast."

Looking at the large hole in the wall, Ben had to admit it was. "Yeah it was fun." Once again he was caught off guard when Looma kissed him on the cheek, making face go almost as red as hers.

The princess picked up the drum and held it under her lower right arm. "See you tomorrow." With that she headed to the exit and her ship.

Ben unknowingly gained a goofy smile on his face, then realized he wasn't alone. "We should got those two locked up right away," he said to Rook.

"Very well." The Revonnahgander said heading back to his Proto-TRUK.

Ben let out a sigh, then noticed Mr Baumann looking at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he smirked. "I was just thinking what a cute couple you and the princess made." He laughed.

Ben glared at him. "You know I haven't gone Cannonblot in a while, maybe I should taking for a roll around the store!" He raised his hand above the Omnitrix.

That wiped the smirk off Ignacius'es face. "Okay, okay no need for that!" remembering what happened last time.

Ben lowered his hand. "Okay then. Could I get another one of those slirock burgers?"

Mr Baumann raised an eyebrow. "If I make you one will you leave right away?"

"Deal." Ben nodded.

"Just a moment." Mr Baumann went to the food counter and came back a few moments later with a fresh one.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Ben took the burger and hopped into the Proto-TRUK as Rook drove off. "That went better I thought it would." Ben relaxed back into his seat taking a bite of his burger.

"So I am your first choice for your best man?" Rook said "Thank you Ben, but I thought you did not wish to marry Looma and who exactly would I have to battle?"

Ben shrunk down in his seat. "Spoke too soon."

 **Ben survives a very eventful lunch with Looma. But how will he fair on her warship? You'll just have to wait and see. But I promise both laughes and Action.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody. Prepare for something I know a lot of you have been hopping for. What is it? Read on and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 6**

Ben entered Plumbers headquarters to meet up with Rook before their trip to Looma's warship, he found him speaking with Max. "Hey Rook ready to go?"

"Not just yet." Max said. "We need to go over the plan first."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "What plan?"

"Magister Tennyson realised that the tour of the warship could give us an opportunity to study its inner workings." Rook explained.

"So your going to have a couple of extras guests for your trip." Max said before looking to his side and called, "Blukic, Driba!"

The two Galvan tech support team came forward each with a small backpack "Blukic and Driba reporting for duty." Driba said.

"Straight from breakfast." Blukic said before letting out a, "Burp!"

Ben looked to his grandfather. "Loomas letting Rook come because I said he was my first choice for my best man, but how am I gonna explain these two?"

"Just say they're friends who tagged along, worst case scenario she'll make them wait in the ship and if she does Rook will have to take in as many details of the ship as he can." Max explained.

"Understood." Rook nodded.

"Quick question." Ben raised his hand. "Why am I only hearing about the plan like ten minutes before we leave for the warship?"

"Because your only job will be keeping Looma busy and focused on you so she doesn't pay attention to Rook or Blukic and Driba." Max explained, then raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have all those smoothies?"

In Bens hands was a tray of smoothies. "What, me having smoothies is weird?"

"No, the fact that none of them are empty is the weird part." Rook said.

"Well there not for me there for Looma." Ben said getting a few looks from the others. "What? Looma likes smoothies as much as I do. Besides, your supposed to bring something when you visit a girl and Looma doesn't strike me as the kind of girl you give flowers."

No one could find a flaw in Bens logic. "Good point." Max admitted. "Now all of you better get going, you don't want to keep the princess waiting." With that Ben, Rook, Blukic and Driba got into Rooks Proto-TRUK which changed to ship mode, exited the base and flew towards the warship.

As the left Earths atmosphere and flew through space Ben had to stop Blukic and Driba from trying to drink the smoothies ."Knock it off!"

"But were hungry." Blukic said.

"Did you not say you had just eaten breakfast?" Rook asked.

Blukic looked at him for a moment, "Whats your point?"

"He means how can you still have room for smoothies?" Ben asked.

"Theres always room for smoothies." Driba said pointing at Ben. "We learned that from you."

Ben blinked "That does sound like something I'd say." he thought to himself. Then he saw Blukic reaching for one of the smoothies. "Hey!" he picked the Galvan up by his overalls. "I'll treat you two to some smoothies when we get back to Earth, but for now hands off!"

They received permission to come aboard flew into the hanger bay where Looma and a few guards were waiting for them. Be was the first to step out and was greeted by his fiancé, "Welcome Beloved" she walked over.

"Hi Looma." Ben raided his hand in greeting, "I brought you some smoothies." He presented her with the tray which she happily accepted.

"Thank you Ben." it was then she noticed the two Galvans. "Who are they?"

"These are my good friends Blukic and Driba." Ben introduced them.

"Greetings Princess." Driba bowed.

"Hows it going?" Blukic raised his cap.

Ben looked to Looma, "I know I should have called first and asked if they could come but when they heard me and Rook were getting a tour of the ship, they got excited and begged us to come along. So is there room for two more on this tour?"

Looma looked down at the two and was silent for a moment before answering. "Very well."

Ben blinked in surprise. "Wait really? I mean great!" He recovered from his surprise.

"Excuse me." Looma walked away from the group wand started talking a group of guards.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would." Ben said to Rook.

"Indeed," the Revonnahgander replied "I did not expect her to agree so easily."

A few seconds later Looma came back with a Tetramand guard. "This is commander Rotar he will be leading your tour of the ship."

"Welcome," he greeted them.

The princess pointed at Rook, Blukic and Driba "You may take these three now."

"As you wish Princess." He bowed his head. "Follow me."

As Rotar lead the Revonnahgander and the two Galvans, Ben became confused "Shouldn't I go with the tour?"

"Oh no Beloved your getting a private tour with your personal guide, me." Looma smiled.

"Really? Awesome." Ben put on a nervous smile.

"Lets get started!" Looma said happily before grabbing Bens hand and pulling him along.

"So much for it being less awkward." Ben thought to himself.

"We will see you later Ben." Rook said as his group disappeared down a hallway.

Before they were out of earshot Ben could hear Blukic ask. "Will lunch be provided at the end of this tour?"

As they walked, Looma held the tray in her upper left hand and took one cup in her upper right hand, she continued to hold Bens hand in her lower right hand. When they came to a door Looma used her free hand to press a button and open it for them to walk through. "Are you sure you don't one Ben?" she offered.

"No I'm good." Ben declined politely. "So whats this roo-" he didn't finish that sentence because his mouth was hanging open at what was in the room, weapons lots and lots of very big weapons.

"This is the armory!" Looma gestured to the room with her free hand ."It holds all the weapons for the guards and even some extra weapons for the ship when there not being used." She lead Ben inside. "Now ordinarily Tetramand warriors don't use weapons and prefer to fight using only using their bare fists, but like me and my hammer we do enjoy using weapons. So in this armory we everything from swords, maces, blasters and grenades to spare Techadon Energised Ion Particle Cannon for the war ship."

Ben was wide eyed seeing all the artillery with in a single room and gulped. "On second thought, I'd love one of those smoothies." Looma handed him one which he took a long sip of.

"So what do you think?" the princess asked.

"That's a lotta weapons." Ben blurted out. "I'm mean I'm just surprised you'd ever need them, your like a one woman army."

Looma's cheeks turned pink as she looked away, "Oh stop."

She had let go of Bens hand so he walked forward looking at the different weapons when a familiar one caught his eye, it looked like a large dart with metal back and point but was red in the middle, he picked it up "I've seen these before, what were they called." He placed a hand under his chin as he tried to remember.

"A sound wave grenade." Looma said walking closer.

"Right." Ben smiled remembering. "Albedo used one of these a while back when he had him cornered and-" he stopped realising that Looma didn't know what he was talking about. "Sorry about that, Albedos-" he went to explain but Looma cut him off.

"A Galvan who built an inferior copy of your Omnitrix and tried to steal yours, but ended up not only losing the copy he also became a genetic duplicate of you." She finished.

Ben blinked "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Looma smiled taking the sound wave grenade from him. "Since we became betrothed, I been researching your past, all your battles, the enemies you've faced and all the times you saved your world and many others." She looked at him. "To think you've been your planets protector and its greatest hero since you were only ten years old."

Ben actually felt himself getting embarrassed from Loomas words. "Its no big deal." He looked away scratching the back of his head, hoping she wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"It is a very big deal." Looma insisted. "You done more in a few years than, most beings do in an entire lifetime." She smiled warmly. "One of the many reasons I am honoured to be your fiancé."

Bens blush got redder and he put on a nervous smile before taking another long sip of his smoothy. "I wonder how the others are doing?" he thought to himself.

Rook, Blukic and Driba were currently within the ships engine room. "This warship is fitted with the largest Coros 5 engine block ever constructed." Commander Rotar gestured to the huge device.

"Oooohhhh." Blukic and Driba said in unison before snapping pictures with small cameras.

Blukic looked to Rook. "Should we examine it now?"

"Not now Blukic." Driba snapped. "Not when everyone will see us doing it."

Everyone in the engine room looked at the group. "They are simply excited to be seeing such a great feet of Tetramand engineering." Rook said quickly.

Commander Rotar was suspicious. "Are you three up to something?" He got right in Rook's face.

"Of course not." The Revonnahgander answered.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked still suspicious.

Rook thought quickly, then it came to him. "Blukic and Driba are both Galvans, the most intelligent race in the known universe. If they were involved in some kind of secret plan they would never be foolish enough to mention it in front of everyone."

The commander looked him for a moment before nodding, "Good point." and moved away.

Rook let out a sigh of relief before kneeling down to the two Galvans. "Please be more careful with what you say."

"What for?" Blukic asked.

"We nearly blew out cover." Driba said.

"No we didn't!" Blukic said.

"Yes we did!" Driba argued.

"No I didn't!" Blukic countered.

"Yes we did!" Driba snapped.

Rook shook his head. "I wonder how Ben is doing?" he thought to himself.

Ben and Looma had finished the smoothies before arriving at a new room, the room was very large and looked like a cross between a gymnasium and colosyseum. "This is the sparring room, a place for everyone to train and keep their combat skills sharp."

"Whoa, one heck of a gym." said an impressed Ben as they walked inside.

"It resembles the our training ground back home on Khoros." Looma explained.

"I gotta say being here really gets you into the fighting spirit." Ben said feeling rared up himself. "I actually feel like going a few rounds."

"Really?" Looma's eyes lit up. "What a wonderful idea Beloved!"

"Thanks." Ben said "Wait what idea?"

"A sparring match!" the princesses voice was full of excitement. "It will be exhilarating."

As she moved away and began stretching, Ben realised what he'd just done. "Oh crud."

Looma took a battle stance at the other side of the floor. "Oh this will be even better than our last battle."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "It will?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it beloved but when we first met I didn't think much of you, but now that I've seen the true warrior that you are I'm to give you everything I've got." The princess drove both her right fists into her left hands to emphasis her point.

Ben gulped remembering how tough Looma was the last time they'd fought and now she was going to fight even harder. But then he smiled confidently because no matter how tough the fight was, Ben 10 fought to win. "Well then get ready Looma, cause here I come!" With that he slammed down on the Omnitrix.

When the light passed Ben was now a large round creature with white skin, four claws on each hand, yellow armor plates on his back, arms and sides, the Omnitrix on his chest. "Cannonbolt!" He looked at Looma "Ready or not, here I come!" With that he curled into a ball and started spinning really fast before speeding towards Looma.

The princess didn't attempt to dodge, instead she held her ground held out her arms and took the attack head on. When Cannonbolt crashed into her she was pushed back a few feet but grabbed his spinning form and stopped herself, she pushed against Ben for a few moments before lifting him off the ground.

"Uh oh." Ben said form inside the ball before Looma threw him at the wall which he bounced off of and began bounced around the room like a ball in a pinball machine. Looma waited for the right moment and raised her fists above her head and when Ben was coming right at her she brought her fists down on him smashing him into the floor. Ben uncurled and lay on the floor "That hurt." he groaned.

"Isn't it exciting!" Looma said clapping her hands together and raising them over head her head, Ben knew what she was about to do and hit Omnitrix on his chest. The flash of green light filled Loomas vision as she brought her fists down, but it felt like she'd hit something wet. She looked down to her hands covered in green slime and more of it was splattered on the floor. "Ben?" she wondered had she just reduced her fiancé to slop.

A noise got her attention and she looked up to see a hovering device with the Omnitrix on top. "That's my name." a voice came from it. "But right now you can call me," the device flew over the slime and seemed to pull it all after it and away from Looma where it then took on humanoid amoeba-like shape with green eyes. "Goop!" He looked at the Princess, "Round two!" then charged at her.

Looma threw a punch at Goop, but his Anti-Gravity Projector pulled to the right and his body went around her fist. He then spun around Looma stretching out his body and wrapped himself around her before constricting and pining her arms to her sides. "Gotcha!" Looma grit her teeth, then with a large amount of effort she was able to pull her arms away and break Goops body off of her where it landed in several places on the floor.

The Anti-Gravity Projector flew around collecting the pieces before ringing them all together allowing Goop to reform, "My turn." Looma charged and began punching Ben with powerful blows. But no matter how hard she hit him Goops body instantly recovered as if nothing had happened.

Ben spoke in between the punches, "No matter. How hard. You punch. Goop doesn't feel. A thing." Looma pulled all four of her arms back before bringing them together in a Thunder Clap, which splattered Ben straight across the room. Once again the Anti-Gravity Projector flew around pulling all the pieces together and Goop reformed crossing his arms. "Give up?"

"Never!" the princess said with determination, she could tell her attacks had no effect, but then spotted a weakness. Looma smirked as she charged at Ben who just stood there feeling confident she couldn't hurt him, the princess threw a punch but instead of Ben she hit the Anti-Gravity Projector above his head sending it flying across the room. Without the projector to maintain Goops body, he feel to the floor as a puddle of goo, unable to move in the slightest. Looma saw she had the advantage and pressed on by going after the projector which had just floated off the floor.

"Oh I feel dizzy, somehow." Ben's voice came from the device, it dashed left just in time to dodge Looma's fist hit the floor. It zig zagged to avoid her other three fists and flew around her, Looma tried to grab it but it returned to Ben allowing him to reform his body. "Okay so much for that plan." he reached up to the projector hitting the Omnitrix covering his body in green energy.

He was now a very big brown dinosaur with strong arms, wearing black and white briefs and a green sash across his chest containing the Omnitrix. "Humungousaur!" he shouted raising his arms in the air. "Now we're talking!" he said rushing at Looma and threw a right hook at her, the Princess dodged his fist but struck by his tail when swung it around knocking her back. Ben raised both his fists above his head and swung them down but Looma reacted quickly raising her arms up and grabbing Bens before they could hit her, "Having fun yet?" he asked.

Looma smiled brightly, "A blast!" she reached out with one hand grabbing the sash across his chest, she then lifted Humungousaur off the ground and threw him over her shoulder and face first into the wall. Ben pulled his face free and shook his head clear, her turned just in time to see Looma punch him across the face making him stumble back. Ben put up his arms to shield himself from Loomas punches. "I haven't had a fight like this in ages!" Ben took a step back and moving his arms away from him and tried bring his hands together to grab Looma but she ducked under his hands, she looked up and Ben who realised he was wide open.

"Uh-oh." he managed to say before Looma hit him with a fisted uppercut that knocked him off his feet and flipped him over before he landed on his face. Ben pushed himself off the ground and rubbed his chin. "I need different approach." He thought to himself. Ben looked up to see Looma leap at him with her fists raised, without thinking Ben crouched down and leapt head first at Looma, with his thick reptilian skull hitting her dead on and making her skid across the room on her back.

Ben stood up, "Lets see you fight what you can't touch, time for Big Chill!" he hit the Omnitrix on his chest. When the green light passed Ben was now a creature with a black and green colour scheme, one green eye in the middle of his head, two antennae and a tail with plugs on their tips, four fingered hands with similar plugs on the tip of each finger and the Omnitrix was on his chest. "Feedback?" he realised he had been turned into the wrong alien yet again, but shrugged it off and smirked ."I can work with this." With that he raised his hands and fired a blast of electrical energy at Looma. She crossed her arms in front to shield herself but when the blast hit she was electrocuted all over, Looma grit her teeth and charged and began swing at him but Feedback used his agility to dodge her punches. Ben jumped back to put a little distance between them and put his fingers together, he slowly pulled them apart forming a ball of electrical energy. "Your gonna have to get creative if you wanna beat me." he fired the energy ball at her.

Looma pulled her arms back and brought them together in a Thunder Clap that collided with the energy ball causing it to destabilise and burst in a flash of light. Ben was caught off guard when Looma charged through light, he jumped into the air to jump over her but Looma was hopping for that. She grabbed Feedbacks tail and slammed him down onto the floor, he groaned as he looked up at her. "Creative enough for you Beloved?" She then proceeded to slam him repeatedly against the floor before spinning him above her head so fast he became a black bur. Then with a great deal of strength she threw Feedback at the wall where he slammed face first into it.

Ben let out a painful groan as he pulled his face from the wall. "That is so not how I pictured that going." Then he felt Looma grab him by the back of his head "Oh no," was all he could say before she pulled him off the wall.

A moment later Looma threw Ben to the floor, she had used Feedbacks tail and long antennas to tie him up which his was now struggling to get out of. "Want to take a break Ben? Your looking a bit tied up a the moment." she laughed.

"Real funny." Ben said before he was covered in green light and return to human form, he stood up stretching. "You've been working out."

The Princess smiled brightly at that. "Why yes. I have enhanced my usual training, thanks for noticing." She took battle stance. "Breaks over!" and leapt at him.

"GAH!" Ben jumped out of the way of her fist as it struck the ground where he had been standing, he activated the Omnitrix but instead of selecting and alien he closed his eyes. "You know what, surprise me." and pressed the core. When the light passed Ben was now standing over twelve feet tall with red skin, four green eyes and four well muscled arms ending with four fingered hands each wearing black fingerless gloves. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a green stripe going down the middle and black pants. "Four Arms!" he said pleased with his transformation, "Get ready Looma." He cracked his knuckles "For four fists of fury."

Rather than being intimidated, Looma had an excited smile on her face. "Oh yes!" and charged as did Ben, the two of them collided grabbing each others hands and began grappling each one trying to over power the other. Ben suddenly stopped pushing and fell backwards, Looma so caught of guard by this that she didn't stop pushing and fell forward. As Ben hit the floor he raised both his feet up and Loomas stomach landed on them, she let go of Bens hands and saw him smirk before he pushed his legs upwards sending her into the air, he stood up quickly and crouched low before jumping into the air to meet Looma as she fell back down. He hit her with a left hook that sent her across them room, bouncing along the floor her helmet came off just before she came to a stop.

Ben landed feeling good at his plans success and looked to see Looma stand up, without her helmet Loomas long black hair came loose and as she stood up she flipped it over her shoulder. Time seemed to slow down for Ben as this happened and he that Looma wasn't just a mighty warrior, she was also a beautiful princess. He was brought out of his thoughts when Looma's fist connected with his face and knocked him off his feet and onto the floor, "Is something wrong Ben?" she asked looking down at him. "You didn't even try to block my attack."

Ben shook his head clear. "Sorry, zoned out there for a second." he stood up. "Won't happen again." The two of them began trading punches and blocking, neither one took a step back or let they other out of arms reach, Ben crossed his arms in front to shield himself from Looma's punches and waited for an opening and then it came he seized it. As he blocked one of Looma's punches Ben kicked her in the stomach taking her by surprise and making her step back and before she could recover Ben delivered an uppercut that knocked her off her feet, then he tackled her to the ground. Four Arms was on top of Looma and had pinned all of her arms above her head. "Gotcha!"

Looma struggled against his grip but with Four Arms strength and no leverage, she couldn't get free. But in spite of this she was smiling, "Oh this is everything I thought it'd be!"

Ben noticed something different in her voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Well battle is a way of life for Tetramands, we fight for fun and for sport but battle between a male and a female can also be, I believe humans call it," Looma's cheeks turned pink. "Foreplay."

All four of Bens eyes widened. "Foreplay!" At learning this he unintentionally loosened his grip on Looma's arms and she took advantage of it. Looma's upper right fist broke free and hit Four Arms square in the face making him release her other arms, she drove her lower arms into his stomach making him double over. Then she grabbed his shoulders and threw him off of her and he hit the ground hard, Ben stood but the moment he did, Looma was behind him wrapped an arm around his neck in a headlock and used her lower arms to grab his in an arm lock. "Can barely breath."

"I know!" The Princess'es voice was full of excitement. "Isn't it amazing?"

Ben needed to break out of her hold, he moved his right leg back behind hers and pulls it forward making her lose balance and fall back wards. He used the Princess'es surprise to break free of her grip and to drop down after her driving two elbows into her gut. Taking advantage of her stunned moment he grabs Looma, lifts her up and spins her around before hammer tossing her at the ceiling. She hit's the ceiling hard and sticks to it for a moment before falling, Ben crouched low before jumping as high as he could, Looma opened her eyes in time to Bens two right fist strike her so hard she flip in the air a couple of times. Four Arms had used his enhanced jumping to reach the ceiling and flipped him self over so his feet hit it then launched him self down at Looma who had just hit the ground. He pulled back his two right fists as he came at her and she opened her eyes again to see him strike. Four Arms attack had such force the when he struck it created a shockwave that shook the entire training room, Ben stood up looked down at Looma who was unconscious on the floor, the fight was over.

The room was silent until a beeping got Bens attention, a moment later he was covered in green energy and returned to his human form. He approached the princess and stood over her. "Looma?" no response so he leaned in closer/ "You okay?" Then her eyes popped open startling Ben, but before he could move away Looma grabbed him and stood up pulling him into a hug.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" she squeezed Ben tighter cutting off his air and pulling his face into her large chest. "I have never had battle so, exhilarating!"

"Air!" Ben managed to gasp and Looma let him go.

"Apologies Beloved." She said sincerely.

"No problem." Ben said once his breathing returned to normal and he stopped blushing. "Some fight huh?" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"It was wonderful!" Looma clasped her hands together. "You are every bit the warrior I thought you were and much more." She looked at Ben with admiration.

Ben saw the way she was looking at him and a realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Looma had fallen for him when he beat her the first time, becoming her fiancé. Now that he had beaten her again the princess was even more attracted to him. "Probably should've seen that one coming." He thought while mentally face palming.

Suddenly a beeping was heard but it wasn't the Omnitrix, Looma took a small communication device from her side and held it to her ear. "Yes? An explosion?"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Are we under attack?"

Looma shut off her communicator and looked at Ben. "Theres a problem in the hanger bay."

They headed back to the hanger bay and when the entered the first thing they saw was a couple of Tetramands putting out a fire on Rooks Proto-TRUK. "What happened?" Ben asked.

"He did it!" Blukic and Driba said in unison pointing at each other. "Me?"

"You're the one who set it off!" Driba said.

"No I wasn't!" Blukic said.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

Ben rolled his eyes and looked to Rook. "What happened?"

The Revonnahgander began, "We had returned to the hanger bay so Blukic and Driba could retrieve something from the ship."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Rook, Commander Rotar, Blukic and Driba entered the hanger bay and approached the Proto-TRUK. "I cant believe I've already used up the memory card." Driba said._

 _"Maybe if you didn't take five pictures of everything you wouldn't have run out." Blukic said. "An energy coupler is an energy coupler, no matter many times you take a picture of it."_

 _"Do they always fight like this?" Commander Rotar asked._

 _"Yes." Rook nodded as Blukic and Driba got into the Proto-TRUK "Thank you for allowing them to return for a new memory card."_

 _"Ordinarily I wouldn't but you are guests of the Princess, so you have special liberties." he explained._

 _"Is that why I was permitted to keep my Proto-Tool with me?" the Revonnahgander asked._

 _"Yes, besides your on a warship full of Tetramand warriors, it wouldn't do you much good anyway." Rotar laughed._

 _Blukic and Driba exited the truck. "I got it."_

 _Then Commander Rotar was approached by a Tetramand guard carrying a very large cannon. "Here is the weapon you asked for commander."_

 _Rotar took the cannon, "Thank you, that will be all." with that the guard left._

 _"Is that a Tetramand ionised proton cannon?" Rook asked._

 _"Indeed but this one has become non-functional for some unknown reason. Since we now have two members of the smartest race in the universe on the ship, I thought they could find the problem and fix it." the commander explained._

 _A moment later Blukic and Driba walked up to them. "We're ready."_

 _"First, the commander wishes for you to examine this cannon to determine the cause of its malfunction." Rook said and Rotar knelt down to give them access to it._

 _The two Galvans jumped onto the cannon and began looking it over, Blukic roved the top cover of the cannon and looked in. "Theres your problem." he got their attention "The conductor cables disconnected." he pointed at a red cable with a gold plug like device at the end._

 _"It can't send energy to the blast." Driba said leaning his hand against the handle._

 _"Well fix it then." Commander Rotar said._

 _Blukic placed his hands on his sides. "The word please exists in the Tetramand language to you know."_

 _Rotar narrowed his four eyes at the small Galvan. "Fix it, please."_

 _"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Blukic reached do and connected the cable into its socket, but the moment he did their was a humming noise. A moment later a ball of yellow energy formed at the barrel of the cannon, it then blasted forward with a short trail of light behind it making Blukic and Driba fall to the ground and it flew straight at the Proto-TRUK. When the energy ball hit the front of the truck it exploded in a flash of bright light that everyone shielded their eyes from, when it passed the front of the truck had a hole blown in it and was on fire._

 _"MY PROTO-TRUK!" Rook shouted._

(Present Time)

"Then the guards began extinguishing the flames and you and the Princess arrived." The Revonnahgander finished. A moment later the fire was put out and Rook approached, he began to examine the damages.

"How bad is it?" Ben asked.

"The Faster-Than-Light Drive is slightly singed but otherwise undamaged, No!" he gasped suddenly "The Quil-Tech Nanoshift Transformer."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Is that important?"

"Only if you want the Proto-TRUK to be able to switch from truck to ship mode and vice versa." Driba said.

"If you don't then its not a big deal." Blukic added.

"The system the performs the transformation seems intact, but the initiation module is badly damaged." Rook said lifting out a device that was charged and dented.

"Can you fix it?" Ben asked, a moment later the module broke apart in Rooks hands and fell to the floor. "I'll take that as a no."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't set off the cannon!" Driba Glared at Blukic who returned the glare.

"Reconnecting the conductor cable wouldn't make it fire, you must fired it by leaning against the trigger!" Blukic said.

"I was no where near the trigger." Driba shook his head. "You probably messed with something inside the cannon that caused it to fire."

"No I didn't!" Blukic said.

"Yes you did!" Driba argued.

"No I didn't!" Blukic countered.

"Yes you-" Driba was cut off by Ben who stepped in between them.

"Do I need to separate you two?" he used his hands to keep them apart.

Looma came forward and placed a hand on Rooks shoulder. "My apologies for your vehicle, you will be compensated for all needed repairs." she assured him.

"Thank you Princess." Rook said. "But it seems we will also require transport to return to Earth."

Looma placed her hands on her hips. "I'm afraid that's not an option, all of our ships are currently under maintenance." she gestured to all the ships that were being worked on by Tetramand engineers.

"Were they doing that when we got here?" Driba asked Blukic who only shrugged.

Ben stepped forward trying to use the Omnitrix. "Well whatever we're doing the we wouldn't be using the Omnitrix." He looked to Looma "Our fight really drained its energy."

The princess smiled, taking that as a compliment. Then she smiled even wider "I have the perfect solution, you can all spend the night here!"

"Here?" Ben, Rook, Blukic and Driba said together.

"Of course, this ship has spare rooms you can stay in and in the morning when the maintenance on the ships is complete one will be used to take you home." She explained.

"Just a second." Ben said walking over to Rook "What do you think? Should we stay or just call a Plumber ship?" he whispered.

"We are guests on this ship. I believe we should accept the Princesses hospitality." Rook said.

A moment later they turned to Looma. "We'd love to stay the night." Ben said.

"Wonderful!" Looma clasped her hands together "I'll have the guards show you to your room." With that she signalled some guards and gave them the instructions. As the group walked away, Looma's smile turned into a triumphant smirk. "Perfect!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed Ben and Loomas rematch. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter and post it before Christmas, but no promises. Until then, let you imaginations think of what spending a night on the ship may lead to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas everybody! No doubt you've all had your own ideas about whats coming this chapter, well prepare yourselves and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 7**

Commander Rotar lead Ben, Rook, Blukic and Driba to the guest quarters. "Here we are," he pressed a button opening the door. The room was large and clearly intended for Tetramand guests, a large bed, a table with two chairs and a computer.

"Looks cosy." Ben shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"You wont be staying here Ben Tennyson." Rotar said getting their attention. "This room is for the Revonnahgander and the room beside it is for the two Galvans. The Princess has arranged special accommodations for you."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Special accommodations?"

"Probably because you're her future husband." Driba said.

"Either that, or she thinks you've got more smoothies." Blukic added before asking. "Do you have any extra smoothies?"

Ben face palmed. "For the last time, no!"

"I offer you my congratulations Ben Tennyson." Rotar said suddenly. "You are truly a great warrior to be worthy of Princess Looma's hands in marriage, something I was never able to do."

Ben blinked. "Wait, you mean you-"

He nodded, "Yes, I once fought the Princess in the hopes of becoming her husband. That was almost four of your Earth years ago."

Rook thought about it and realized. "That was around the same time of Looma's engagement to Kevin."

"Indeed, I battled Looma a few days before Kevin Levin arrived. I fought as hard as I could but in the end Princess Looma defeated me and broke my heart." he explained.

"Poor guy." Ben thought to himself.

The commander went on. "Well she didn't break it, but she did severally brouse my Cardiovascular System." he didn't notice Bens eyes widen. "But in any event well done, your skills as a warrior have earned a bride like no other."

Ben gulped, "Thanks."

Rook placed his hand on Bens shoulder, "Ben, a moment please."

They entered Rooks room which matched the first one, "Whats up?"

"I believe there more going on here than it seems." The Revonnahgander could see Ben was confused so he decided to explain. "Driba was correct, reconnecting the conductor cable should not have caused the cannon to fire."

"Blukic and Driba messed this something and there was an explosion, sounds normal to me." Ben shrugged.

Rook folded his arms. "The conductor cable coming loose is also strange, Tetramand engineering is know for its reliability, effectiveness and sound construction. I do not see how the cable could have come loose on its own. Also, I am positive that the ships were not being worked on by engineers when we returned to the hanger bay."

"Well, what do you think is going on?" Ben asked.

Rook placed a hand under his chin, "I am not certain, this is all merely speculation. But I have this feeling, as you would say, in my guts."

"Its just gut actually." Ben said.

Rook raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"Nevermind." Ben shook his head. "I'm glad to see you using your gut but I think your just being paranoid, theres no evil plot going on." A moment later Ben blinked. "Whoa, never thought I'd be the one saying that to you."

"It is usually the other way around." Rook agreed. "But I still think something is going on."

"Ben Tennysen!" Rotar called, "The Princess wishes to see you."

"Better not keep her waiting." Ben said walking away and stopped at the door. "My advice Rook, follow your gut." With that he left with the commander.

Commander Rotar lead Ben to a door. "Shes waiting for you inside."

"Thanks." Ben said and the commander walked away. Ben pressed the button opening the door and walked in, the first thing he noticed was that the room was huge, like he could fit his whole house inside it. On the wall Ben noticed Physons weapon mounted on a plaque.

"Welcome to my personal quarters Beloved!" Looma greeted him.

Ben walked forward. "You wanted to see me?"

Looma walked him towards the side of the room. "Well after our battle, I thought we could both use a way to relax." She pressed a button and the wall slid open revealing what looked like a bathroom.

"Is that a hot tube?" Ben asked seeing a large tub round full of water.

"Why yes it is." Looma nodded. "This is the latest model from Khoros."

Ben scratched his head looking at it. "Wow, I didn't know Tetramands made hot tubs."

Looma blinked in surprise. "You didn't? That's strange considering Tetramands invented hot tubs."

"Wait what?" Ben said in shock. "Your people invented hot tubs?"

Looma nodded, "Almost two centuries ago. Khoros is mainly a dessert world, so we love a chance to soak in the hot water. It is a change from what Tetramand engineering is known for, but every member of our species loves them." she explained.

"Wow, never knew that." Having seen all he'd seen it wasn't often Ben was surprised, but this time he was.

Before he could say anything else he saw Looma had removed her helmet letting her long black hair down. Then she unclipped the half a skirt around her waist, then removed her boots, gloves and upper armor and shoulder pads by lifting them over her head leaving her in just a black leotard. "Looma! What are you doing?" Ben asked wide eyed.

Looma moved the straps off of her shoulders, "Taking my armor off Beloved, you don't expect me to go in with it on do you?" She laughed pulling down her leotard making Ben shut his eyes. "Well Ben?" Taking a risk he opened one eye, but then both his eyes went wide seeing her. Looma wasn't naked like he'd thought she was, instead she was wearing a gold colured two piece bikini that accentuated her curves. She struck a pose with left hands on her hip and her right hands behind her head while pushing her chest out. "How do I look?"

Ben knew that Looma had an hour glass figure but now that her armor was off he saw just how shapely she really was, what grabbed his attention most her large breasts. No longer held back by her armor Ben could see they were even bigger than they appeared. "Whoa!" His mouth hung open and his face turned red and he couldn't stop himself from staring.

Looma walked over to him and used her hand to close his mouth then she bent down bringing her face closer to his, which caused her feminine features bounce slightly making Ben blush even harder. "Shall we soak?"

Those words snapped Ben out of his shock, "What ah, sorry I can't." he held up his hands. "I didn't bring swimming trunks."

"That's no a problem." Looma said walking over to a drawer, grabbing something and bringing something over, "Here."

In her hands was a pair of black swimming trunks with green outlines. Ben took them and realised to his surprise that they were human size. "Where did you get this?"

"When you took me on that tour of Undertown, I spotted them in a stall and the colours made me think you'd like them." she explained.

The trunks matched the colour scheme of his T-shirt. "Thanks Looma," he said sincerely.

The princess smiled. "Now that you have swimwear, get changed and we can get in."

Ben looked left and right. "Where can I change?"

"Heres fine." Looma said. Bens eyes widened a little but she smiled at him. "Don't worry Beloved, I won't peek." She winked at him and turned around. This gave Ben full view of Looma's backside and the bikini bottom she was wearing left very little to the imagination.

Ben spun around with a huge blush forming on his face. "BAD THOUGHTS!" He screamed mentally.

Looma could hear the sound of Ben undressing and her head began to slowly turn, she stopped herself and let out a small giggle as her cheeks turned pink.

A moment later Ben was changed into the trunks, "Ready." He folded up his clothes and placed them in the corner out of the way.

Looma pressed a few buttons on a panel on the hot tub and the water began heating up, the water jets came on and the bubbles appeared. Looma lowered herself into the water she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh as she felt the water on her skin. Ben couldn't stop himself from staring at her large breasts which just above the water and looked like they were floating. "Aren't you going to join me Beloved?"

That snapped Ben out of it, "Huh? Oh right, sure." he climbed to the top of the hot tub and lowered a foot into the water, a second later he pulled it. "HOT!" He screamed jumping on one foot while holding the burnt foot in his hands.

Looma blinked in confusion at the sight of her fiancé jumping up and down on one foot, what she didn't notice was Ben was moving backwards with each hop making him fall off the hot tub with a yelp as before hitting the floor. "Ben!" Looma stood up and rushed to the side and looked down at Ben sitting up rubbing his sore head, she saw the skin on his foot going a little red and she realised what had happened. "I'm so sorry Beloved, it hadn't occurred to me that a comfortable heat for a Tetramand would be too hot for a human." She apologised.

"Its okay." Ben said getting to his feet. "It was an honest mistake." His foot still burned a little, but he ignored it. "Maybe just turn down the temperature a bit."

Looma pressed a few buttons on the panel and the water temperature began to decrease. "There, the water should be a much more comfortable temperature for you now."

Ben slowly dipped his foot into the water and it was indeed much more comfortable, he lowered himself into it and luckily there was a seat he could sit on so he wouldn't have to stand. "Ahh that is good." Ben closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I thought this would be a good way for us to relax after our battle." Looma said. "In fact I was hopping you could do something for me."

Ben opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sure, what?"

The princess smiled and turned away from him. "Would give me a back rub?"

Bens eyes widened thinking he misheard her. "A, a back rub?"

"Yes." Looma pulled her hair out of the way giving Ben clear view of her back and the strap of her bikini.

Ben gulped, "Sure." he said with out realising it and moved over towards her. He raised his hands out of the water and looked at them thinking, "Sure, why did I say that? Oh man." Looking at Looma back he took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

The moment Bens hands touched Loomas skin he was shocked at how soft it was. "Wow, for someone so tough you've got pretty soft skin."

"Why thank you Beloved." Looma turned her head to look back at him. "I use a special lotion."

Ben blinked, "Never pegged your for the beauty product type."

Looma let out a small laugh, "I may be a warrior but I am still a lady."

Ben started rubbing Looma's shoulders and thought about her words, his first impression of the princess was a ruthless, powerful warrior. Which she was, but now Ben was really starting to see that Looma was also a woman and he didn't get why it took seeing her out of her armor for him to see that. "Then again the first time I met she spent the day trying to crack my skull open." he thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a moan came from Looma. "Mmm yes Beloved right there." Ben felt his face heat up at Loomas words and decided to end this back rub before it got awkward, well any more awkward.

"There." He removed his hands. "Feel better?"

Looma turned to face him. "Much better, your turn."

Ben blinked. "Wait what?"

"Now I'm going to give you a back rub," she raised all of her arms out of the water and came towards Ben who started backing away.

"Ah that's not necessary Looma." He raised his own hands in a defensive gesture, he felt his back hit the wall of the hot tub. "I'm done soaking anyway!" He said quickly and turned to climb out.

Before he could Looma placed her upper hands on his shoulders and her lower ones on his sides and pulled Ben back in. "Don't worry Ben, I won't hurt you."

The Princesses words didn't reassure Ben as numerous memories of Four Arms accidentally breaking things due to his great strength came to mind making him gulp. Looma began massaging Ben's back and shoulders and to Ben surprise it wasn't painful at all, in fact it felt really good. Firm but gentle at the same time, with out realising it he smiled and leaned against the wall of the hot tub with his arms over the edge. "That's really nice," he muttered closing his eyes.

Looma smiled. "I glad to hear that Beloved, its good to all that practice is paying off."

"Practice?" Ben looked back at her.

"Well after we became betrothed I realised that even though you are a great warrior your human body is," she paused looking for the right way to say it, "fragile, when compared to a Tetramand body."

Ben couldn't argue with that, he knew from being a Tetramand just how durable they were being able to withstand from bullets to explosives. "Okay."

"So I began practising the with the speckled gromp fruit." Looma said.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "The what now?"

"It's a kind of fruit that grows on Khoros, we drink the juice from them. But there so fragile that if your not careful you'll squish them and get splattered by the juice." she explained. "Most Tetramands just stab the speckled gromp and let the juice pour out but some pick the fruit and gently insert a straw to sip the juice slowly."

"So you practised massaging a fruit that could explode in your hands, so that you wouldn't accidentally hurt me?" Ben asked.

"That's right." Looma nodded.

"Wow, that's really thoughtful of you Looma." Ben smiled at her. "Thanks."

"No thanks necessary Ben." Looma said continuing her massage and Ben turned back enjoying it. "After all." Looma leaned down, "I couldn't hurt my fiancé outside of combat now could I?" Ben could feel her breath on the back of his neck, then she kissed his neck making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his eyes widen. He nearly jumped out of the tub but Looma removed her hands. "All done, feel better Beloved?"

Despite the shock, Ben did feel good, Loomas massage really loosened up his stiff muscles from their fight. "Wow." Ben said stretching his arms out. "I feel great! You've got great hands Looma."

The princess's cheeks turned pink as she looked away. "Thank you Beloved." When her blush went down she looked back at Ben. "I think we've soaked long enough." With that she and Ben got out of the hot tub and got towels so they could dry themselves off.

"I gotta say that was nice." Ben said drying off his hair with the large towel.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Beloved, because I could use your help with something." Looma finished drying off and went to a cabinet. "Remember the special lotion I use on my skin that I told you about?"

"The one that gives you soft skin, yeah why?" Ben asked.

Looma took a bottle of pink liquid out of the cabinet. "I was hopping you could help me apply it." She handed him the bottle that was the size of a giant Champaign bottle.

Ben blinked. "Apply it?"

"At least on my back." Looma said gabbing a giant towel and walking over to the middle of the room. "Even with four arms its not easy to rub the lotion on there." She lay the towel down on the floor and lay down on her front.

Ben looked at the bottle in his hands. "Okay no big deal." Ben thought to himself. "I mean I already rubbed her back a minute ago, whats the difference?"

"Oh almost forgot." Looma said suddenly, she reached behind her back and undid the strap on her bikini. The straps then fell to the floor and Ben could see the uncovered side of Looma's breast, his face turning red he moved quickly towards her trying hard not to stare.

"Maybe it could be even more awkward." Ben sighed mentally, he removed the lid and with and poured some of the lotion on his hands albeit with a little difficulty due to the bottles size. "Here goes nothing." he placed his hands on Loomas back and began rubbing the lotion along her skin.

"Mmm." Looma moaned closing her eyes.

Ben felt his face heating up and decided to rub her back faster, soon he was done. "Finished." he pulled his hands away.

"While your at it can you do the back of by legs to?" she asked not opening her eyes.

"Um, okay." Ben said moving down so that her feet were in front of him, he put some more lotion on his hands and started rubbing her ankles. "Okay I'm away from her chest, this should be less awkward." he thought as he rubbed up her legs.

It wasn't until he heard Loomas loud moaning that he realised that he was rubbing her thighs. "Mmm yes Beloved a little harder," she moaned. Bens face turned red again as he did what she asked and rubbed harder which earned more moans from the princess.

"Okay I think that's your legs done." Ben's face was bright red as he got up. "I'm sure you take handle the rest."

"That you beloved." Looma said standing up. She took the bottle and walked over to the other side of the room.

Ben shut his eyes, dropped his head and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." when he opened his eyes they then widened at the sight of Looma's bikini top on the floor. Picking it up off the floor he looked at Looma, whos back was turned to him. "Hey Looma!"

Looma began to turn around and it was then Ben realised that as he was holding her bikini, than that meant her chest was uncovered, he covered his eyes just before she turned fully. "Yes Ben?"

"You ah, dropped something." he held up the bikini.

Looma blinked and looked down at her bear chest, "Oh my." She rushed over grabbing the bikini and quickly put it back on. "Than you Ben." Ben uncovered his eyes and saw Looma was covered again, though he could see the pink in her cheeks.

She turned away and walked what resembled a Japanese paper screen boor and a very large one, at least by human standards. When Looma stepped behind the screen Ben could see the outline of her shadow as she moved, which meant he saw her bend over as she pulled down her bikini bottoms. This gave Ben a view of her shapely behind before she straightened up, she placed her lower two hands on her breasts before reaching behind with her upper hands and undid the bikini strap.

What happened next nearly made Bens eyes pop out of there sockets, Looma pulled the bikini away letting her large breasts free which bounced. "Whoa!" Ben said "There even bigger than I thought they were."

Looma help up the bottle and poured some lotion onto her heft hands, she put the bottle down and rubbed her hands together so the lotion was on all four of them. Her reached behind herself with her lower arms and placed her hands on her backside, she began rubbing the lotion on her skin and because of the silence in the room Ben could actually hear the princess rubbing the lotion on herself. Bens face was already red but then turned several shades redder when Looma placed her upper hands on her chest and began rubbing the lotion onto her breasts, "Mmm," she moaned.

Bens jaw was hanging low and he couldn't seem to move his arms to cover his ears "Oh man." he thought to himself. "Maybe I should have rubbed the rest of the lotion on." he blinked. "What am I thinking!" he shook his head.

"Beloved!" Looma called from behind the screen. "Could you grab the box on the counter please?"

Ben looked to his left and spotted a box on a counter. "Okay." he walked over and had to reach up to grab he box but was able to get it. "Huh, pretty light." he was half expecting to need to transform to be able to lift it. He brought it over to the screen and gulped. "Here you go." he held out the box while covering his eyes with his hand.

The princess reached out from behind the screen and took it. "Thank you Ben."

"No problem." Ben said backing away a few steps before uncovering his eyes. He saw Loomas silhouette moving but he couldn't tell what she was doing, he knew she opened the box and took something out but that was it. He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand under his chin. "Whats she up to?"

"All done." Looma said suddenly and walked out from behind the screen and when Ben saw her his jaw nearly hit the floor. Looma was wearing a black silk nightie, the material was see through cept for her breasts so Ben could see Looma's well toned stomach. It went down to her hips but only covered the very top of her black silk panties, it also gave an amazing view of Looma's cleavage. As she walked towards Ben that cleavage bounced with every step she took and could not look away. "What do you think?" she asked.

Ben just stood there staring at the princess for a few moments before using his hand to close his open mouth before he started drooling. "Wow," was the only word he could think of.

Looma smiled brightly as a pink blush formed on her cheeks. "Its getting late, we should both get some sleep."

That made Ben relax a little. "Good idea, the commander said you had set up special accommodations for me. So where am I sleeping?"

"Why right here of course." Looma said simply.

Ben blinked. "I'm sorry did you say here?"

The princess nodded walked over to a gold semi see through curtain and pulled it across revealing a large bed, gold coloured pillows and mattress with a black blanket with a gold trim.

"How did I not notice that when I walked in?" Ben asked himself.

"Shall we?" Looma grabbed hand and pulled him towards the bed, she doesn't even notice Ben struggling to get out of her grip.

They stopped at the bed and once Looma let go Ben placed a hand on the bed. "Wow this is really soft." suddenly a noise was heard, like something banged off metal.

"What was that?" Looma asked looking around.

Ben looked to the ceiling and saw what looked like and air vent fall open, followed by Blukic and Driba falling out of it. Bens eyes widened and was about to react but then Rook came half way out of the vent and grabbed the two Glavanins in each of his hands. "Thanks Ro-" Driba was cut off when Rook used his thumb to cover his mouth.

Ben looked at the three in confusion but then heard Looma's voice. "Did you hear that Beloved?"

Ben and Rook made eye contact, they both knew that if Looma saw the Revonnahgander and the two Galvans it would be really bad. So it was clear what he needed to do, distract Looma so the trio could get away undetected. Ben ran to the bed, "It probably nothing." he jumped on to the bed so Looma would look at him and keep her back turned to the others. "I mean it's a big ship could have been anything."

Looma blinked. "Is something wrong Ben?"

"Wrong? No course not, what could be wrong?" He said nervously.

Rook began pulling himself back into the vent, Blukic looked around the bedroom and spotted the hot tub. "Ooohh." He held up his camera and snapped a picture.

The flash and snapping sound did not go unnoticed by the princess. "What was that?" she began to turn.

Ben panicked, if Looma saw his friends she might go on the rampage or use her warship. Ben needed to distract her so he did the one thing he could think of. "Looma." the princess paused for a moment, then Ben reached out taking Looma's face in his hands.

"Wha-" before she could ask Ben pressed his lips against hers, Looma's four eyes widened in shock and her whole body seemed to freeze for a moment. But then a great feeling of warmth flowed through her body, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ben and returned the kiss.

Rook, Blukic and Driba all blinked in surprise at this unexpected twist. "Ooohhh." Blukic and Driba said together and snapped several pictures, but this time Looma didn't notice the flashes and snapping sounds and simply continued kissing her fiancé.

Rook quickly returned into the vent despite the complaints of the two Galvans to which he simply said, "Be silent."

Ben opened one eye to look past Looma and saw that they were gone and the vent had been closed again, he was going to break the kiss but he didn't, Looma was a great kisser. He was enjoying the kiss until he realised something important, he was running out of air. Ben tried to pull away but Looma held him tight, he banged his fist on her shoulder to try and get her attention she was too wrapped up in the kiss to notice. Bens face was beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen and knew he'd pass out if he didn't end the kiss now, he only hope was to use the Omnitrix and turn into something that could get out of her grip. He reached for the Omnitrix but in the process his hand accidentally brushed against Looma's breast, her eyes popped open and she pulled away breaking the kiss.

Ben doubled over placing his hands on his knees as he took in huge gulps of air "That was too close." he thought to himself as his face returned to its normal colour.

Once his breathing slowed down he was suddenly grabbed by Looma and pulled into a hug with his face pressed into her large breasts "Oh Beloved I know you have urges so do I, but we have to wait until we're married." she hugged him closer. Ben said something but it was muffled by the princess's chest. "What was that Ben?" she asked holding him out at arms length.

Ben coughed a couple of times and regained air before answering. "That's fine with me, I totally respect your wishes." he smiled feeling very relieved.

Looma smiled back. "Thank you for being so understanding." and set him down on the bed.

"Don't mention it, so I guess I better find somewhere else to sleep." he said.

"Oh theres no need for that." Looma walked to the side and pulled the blanket down "As my fiancé you'll be sharing my bed."

Bens eyes widened. "Wait what about the whole waiting till after marriage thing?"

Loomas cheeks turned pink and she let out a giggle. "Ben we're just sleeping, nothing else." She slipped in under the covers.

"Yeah but-" Ben was cut off when Looma grabbed him and pulled him under the surprisingly soft covers with her.

"Good night Beloved." With that Looma kissed Ben on the cheek before snuggling against him with her arms around him keeping him close.

"Night." Ben said as his face turned as red as Loomas, as he was about to spend the whole night with face up against Loomas chest.

 **So who saw this coming? Either way I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I enjoyed it very much. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, celebrate responsibly but still have fun. I'll see you all in 2017.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I hope your all enjoying 2017. I've got some big news, I've just started a brand new job. I worked really hard to get this job and it feels great to finally have it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 8**

Ben stirred slightly as he began to wake up, he was too comfortable to get up so he snuggled his head up against the two large soft pillows he was lying on. "Wait a second." Ben thought as memories of the previous day came to him and remembered not only was he on Loomas warship, he was asleep in Looma bed, with her! He slowly opened his eyes only for them to widen in at shock at what he saw. Ben was lying on top of Looma who was on her back with her arms around him while his head was on top of her large bosom. Her chest went up and down with each breath the princess took, Bens face was bright red at the situation he was in.

"Oh man this is bad," he thought to himself. "I gotta move before she wakes up or someone comes in or wow her nightie is really soft-, FOCUS BEN!" He figured he wouldn't be able to take Loomas arms off of him with out waking her, but he figured that he might be able to move downwards and get out from under her arms. Very slowly he moved down Loomas body, keeping his head against her so her arms would fall slowly and not wake her. "What this silk?" Ben thought as his face brushed against the soft material, "FOCUS!" he shouted mentally. A minute his head came out from under her lower arms and he sat up. "Yes."

But that slight whisper caused Looma to stir from her sleep, "Beloved?" she opened her eyes and looked down to see Ben and her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Ben blinked at her shocked expression confused, but then he looked down and saw that he was now straddling the princesses waist. He realised what this looked like "Looma wait this isn't what it looks like!" Looma put her hands on the mattress and pulled her legs back from under Ben so fast he actually flipped up in a circle before landing face first on the bed. He looked up and his face turned bright red yet again, Looma was sitting with her knees against her chest but her legs weren't together, so her nighty was hiked up giving him view of her black silk panties. "Ahhh," was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Looma swung her feet over the bed and stood up taking a couple of steps forward with her back turned to him. Ben got to his feet and walked to the edge of the bed. "Looma I swear I wasn't doing anything perverted, I was just trying to get up with out waking you." He got no response. "Looma?" He looked down and was about to jump off the bed when it happened.

Looma suddenly turned and rushed Ben smacking her lips against his as she pinned him to the bed with her above him. Bens eyes were wide open as Looma continued to kiss him, part of him was worried about running out of air like yesterday but then she stopped kissing him but kept her face close to his. Her hair was hanging down and Ben actually got the scent of strawberries. "I understand Ben," she said suddenly.

"You do?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

She nodded before pulling away into a kneeling position on the bed. "You're a noble man and you want to respect my wishes, but your at the mercy human teenage hormones."

This time Bens eyes widened for an entirely different reason. "Wait What?" He propped himself up with his elbows. "How do you even know about that stuff?"

"I did some research on humans after we became engaged." The princess said simply. "Its what lead me to practice handling the speckled gromp fruit."

Ben blushed and not for the same reason he had so many times since Looma arrived. "Okay I'm not at the mercy of anything." Ben said. "What you thought was you saw wasn't what was happening, what happening was-" Ben was cut off Looma placed a finger to his lips.

"Its alright Beloved," she said gently. "You spend so much time defending your world and many others, its very hard to have a relationship."

Bens was about to speak when Loomas words seemed to really hit him, "It isn't easy," he said against her finger.

Looma smiled taking her finger away. "As a princess I know what its like to have your duties interfere with your personal life." Loomas lower hands took his while her upper ones moved to his face. "And I promise you, that will not be a problem for us." Ben didn't know why, but he felt comforted by Loomas words. "Until we are wed, I hope this will tide you over."

"Huh?" was all Ben could say before Looma pulled him into another kiss. Bens eyes widened as he felt Looma's tongue pass his lips into his mouth. "I'm getting frenched by an Amazon from outer space," he said mentally. After a few seconds Ben got over his shock relaxing into the kiss and began kissing her back, which made the princess moan in delight.

They stayed in this embrace until a knock was heard at the door and Looma broke the kiss. "Oh, breakfast is here." She moved away from the bed leaving Ben there with a huge blush and goofy smile on his face. Looma garbed a gold coloured dressing gown from a hanger and wrapped it around herself before opening the door. "Bring it in," a guard pushed in a large dining cart with gold plates and covers, left it at a table at the side of the room.

"Everything you asked for Princess," he said.

"Excellent, that will be all." Looma said and the guard left, she looked to Ben who was just recovering from their kiss "Beloved, breakfast is served!"

"Breakfast?" Ben raised an eyebrow before jumping off the bed and walking over to the table. He eyed the dishes but before he could ask what they were, Looma lifted him off his feet and placed him sitting down on one of the chairs, she placed two dishes on the table then took the seat across from him. "I hope your hungry." The princess said removing the covers revealing a large and small steaming bowls of purple soup.

Ben sniffed the soup. "Smells pretty good." He grabbed his spoon and scooped up some. He blew on it lightly and tried it. "Hey, this is pretty good." He said in surprise before digging in, Looma smiled and did the same. "What is it?"

"Klawteen stew." Looma said.

"Klawteen, where have I heard that before?" Ben asked himself before shrugging and began eating again.

"Remember the drum of purple serpents I purchased from Mr Baumann's store?" Looma asked.

Ben froze having just put a spoonful in his mouth. "Serpents?" The memory of the creature trying to bite him came to mind and he gulped. "So, we're eating soup made of those things?" the princess nodded. Ben looked down at his bowl, then shrugged, "Meh, wouldn't be the weirdest thing I ever ate," and continued eating.

Soon both bowls were empty. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Ben." Looma took both bowls and put them back on the cart. "Next is and Earth dish I believe you'll enjoy," she held up a large plate and removed the cover. "Pancakes!"

Ben was excited to hear that. "Sweet I love pan-" he paused as the pancakes Looma was holding were as wide as a pizza. "Those are big pancakes." Ben said as she placed them on the table with a large bottle of syrup.

Looma gave Ben a plate and put a couple of the large pancakes on them. "Enjoy."

Ben poured some syrup on them and began eating. "Man these are good. My complements to the chef."

"I'll be sure to do that Ben." Looma said. "Earth food was something the ships chef had never prepared before, he'll be glad to know it was a success." They kept eating and finished the large stack of pancakes, Ben was only able to eat a couple while Looma finished the rest. They both got dressed and it took all of Bens willpower not to peak at Looma as she removed her nightie to put on her armour.

They exited Loomas room and headed back to the hanger bay where they met up with Rook, Blukic and Driba. "Hey guys."

"I trust you three rested well?" Looma asked.

Rook gave a small bow of his head. "We did, thank you princess."

"It would perfect if Blukic hadn't kept hogging the covers." Driba said.

"No I didn't!" Blukic said

"Yes you did!" Driba said.

"No I didn't!" Blukic said.

"Yes you did!" Driba said.

"Are they always like this?" The princess asked.

"Pretty much." Ben shrugged as a Tetramand guard walked over.

"The ship is ready Princess," he said handing her a case.

"Very good." Looma said before looking to the group. "One of our ships will bring you and your ship safely back down to Earth." She opened the case revealing its contents to be Taydenite. "This should cover the cost of repairing your ship Rook Blonko." She handed him the case.

"Thank you princess," the Revonnahgander happily accepted.

Looma looked to her fiancé. "I have some important business to take care of so I'm afraid we wont be able to spend any time together today."

"Aw that's too bad." Ben said hiding his relief. "But hey you're a princess, you've got responsibilities."

Looma smiled, "Thank you for understanding Beloved." Before Ben could respond Looma picked him up so they were at eye level and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and when they separated bens face was a red as Loomas, she put him back on his feet. "I will call you tomorrow when I can." With that she left the hanger bay.

Ben stood frozen until he heard Driba say, "Should we have taken a picture of that kiss to?"

Ben then snapped out of it. "NO!"

A few minutes later a large Tetramand ship was carrying the Proto-TRUK in its hull towards Earth, though damaged Rook, Ben, Blukic and Driba still rode in it. "So," Ben said suddenly, "I got a question, what the heck were you guys doing in the vents?"

"As I said before you left to see the princess I had a feeling in my gut that something was going on, so I decided to investigate. Since stealth was needed I chose to enter the ventilation system to move through the ship undetected." Rook said.

"Oh like in Die Hard." Ben said.

"Die what?" Rook asked.

"Die Hard, the movie?" He tried but the Revonnahgander shook his head. "Okay first thing when we get back we have to watch that movie."

"Very well." Rook said not seeing what was so important about the movie but decided to continue. "Once in the vent I passed over Blukic and Dribas room and they requested to join me."

"There wasn't much to do in the room." Blukic said.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Yeah well considering how they nearly blew your cover it might have bin better to leave them in the room."

"Then we wouldn't have seen you and the princess kissing." Driba pointed out.

Ben started blushing. "I only did that to distract her so you three wouldn't get caught!" He pointed at the three of them.

"Speaking of which Ben I must say that was a very ingenious way to distract Looma." Rook said. "I never would have thought of it."

Ben smirked putting his hands back behind his head. "Well your mind doesn't work like mine."

Rook gave him a look. "No argument here."

Ben raised an eyebrow wondered if that was a compliment or an insult but dismissed it. "So back to you guys in the vents."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I don't see anything special about these vents." Driba said._

 _"Though they are cleaner then the vents back at base." Blukic pointed out._

 _The two Glavans were walking ahead of Rook, who was crawling through the air vent. They soon stopped above two guards talking._

 _"Did you return the ionised proton cannon to the armoury?" One guard asked._

 _"Yes, its secure." he nodded. "But I still don't understand what the point of this was."_

 _"The princess was very clear with her orders." the other guard reminded him. "And we are not to speak of this to anyone."_

 _This made the caught the attention of the tree, inside the vent. "Secret orders?" Rook asked himself._

 _"I still can't believe the princess is going to marry that puny human, even if he did defeat her." The second guard said._

 _"Perhaps she wishes to carry him around in her weapons satchel?" The other guard quipped and they both laughed._

(Present)

"Carry me around in her weapons satchel?" Ben asked angrily. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I believe it is similar to how female earth celebrities carry small canines in their bags." Rook explained.

Ben was not amused. "That is just not cool."

"I don't know," Blukic spoke up. "I'd say you could fit inside a Tetramand weapon satchel."

"That's true," Driba agreed. "Between the princess's strength and your height, there be no proble-"

"Just get back to the story!" Ben snapped.

"The guards continued talking," Rook went on.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Whats the status of the ships?" The second guard asked._

 _"They the alterations will be undone within the hour," he said. "But should the need arise, they are still fully functional."_

 _"Good," the second guard nodded. "The sooner this ridiculous farce is over the better." He began walking away._

 _"Careful where you step." The first guard warned, making the other guard stop and look back. "The princess would be angry if you accidentally stepped on her fiancé." The two of them laughed one more time before walking away in different directions._

 _Back in the vent, Rook narrowed his eyes. "We need to keep moving."_

(Present)

"Soon we found ourselves over the Princess'es room, where Blukic and Driba fell through the vent and nearly got the three of us discovered." Rook finished.

"And I think we all know why the vent fell open," Blukic said glaring at Driba.

"What?" The Galvan asked.

"This confirms my suspicions that the damage to my Proto-TRUK and all other ships being unavailable, was all part of plan to have us stay." Rook finished.

"Wow," Ben blinked. "She went to all that trouble just so I'd spend the night with her?" He smile formed on his face.

Rook raised an eyebrow, "Ben?"

"Huh?" Ben blinked, "oh right. Ah, great detective work Rook."

"Thank you," the Revonnahgander said. "But I am still uncertain as to what the reason she wanted us to stay was."

Ben blushed knowing the reason. "Who knows?"

Once back on Earth the Tetramand ship left the Proto-TRUK in the Mr Smoothy parking lot, at Bens instruction, before flying back to the warship. Rook had just finished contacting Plumber HQ to request pick up to take them back to base. "I still do not see why we had to be left here." He looked to a table where Ben, Blukic and Driba were drinking smoothies. "There are several other parking lots closer to the base."

Ben finished his smoothy and bleched. "First of all, we were gonna have to call for pick up any since the Proto-TRUKs busted, so we might as well enjoy ourselves while we wait. Second, this is the closest Mr Smoothy to the base and third, we took a vote." He finished with a smirk.

"Three against one." Blukic said trying to chug his smoothy in one go.

Rook sighed and took a seat at the table. "So how was your tour of the warship with Looma?"

"It was pretty cool." Ben said. "She showed me the armory and it had some really big guns." he held out his hands for emphasis "Then she showed me their sparring room where we had a little rematch."

"Who won?" Driba asked.

"Who do you think?" Ben said smugly.

"The princess." Both Galvans said together.

"Me!" Ben said in an annoyed tone. "I won!"

"Oh." Rook said in surprise.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Ben asked.

"During your fist battle Looma no doubt underestimated you as you are human, now she would most likely fight better."

Ben looked away. "She kinda mentioned that," he looked back with a smile. "But I still won."

"What about after Commander Rotar took you to your special accommodations?" The Revonnahgander asked.

"Looma showed me to her personal hot tub to help unwind after our rematch." Ben said. "Did you guys know Tetramands invented hot tubs?"

"Of course." Rook nodded.

"Everybody knows that." Driba pointed out.

"Duh!" Blukic added.

Ben rolled his eyes. "We soaked for a few minutes and then you three nearly fell out of the vent and I had to cover for you." He decided to leave out the parts about the backrubs, lotion and sleeping in Loomas bed, he blushed just thinking about it.

This didn't go unnoticed by Rook. "Did something else happen?"

Bens eyes widened. "What? No course not, why would you think that?"

"Your face went red indicating you were embarrassed about something, that paired with your reaction to my question leads me to the conclusion that something embarrassing happened while you were with the princess." Rook finished.

Ben blinked, "Now that's some detective work." he admitted. He then saw the Revonnahgander and the two Galvans looking at expectantly. Thinking hard for a way out of this, then it hit him. "Okay okay something did happen," he sighed. "When Looma turned on the hot tub I tried to get in but it turns out the comfortable temperature for a Tetramand, is way too hot for a human and I burnt my foot."

"I see." Rook said placing a hand under his chin. "It is an understandable mistake though I don't see why you are embarrassed about it."

"When pulled my foot outta the hot water I started jumping up and down on one foot." Ben sighed. "And ended up falling off the hot tub."

Blukic and Driba looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Now is embarrassing." Blukic said.

"Haha." Ben laughed sarcastically. "Can we keep this and the me kissing Looma part between the four of us?"

"Very well." Rook nodded.

Ben looked at the two Galvans who were whispering to one another before Driba looked at Ben. "Throw in thirty Smoothies."

"Each." Blukic added.

"Deal!" Ben smiled shaking both their tiny hands, he smirked to himself. "I kept the real embarrassing stuff secret by admitting something I'm not embarrassed about at all." he mentally laughed.

It wasn't long before they were picked up and brought back to Plumber headquarters, once there they headed to the command room where Max and Patelliday were waiting for them. "How'd the mission go?"

"My Proto-TRUK was regrettably damaged, excluding that the mission was a success Magister Tennysen." Rook said. "During the tour Blukic and Driba were able to identify much of the warships structure and systems." The two Galvans held up their cameras.

"Well load the data into the main console." Patelliday said.

Max looked to his grandson. "What about you Ben?"

"Well I got a private tour from Looma, we ended up having a rematch." Ben said "Which I won." he added proudly.

"Anything else we should know?" He asked.

"Nothing think of." Ben shrugged.

"Uploading now." Driba said as he and Blukic inserted the memory cards into the console. Images appeared on the screen one after the other at rapid speed until they were all loaded, the final picture to load was a picture of Ben and Looma kissing.

Bens eyes widened in shock. "Nothing huh?" Max raised an eyebrow.

Patelliday adjusted his glasses, "That brings back memories." He laughed.

Ben blushed a little. "Hey I did that to save these three!" He gestured to the Revonnahgander and two Galvans. "Tell em Rook."

"Ben is correct." Rook explained how they were in the vents and how Bens quick thinking prevented them from being discovered.

"Now that's some impressive improvising Ben." Patelliday said.

"Thanks." Ben said still a little embarrassed. "Now can we get that off the screen please!"

"Easy Ben." Max placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look on the bright side, how many people can say they kissed a princess?"

"I guess." Ben admitted while looking away and thinking about how good the kiss was. He snapped out of it. "Anyway those pictures don't have anything to do with the warship so they should be deleted."

"That sounds logical." Rook said.

"You heard the man." Patelliday said. "Delete the pictures of him smooching the princess."

Blukic and Driba began pressing a series of buttons and all the pictures of Ben and Looma appeared on screen "Whoops." Driba said.

"Whoops? Whats whoops?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly a series of beeps could be heard all throughout the base as one of the pictures appeared on every screen and holoscreen with in the base, even handheld holopads received the pictures. "Those pictures were just sent to every computer within the base." Blukic explained. "That whoops."

Bens jaw was hanging open in disbelief at what just happened. "Ben?" Rook shook his shoulder but got no response.

"Speak to us son." Patelliday snapped his fingers in front of Bens face but with no luck.

Blukic and Driba looked around at all the pictures around the base and then looked at one another before looking at Ben. "Do we still get those smoothies?" Blukic asked.

This seemed to get Bens attention. "What?"

"Technically, we didn't tell anyone." Blukic pointed out. "So do we still get our smoothies?"

Ben faced the two with a angry look on his face and raised the Omnitrix and without looking selected an alien and slammed down on the core. Standing in his place was a giant orange crab with a very large head, he wore belt which contained the Omnitrix. "The only thing you two are getting is a few HUNDRED BLOTS!" Brainstorm yelled without opening his mouth. The plates on top of his skull opened revealing a very large brain from which he fired green lighting at them which the two Galvans were barely able to doge. They jumped onto a nearby hover scooter and fled but Ben chased after them. "GET BACK HERE!" He shouted.

"Oh boy." Max faceplamed before taking out his plumber badge. "We need back up in the main control room." With that he, Rook and Patelliday ran after them.

Tetramand Warship

Looma was in her private quarters and approached a holoscreen, she pressed several buttons and after a few seconds another Tetramand appeared on the screen. He was very large and muscular even for a Tetramand, he wore an eye patch over his lower left eye and was missing his lower left arm. He wore a golden shoulder pad on his upper left arm and golden arm shields on his hands, a white fur cape on his back and a helmet that went around his jaw but didn't cover his head, it had two horns on each side but the right one was broken. This was Warlord Gar of the house of the Red Wind. "Looma!" he smiled seeing his daughter.

"Hello father." Looma said. "How goes things on Khoros?"

"Oh a rebellion attempted to storm to castle," he waved it off. "But never mind that hows your trip been going?" he asked eagerly.

"Its been amazing!" she clasped her hands together. "Ben took me on a tour of undertown and we had our first battle together!"

"That's wonderful!" Gar said.

"I was even able to collect one of the four required items." Looma went on to tell her father about Ben taking her two the movies and out to lunch where they were able to contact Rontur the preparer to cater the wedding. Then about giving him the tour of the warship. "We even had battled in the sparring room, it was even greater than the first time."

Gar noticed his daughters cheeks turn pink. "I sensing something else happened as well?"

Looma looked away as blushed harder and clasped her hands behind her back, "We had our first kiss."

"Fantastic!" Gar said glad to see his daughter so happy. "I knew you two were meant to be the moment he defeated you."

"I know." Loomas voice became more high pitched with her excitement "And to think I was nearly married to that Kevin Levin. But then a true warrior came."

"The universes greatest hero, he'll make a fine son in law." Gar nodded.

"A warrior one who takes me out on dates and our battles stir my soul," she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Gars face became serious. "Looma I know your excited and how thrilling battle with your future partner can be. But remember, you are a Princess of the house of the Red Wind and its finest warrior."

Looma became serious as well. "I know father, as a princess I have traditions to uphold." A moment later her serious expression cracked into a girlish squeal. "I'm just so excited!"

Gar couldn't help but smile, "You sound just like your mother after I defeated her in our very first battle. Well I have matters that require my attention, Good Battle daughter."

"Good Battle father." Looma replied and the communcation ended. She headed over to her wordrobe, looked inside and smiled, "These will get the job done and quite nicely to."

Plumber Base

Max stood there with his hands on his sides. "Alright Ben are you ready to clamb down yet?"

Brainstorm struggled to stand up but this proved futile as the large group of Plumbers who had dog piled on him to restrain him were too heavy. "No!" But he still struggled.

Blukic and Driba were behind Max's legs and looked out. "Is it safe yet?" Driba asked.

Brainstorm tried to reach for them with his pincers but they were being held by more Plumers including Rook and Patelliday. "Don't think so." Blukic said.

"You gotta clam down Ben or your gonna hurt somebody." Patelliday warned.

"Actually Magister Patelliday, I believe that is Bens intention." Rook said.

Ben rolled his eyes or at least thought he did and sighed. "Okay. I'm clamb." The Plumbers all got off of him just as the Omnitrix timed out and he changed back to human. He cast a look at Blukic and Driba who were still hiding behind Max and pointed at them. "This isn't over." With that he walked away as did everyone but Max, Patelliday, Rook, Blukic and Driba.

The two Galvans let out relived sighs. "That was a close one."

Max shook his head as Rook approached him. "Even with their mistake Ben wouldn't really harm them would he?"

"No." Max shook his head. "He just needs to blow off some steam and he'll be fine."

"Hey fellas." Patelliday got their attention. "Do any of you smell something off?"

The four of them smelled the air and there was indeed a very unpleasant smell in the air. Rook pinched his nose. "Ugh, perhaps Jerry from Inhuman Resources left his lunch by the heating duct again."

"Wait, I know that smell." Max sniffed again and his eyes widened. "Its-" He was cut off when streams of green slime shot down hitting Blukic and Driba pushing them across the floor until they hit the wall. When the stream stopped the two Galvans were stuck to the wall being held in place by the sticky green goo, everyone looked where the goo had come from and saw where it had come from.

In the air was a large insect with four green insect-like legs and two arms, four insectoid wings that were flapping continuously letting him fly and a tail with a sharp black stinger at the end. It had four eyes each of which were on a stalks connected to the sides of his head where the Omnitrix rested on its forehead "Stinkfly shoots, he scores!" Ben laughed descending to the floor.

Max smiled "I knew it." He crossed his arms as Ben landed. "After a summer of dealing with that smell, you don't forget it. So feeling better?"

In a green flash Stinkfly turned back into Ben. "Much better." He looked at Blukic and Driba who were struggling to get free. "Now its over. If anybody needs me, I'll be at burger shack." He walked away once again but this time with a smile on his face.

Max looked to Rook, "I told you he'd be fine."

"Ahem!" They turned to the two stuck Galvans.

They spoke in unison. "A little help?"

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have a surprise for everyone. In celebration of my new job, I'm going to post another chapter of this story later this month. I have a strong feeling you'll all enjoy chapter 9, it's gonna be a very memorable chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. A Happy Valentines day to all the couples out there. This chapter was made "special" in honor of today. If you've read my previous story, you might know whats coming. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 9**

A truck sped down the highway at high speeds, from the way he was driving it was clear he had done something illegal and was now trying to get away. The driver was a muscular man with black and white paint around his face with an orange Mohawk in spikes, Fistrick arms dealer and small time crime lord.

The Proto-TRUK which was in pursuit, "FISTRICK!" Rooks called from the speakers. "PULL OVER AND SURRENDER!"

Fistrick lowered the window. "NO WAY BRO!" He aimed a blaster and fired though it had little effect against the Proto-TRUKs armor.

"Did you think he'd actually pull over?" Ben asked.

"I thought it was extremely unlikely." Rook admitted speeding up till they were next to the truck. "Now, we will have to use force."

Ben smirked, "That was a definite." he activated the Omnitrix. "Its hero time!" A green flash was seen inside the Proto-TRUK, then streams of bandages flew out of the window and onto the top of Fistricks tuck, coming together and forming a shape. The being looked like a mummy but instead of being wrapped in bandages it was made of bandages with black and gold pharaohs head-dress as well as bracers and greaves while the Omnitrix was on the belt he wore. "Snare-oh!" he looked at his hand. "Good enough."

"Use caution Ben." Rook spoke over the com. "The Kormite power cores didn't have their casings re-enforced before they were stolen, this leave them very volatile," he warned.

"Kormite?" Ben thought for a second. "Wait, isn't that the same thing Animo used to power his mutant anthill?"

"Correct." Rook said.

"The thing you said would take out several populated areas if it blew?" Ben asked.

"Also correct."

"Gotcha." Ben said before thinking. "Probably good I didn't get Heatblast then."

Fisttrick tried ramming Rook off the road and was caught off guard when Ben came in through the open window. "What the?"

"This is the part where I kick your but!" With that Ben lunged at Fisttrick who had raised his blaster and tried to blast him, during this struggle no one was holding the steering wheel causing the truck to go out of control and drive off the free way. Once Ben and Fistrick realised they were falling both screamed but Ben quickly recovered punching Fistrick in the face before wrapping him up in bandages. Kicking the door open, he used his bandages to pull him self and Fistrick to the back of the falling truck. Opening the doors Ben saw a large metal rack secured to the floor holding six cylinders he recognised as the power cores, firing several bandages he grabbed all the cores and jumped back away from the truck letting it fall ahead. Snare-oh's legs turned into streams of bandages that wrapped around one of the pillars holding up the freeway, which stopped him and his quarry from falling with the truck, which exploded when it hit the ground.

"Bro! I just got that truck!" Fistrick shouted.

"More like you just stole that truck." Snare-oh countered.

"Wrong I bought it from the guy who stole it." Fistrick said with a smirk while Ben rolled his eyes.

Later they were back at Plumber HQ reporting to Patelliday. "Six Kormite power cores, check," he said looking at the cores. "And the thief who stole them," he looked at Fistrick who was handcuffed. "Check! Good work boys just escort Fistrick to his cell and your done for the day."

"Glad to hear it." Ben said as he and Rook lead Fistic to his cell.

Fisttrick noticed Ben yawn. "What tired after that little chase bro?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Before catching you me and Rook have stopped three bank robberies, two sales of illegal weapons technology, four wardroid attacks and catching a Vaxasaurian shoplifter in Undertown." Ben listed them off. "And yeah I said Vaxasaurian shoplifter."

"Actually Ben it was only three wardroids, the fourth was just a heavily armed battledroid." Rook stated.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Fistrick raised an eyebrow, "A Vaxasaurian was shoplifting?"

"Yeah, we pretty much had the same reaction." Ben admitted.

"It was very strange that someone seventeen feet tall would think they would be a good shoplifter." Rook said. "I'm sure this will discourage her and I doubt Suemongousaur will attempt it again."

They reached the cell and found the two Galvans working on the console next to it. "Just in time." Blukic said.

"We just finished repairing the console you damaged you damaged when you escaped." Driba said.

"Hehe good times." Fistrick laughed.

"Just get in there!" Ben shoved him.

"Whats eaten you bro?" Fistrick asked.

"Hes mad because hes engaged to the Tetramand Princess Looma Red Wind." Driba said.

"And cause we accidentally showed the whole base a picture of the two them kissing." Blukic added.

Ben face palmed at how they had just let another person know about the incident they agreed to keep secret. Fistrick looked at him, "You hooked up with a Tetramand Princess? Bro, nice!" he raised his fist for a fist bump.

Ben shrugged, "Why not?" and bumped fists with him. "Now get in your cell."

Once Fisttrick was locked up Rook gave Ben a lift back home in his Proto-TRUK. "Thanks for the lift Rook."

"You are welcome," the Revonnahgander said.

"Your rides looking good." Ben observed. "You'd never know the front had been blown up."

"The Taydenite the princess gave me was more than enough to repair the Proto-TRUK and replace damaged parts." The Revonnahgander explained. "Speaking of the Looma, I was meaning to ask if she had contacted you?"

"No I actually haven't heard from her since we left the warship." Ben said looking out the window. "I wonder what shes up to."

Rook noticed the look on Bens face. "Ben I have noticed several things about your current situation and believe it has changed.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"When you defeated Looma and realised you had become her fiancé you were understandably shocked and distraught and when Looma arrived to spend time with you, you had a somewhat similar reaction." Rook began. "But I have noticed that after spending time with Looma you seem much less distraught."

"Well it turns out Looma actually pretty cool." Ben admitted. "I mean she can seriously kick bad guy butt, shes fun to hang out with and she even loves smoothies as much as I do."

"No one loves smoothies as much as you do." Rook said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah but she really likes em." Ben laughed but then raised an eyebrow. "Whats your point?"

"My point is that now it seems you like Looma and enjoy spending time with her, so perhaps there is no need to cancel the wedding." Rook finished.

"Are you serious?" Ben asked. "Why would you think that?"

"As I said you and Looma have gotten to know one another and she clearly enjoys being with you, so would it not stand to reason that being with her would not be as bad as originally thought?" The Revonnahgander said.

Ben blinked but then realised what he was saying. "Okay I see where your going with this. Look I admit Loomas cool, okay really cool." He admitted. "But here on Earth you get to know someone you know date for a few years before getting married."

"You two have gone on dates and you have gotten to know each other." Rook pointed out. "And the wedding is not for another three Earth years."

"Okay, yeah but it could never work out okay." Ben sighed looking out the window.

Something came to Rooks mind that made him give Ben a worried look. "Ben, is you sole reason for not wanting to be with Looma because she is a different species?"

Ben eyes widened. "What? No that's not it!"

"Then what?" Rook asked.

"Look even if I'm willing to date Looma which I may be, it still wouldn't change the fact that I was tricked into this engagement. That's the problem." Ben said. "You see where I'm going with this?"

"You wish to intentionally purpose to her?" Rook asked.

"Yes." Ben then realised what he just said. "No I mean if I wanted to get married I would ask her when I was ready."

"And you believe that you know when your relationship with a woman has reached that point and it is time as humans say, take it to the next level?" Rook asked.

"Exactly!" Ben smiled.

Rook never looked away from the road. "Ben, from the time I have known you and worked with you I would be willing to wager that the odds you making that realisation by yourself are as likely as you giving up smoothies forever."

Ben lost his smile at the huge burn Rook had just dealt him, thankfully they had finally reached his house. "Later Rook." With that he jumped out of the Proto-TRUK and head for the door. Once inside he called out, "I'm home! Anybody here?" But got no reply. "Looks like their out." He stretched his arms out. "Good time for a nap." He headed upstairs to his room and dropped down on the bed. His eyes were closed for a few minutes before he heard a loud crash from down stairs that bolted him upwards, as someone with years of experience breaking things Ben could tell that someone had just broken through his front door. "Who the heck is dumb enough to break into my house?" he raised eyebrow, then smirked. "Worlds dumbest thief prepare for a beat down!" He jumped off the bed and ran to his door. He pulled it open and rushed out, only to run face first into a pair of large breasts and fall backwards. "Ow," he groaned bring a hand to his face, he opened his eyes which then widened in surprise. "Looma?"

"Hello Ben," the princess smiled kneeling down so she could fit through the door way, luckily Bens room was big enough for her to stand to her full height.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked standing up.

"I thought I'd surprise with a home visit." She explained.

"Well I'm surprised alright." He blushed a little realising he'd run face first into Looma's chest, then another realisation hit him. "Did you, break down my door?"

"No I just hand some trouble with the doorknob and," Looma looked away embarrassed, "broke a hole in the door."

Ben placed a hand on her arm. "Don't worry about it, this house has seen its fair share of accidental damage." This made Looma smile. Ben then noticed the bags she was carrying. "Whats in the bags?"

Looma blushed. "I have a little surprise for you," she picked Ben up and placed him sitting on the bed, she walked to the corner and placed a small square device on the floor in front of her. She pressed a button the square extended upwards and outwards until Looma was hidden behind a white screen, it was like the one from her room on the warship except this one showed no silhouette. "Do you remember after our first battle together in Undertown, we got our portrait done and got our matching belts?"

Ben raised a hand to the gold buckle of the belt. "Yeah."

"Well before you arrived I bought a few items." Looma spoke from behind the screen and a rustling sound was heard. "We've been together long enough for me to show you."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Pakmar's store." he thought to himself remember the small alien had said he was in the romance business. The remembered he said he also sold mature stuff which made suddenly feel nervous "Show me what exact…ly." Bens speech slowed down as Looma walked out from behind the screen.

The princess had removed her armor and helmet and was now wearing a what looked like black silk bra, matching panties beneath a pair of black tights that reached just below her navel and the ends had holes for her toes stick through. "What do you think believed?" she did a twirl.

Bens jaw was hanging open, he now realised what Pakmar meant by more mature items, lingerie. "Whoa," was all he managed to say.

Looma smiled seeing her lingerie had was having the desired effect. "I hope you like the next one as much," she went behind the screen again.

With her out of sight few a few seconds, Ben was able to shake his head clear. "The next one?" He asked as Looma walked out.

This time she was wearing was wear a white lace bra that didn't have shoulder straps like the first one had, it also a buckle in the front where it unclipped. She had matching panties what were fully visible as she wore white stockings connected to a garter belt around her waist. "The white goes well together with my red skin don't you think?" She asked doing another twirl.

"Yeah." Ben nodded, unblinking at the sight before him.

"The next one is something a bit, racy." Looma blushed at the last part before stepping behind the changing screen again.

"The next ones racy?" Ben asked himself. "What did she call the last two?"

"Ready?" Came the princess's voice and Ben could have sworn he'd heard a hint of nervousness in her voice, before Ben could ask Looma stepped out and Bens jaw nearly hit the floor. Looma was wearing dark purple hold up thigh high stockings and purple panties that showed much of her cheeks, but what really grabbed Bens attention was the tight purple corset that showed off her impressive cleavage. Looma had a blush on her face and had her hands behind her back. "What do you think?"

Normally people have a speech filter that lets them re-word something or hold back certain part of what they're about to say. But for Ben, the filter shut down completely and he said exactly what he was thinking. "I think this is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Looma smiled at that. "I'm glad you like it Ben," she walked over to the bed while Ben couldn't look away from her from her breasts which bounced with each step.

She reached the bed and after a full minute of staring at her chest Ben spoke. "So what brought…" he looked at her lingerie and gulped. "This on?"

"Well," she looked away and Ben saw nervousness again. "Do you remember in that movie theatre and on my ship how I said that I am a princess and that we must wait until we are married before we…" her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah I remember." Ben said trying not to blush himself.

"But, you were still able to sleep in my bed with me." She sat down on the bed beside him. "So perhaps we-" she was cut off when the bed frame collapsed under her weight. This caused Ben to fall onto Looma and acting on instinct his hands reached out to grab something to stop his fall. One hand grabbed Looma's inner thigh and the other grabbed her breast, to make things worse was now straddling Looma's thigh.

Ben stayed like that for a few moments before blinking, he looked up to see the princesses blushing face. Realising what just happened and what he was now doing his own face went red. "SORRY!" He removed his hands but before he could pull them away, Looma grabbed his hands.

"Wait!" She said quickly. This surprised Ben as he would have expected Looma to throw him off of her and through the wall, maybe the wall after that two. "Ben, I was saying that even though we can't consummate," she blushed again at the word as did Ben knowing what she meant. "Perhaps, we can still." With out saying another word Looma put Bens hands back on her body gasping slightly as she did.

Ben was wide eyed not believing what was happening, looking up once again he looked into Loomas eyes and she looked into his. Neither said a word as they moved in closer and their lips met, Loomas hands pulled Ben onto her as she leaned backwards lying on the mattress so he was on top of her. Their kissed turned passionate as their tongues moved against each other sliding into the others mouth, Ben began groping Looma breast through her corset making the princess moan against the kiss.

"Ben are you here?" came a voice from downstairs that made Ben snap out of his current state.

"Mom?" Ben mentaly recognised the voice, then looked down at the lingerie clad Tetramand princess beneath him. "Oh crap." Looma grabbed Bens head and pulled him down into another kiss, Ben tried to get out of her grip but she was to strong and anything he said was being muffled by the kiss.

He could her his mother coming closer. "Ben do want to explain the large hole in our front door?"

Ben knew how bad this would be if his Mom saw him kissing a half naked girl in his room and knew he had to get out of Loomas grip. Ordinarily Ben would try and change into and alien that could get out of her grip but this time his brain had only one idea. With both hands Ben grabbed Loomas breasts and squeezed them as hard as he could, the princess's eyes popped open and let out a muffled gasp.

This also made her loosen her grip allowing Ben to slip away and he quickly ran to his door pressing his shoulder against it just as the door knob rattled. "Ben?" his mother called trying to open the door.

"Hey Mom!" Ben said loudly looking back at Looma who was looking over her large breasts at him, he put a finger to his lips signalling her to be quite.

"Ben why is there a hole in the front door?" Sandra asked.

"Ah yeah I was just finishing a long day of fighting bad guys and I forgot to change back from Four Arms back and accidentally broke the doorknob off." Ben said.

"Oh Ben again?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah sorry, I fix it soon I promise." Ben said.

Sandra raised an eyebrow in suspicion that her son was hiding something, she waited for a moment then tried to open the door quickly. She cracked it open a little before Ben pushed against it. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson what are you hiding in there?"

"Nothing!" Ben said still pushing the door, suddenly a red hand appeared above his head and pressed a finger against the door. Ben looked up to see Looma standing behind him and she smiled at him, he found he didn't need to push the door anymore as the princess slowly pushed it closed.

Sandra tried in vain to open the door and figured her son must have changed into an alien and was holding the door shut. She placed her hands on her hips "Ben I may not be able to get in there but I know your hiding something!"

Ben gulped and tried to think of a solution, he looked at Looma and after staring at her lingerie for a few moments he shook his head clear. Then he saw the perfect solution, he would just tell the truth. "Okay Mom your right I am hiding something." Looma looked at her fiancé in surprise as he spoke. "I broke my bed again."

Sandra blinked. "What?"

"I was feeling real lazy and tried turning into Ditto so I could send a copy of myself downstairs to grab a snack, but I ended up turning into Cannobolt and the bed collapsed under me." Ben said sounding embarrassed.

Sandra shook her head. "Well I hope this taught you the dangers of being lazy." She said in a motherly tone. "If want a snack you can come out for one, after you fix the door."

"Will do Mom." Ben said and his mother walked away from the door, the sound of which made let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

The princess stepped away from the door. "I am sorry about the door and your bed, you shouldn't have to take the blame for me."

"Hey its okay I've broken stuff in the house plenty of times." Ben assured her "Besides," he scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Looma asked.

"Remember how you mentioned you were a princess and had responsibilities and stuff like that?" Ben asked and his fiancé nodded. "Well even if you weren't, I'm pretty sure this isn't the way to meet someones mother."

Looma blinked before looking down at the corset, panties and stockings she was wearing and gasped as she covered herself with her hands. "This is unacceptable! My future mother in law can't see me like this!" She quickly ran back to the other side of the room and began picking up her clothes. The princess bent over giving Ben full view of her firm back side in her revealing panties. "I need to leave." Looma said going behind the changing screen again. The time it took her to change allowed Ben come back to his senses as she walked out back in her armor and pressed a button making the screen retract back into a small cube. "Goodbye Ben."

"Wait!" Ben stopped her as she went for the door. "We can't let my Mom see you or shes gonna wonder what your doing here and why I lied."

"What shall we do?" Looma asked.

Ben placed a hand under his chin and thought to himself. "How do I sneak a nine foot, four armed woman outta the house with out being caught?" He thought for a moment before looking at Looma with a smile. "I've got a plan."

Sandra Tennyson had just made herself a cup of coffee when she noticed a green flash of light in the hallway, knowing it must be Ben turning into an alien she went to see if he was fixing the door like he was supposed to. Turning the corner she saw what looked like a large copper robot with a winder on his head, green glass on its chest that showed its inner workings with the Omnitrix in the middle of the glass. "Clockwork!" Ben raised his hand and fired a green beam at the door, covered in this green light the hole in the door faded and the doorknob returned to its proper place. When the light faded the door was repaired and looked like it was never damaged, which in a way it wasn't since Clockworks time ray had reversed time on the door to before it was broken. "There." Ben turned back to human, "All fixed!" he faced his mother. "Now how about that snack?"

Sandra smiled. "Come on," the two of them headed to the kitchen, Ben cast a quick glance to his bedroom door and caught Looma looking out at him and he winked at her.

Once in the kitchen Ben said. "Have a seat Mom, Fastrack will have snacks ready before you can blink." He activated the Omnitrix. Sandra sat down as Ben transformed. "Cannonbolt?" Ben looked at his hands. "Stupid watch." He looked at his mother, "Heh technical difficulties" he raised his hands knocking over pans at the sink that fell to floor with a loud clatter. "Whoops." Ben said turning around swinging his arms around knocking over more pans "Its okay I got it." Ben said trying to pick up the pans but they kept slipping out of his fingers while Sandra watched wincing at the noise.

But what Sandra didn't know was this was Bens plan, after making sure his mothers back was turned to the hallway, he purposefully turned into Cannonbolt so he could knock down the pans with out suspicion. The noise from the pans was both a signal to Looma to sneak out and to cover the sound of her footsteps, as she reached the door she very carefully turned the door knob as Ben told her and the door opened. Stepping outside she cast one look back at Ben still fumbling around in the kitchen and smiled. "Hes so clever," she said to her self closing the door gently.

A few minutes later. "Sorry again Mom." Ben said now human again putting the pans back on the sink.

"It alright Ben accidents happen." Sandra said. "But between this and your bed I think this Cannonbolt should be an outside alien from now on."

Bed nodded "Deal." Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello beloved," came Looma's voice.

"Hang on I gotta take this." he told his mother before heading back to his room and closing the door. "Hey Looma, the plan worked."

"Indeed it did, I never knew your were such a strategist." She said.

"I have my moments." Ben said trying to sound humble.

"I'm sorry my visit had to cut short." Looma said. "I was really enjoying myself."

"I was enjoying you to." Ben said, then realised what he'd said. "Myself! I was enjoying myself to."

Looma giggled over the phone. "We'll have to continue it another time, somewhere we won't be disturbed." She said seductively making Ben blush "Good battle Beloved." With that she hung up.

Ben lowered the phone from his ear and seemed to just stare out into space before muttering. "I think I'm falling for the super strong space amazon."

 **And so ends Chapter 9, I promised it would be very memorable chapter and I don't think anyones going to be forgetting it anytime soon. As they saying goes, "Go big or go home" and I think Looma went very big today. Until next time folks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, to all who celebrated St Patricks Day, I hope you all had fun. This chapter has somethingI doubt any of you saw coming. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 10**

When Ben called Rook and told him to meet him at Burger Shack he said it was an emergency, so the Revonnahgander drove over to the fast food restaurant. He found Ben sitting at a table eating a burger, Rook noticed several empty wrappers meaning this was not his first burger. "So what is the emergency?" He asked sitting down.

Ben looked at him. "Hey Rook, guess seeing me at so much fast food was a dead give away something was bothering me huh?"

"Actually you told me there was an emergency and this seems like only slightly more than your usual consumption of Burger Shacks food." Rook said simply.

Ben blinked. "Right." he put his burger down. "Okay first off theres no life threatening emergency, this is a personal emergency. But before I tell you I need you to swear that will never tell anyone about."

"Very well." Rook nodded.

"I'm serious Rook!" Ben said placing his hands on the table. "Not Grandpa Max, not the Plumbers, not even your own family, heck not even my family!"

Rook could see Ben was stressed. "I swear to never tell another living being, including Ectonurites who have very different concept of life from that of most sentient species."

Ben looked at the Revonnahgander for a moment. "Alright then," he relaxed and took a deep breath. "I think falling for Looma." Rook just looked at him. "That means I'm becoming really attracted to her!"

Rooks eyes did widen slightly, "I see," he put his hands on the table. "But when we spoke about this yesterday and you were against the idea of being with Looma. Did something happen between then and now to change your mind?"

Ben took a sip of his soda. "After I got home yesterday Looma paid me a surprise visit." he looked away for a moment. "And she wasn't wearing her armor." He saw Rooks eyes widen. "But she was wearing something and yesterday something hit me like a ton of bricks."

Rook raised an eyebrow. "As you seem to have no physical injuries am I right to assume that is another Earth expression?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded before looking around making sure they were the only ones around. "Looma has the HOTTEST body I've ever seen!" He threw his arms up form emphasis. Rook was going to say something but Ben went on. "I mean shes got giant breasts, firm butt, wide hips, long legs and when her hairs down she looks so beautiful." He covered his face with his hands. He pulled his hands away. "So now I need advice."

Rook thought for a moment. "Ben, finding Looma physically attractive is fine."

"Shes fine alright." Ben said, then realised he'd said it out loud. "Sorry, you were saying."

"My point is that while it is all right to be attracted to her physically it is not right to pursue a relationship with the princess if her body is the only thing about her you find attractive." Rook explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it." Ben nodded. "If I was going to be with Looma I'd have be attracted to her personality and mind, not just her really hot body." He let out a breath. "Thanks Rook, this talk really helped. You want some of my chilli fries?" He offered.

"No thank you." Rook declined. "But I am glad I could help."

Bens phone rang so he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Beloved," came Loomas voice.

"Oh hey Looma, I was just talking about you." Ben said grabbing his soda and stepping away from the table. "Hows it going?"

"I was feeling a bit stressed so I decided to take a bubble bath." She said.

"Bub, bubble bath?" Ben began blushing.

Looma was in her private bathroom soaking in a large gold colored bathtub filled with pink bubbles, all but just below Loomas shoulders were beneath the bubble filled water. She held her communication device in her lower right lower hand, used her upper hands to wash her long black hair. "Yes Ben, a bubble bath."

Ben gulped. "Sorry, you just never struck me as the bubble bath type." He said before thinking, "The bubble bath type? Is that even a thing?"

"I told you before Beloved, I may be a warrior but I am still a lady." She said.

The memory of Looma wearing lingerie flooded into Bens mind "No question. So whats up?"

"Well I had just finished training and decided to relax with a soothing bath." Looma brought her two upper arms together scooping up some water and dropped it on her head. "Mmm, the water feels so good against by bare skin."

Bens face went even redder. "Uh well you train hard, you battle hard so you deserve a way to relax right?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Well said Beloved." Looma said bringing her leg out of the water and began washing her thigh. "Its also preparation for tomorrow."

"Whats tomorrow?" Ben asked then his eyes widened. "Its not our anniversary, is it?" he thought mentally.

"Tomorrow is the Intergalactic royal ball!" Looma said.

"The intergalactic what now?" Ben asked.

"The intergalactic ball is the biggest social function held once every three years by Countess Madora on the star cruise ship Nebula. Its always attended by some of the most important people in the galaxy, leaders, royalty, the wealthy, the list goes on and on." The princess explained.

He covered the phone with his hand and looked to Rook. "Loomas going to this space ball thing. Looks like her Earth visits over." He uncovered the phone and held it up, "Fancy."

"I received my invitation which allows me to bring a guest and who better than my fiancé." The princess said with excitement.

"Oh, wow." Ben wasn't expecting this.

"I know, are you as excited as I am?" Looma asked happily. "The party is tomorrow and will last three of your Earth days. I bought myself a band new dress for the occasion!" Ben raised and eyebrow at how Looma sounded like an excited schoolgirl. "Wait till you see it Beloved, its breath taking."

"Well on you, anything will look good." Ben said.

Looma blushed. "Thank you Beloved. Come to my ship tomorrow and we can ride together to the cruise ship."

"It's a date." Bens said.

"Good battle Beloved!" Looma hung up.

Ben put his phone away and sat down again. "Did I just agree to go to the ball with Looma?"

"Yes, yes you did." Rook said.

Ben sat down and slammed his head on the table. "Ow."

Ben decided to talk to his grandpa Max about this so he and Rook headed to the Plumber Headquarters found him in main command room. "Hey grandpa whats up?"

"Hi Ben, I'm just shorting some things out before I leave tomorrow." Max said.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Leave for what?"

"I've been invited to social event being held on an star cruise ship." he said.

"This wouldn't happen to be the Intergalactic Royal ball would it?" Ben asked.

Max was surprised. "How'd you know?"

Ben scratched the back of his head. "I'm Loomas date to it." He then explained the earlier phone call. "So this ball is really a big deal huh?"

"A very big deal." Max said. "Theres a lot of political power attending and its going to help ensure peace between planets."

"Really" Ben raised an eyebrow. "It sounds a party someone throws just cause their rich."

"Well your half right. Countess Madora throws the ball just for the fun of it, but good interactions between the leaders of different planets always helps peace." He explained.

"Wow, never thought of it that way." Ben admitted.

Maxs face became serious. "Its important that this weekend goes smoothly."

"Come on grandpa it'll be fine." Ben assured him. "I mean the universes greatest hero is gonna be there."

"Hopefully there be no reason to go hero." Max said.

"Either way I'll be on my best behaviour and make sure Looma has a good time to." Ben promised. Then something occurred to him. "Why are you going? Your not leader of Earth or did that happen on my way over here."

Max laughed. "No as a Magister, I'm going as a representative of the Plumbers."

"Well if they had to send one guy, makes sense hes best there is." Ben said.

Max smiled. "Thanks, but your going to need a nice suit."

Ben looked at his clothes, they weren't exactly fancy. "You may be right."

"Too bad about the old family tuxedo you wore at Joel and Camilles wedding." Max sighed.

"Seriously grandpa?" Ben asked before counting off his fingers. "Its was destroyed six years ago. It wouldn't have fit anyway. It was uglier than any of Animos mutants."

"It was a family heirloom." Max defended.

Ben just smiled. "I'm just glad its gone and I wasn't even the one who did it."

Max sighed. "Gwen sure picked a lousy time to practise fire spells."

"More like the perfect time." Ben laughed.

The next day the Proto-TRUK headed for Looma's warship. "Thanks for the lift Rook." Ben said.

"You are welcome Ben." the Revonnahgander said. "That is nice suit."

"Thanks." Ben was wearing black pants a white jacket over a white shirt and a black bow tie. "I thought about just using an ID mask to make it look like I was wearing a suit but grandpa Max said it was bad idea."

"I would have to agree." Rook said.

"Anyway, looks like the Earth is gonna have to go with out its greatest hero for the weekend." Ben said looking out the window at the planet. "Well Rook I'm leaving Earth under your protection, just remember everything I taught you about dealing with bad guys."

Rook looked at him. "Turn into a strong alien and hit them very hard?"

Ben blinked, then smiled. "Did you just make a joke? Nice one."

"Thank you." Rook said. "It was mostly a joke."

Ben looked ahead. "Wait, mostly?"

"Do not worry Ben, the Plumbers will keep Earth safe in your absence," the Revonnahgander assured him. "You should focus the weekend ahead."

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird but I'm kinda looking forward to it." Ben admitted. "Though Royal balls aren't really my thing."

"I believe it is the idea of spending time with the Princess that you are looking forward to." Rook said.

Ben didn't say anything but he had to admit he was looking forward to seeing Looma. "I wonder what her new dress is like?" He wondered a small blush appearing on his face.

"We're here." Rook said snapping Ben out of his thoughts as the Proto-TRUK entered the hanger bay.

Ben stepped out grabbing a bag of stuff he might need over the weekend. "See ya in a few days partner."

"Good luck Ben." Rook said before closing the door and flying back to Earth.

Ben looked and saw Looma standing at the other side of the hanger bay, walking over Ben saw that her hair was down and that was all he could see because she was wearing brown fur coat that covered her body. "Hi Looma."

"Hello Ben," she greeted him. "You look sharp."

"Thanks, nice coat." Ben said. "So are we taking your ship to the ball?"

"Oh no beloved." Looma waved it off with her hand "Our ride should be here any second." No sooner had she said that, did a ship pull into the hanger bay. It had the appearance of a futuristic limo.

Ben was surprised. "Wow."

"The countess sent it to bring us to her ship." Looma explained as the door opened itself.

"Should we tip the driver?" Ben asked.

Looma laughed. "Oh no its completely automated."

"Oh, okay then shall w-" Ben didn't finish because Looma had opened up her coat to remove it revealing her dress. Looma was wearing a long back dress with a split down the side which had a gold trim on both sides and on at the bottom and the top of the dress, it was strapless and showed off her impressive cleavage. Just below her breasts was a gold strap that went around to her back where it split downwards in an X shape on the bottom of her back just above her butt. She had gold bands on her wrists, a golden necklace with matching gold earnings.

"What do you think Beloved?" Looma asked.

Bens jaw was hanging open and closed it with his hand. "Wow, you look incredible."

Looma blushed. "Thank you, shall we?" She gestured to their transport.

Seeing Looma's dress Ben had forgotten the limo was there. "Right. Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." Looma said getting in, Ben followed and the door closed itself.

Inside the ship looked like a normal limo but was much larger and had panels with computer screens. "Fancy." Ben said already liking his first limo ride ever, then he thought about it. "I've saved the universe so many times you'd think I'd have been in a limo at least once." he thought to himself. He turned his head "So Looma what can we exp-" Ben didn't finish that sentence because he looked in time to see Looma cross her left leg over her right, now Ben could see the princess's legs were encased in black silk stockings that went up to nearly the top of her thighs. The slit in her dress to showed a strap attached to the top of the stocking going up her dress which meant she was wearing a garter belt as well, Ben instantly felt his face heat up as an image of Looma wearing the garter belt came to mind.

"What was that Ben?" Looma asked bringing Ben back to reality.

"Oh ah I was wondering what can we expect at this thing?" he asked.

"Well there will be food, dancing and a lot of mingling between the guests." the princess explained. "This time the events being catered by Rontur the preparer!"

Ben remembered that name ."The same guys that's gonna cater, our wedding?"

Looma nodded. "The very same, this will be a good chance to taste some of his dishes," she said looking forward.

"Great." Ben said hoping that Rontur's cooking wasn't like his grandpas. His eyes went down to Looma's thigh again and idea formed in his head. "Can't be a hero if your not a little daring." He thought to himself.

Looking forward Ben raised his hand and placed it on Loomas stocking clad thigh. The princess felt her fiancés hand on her leg and looked at him, Ben smiled at her and Looma returned the smile before looking forward again. Ben began to stroke Loomas thigh enjoying the feel of her stocking and Looma was enjoying his actions, he ran his hand up her thigh passing her stocking top and reach her uncovered thigh. Looma barely stopped herself from gasping at the feeling of Bens hand on her bare skin as he rubbed it, her eyes went wide when his hand went downward but instead of passing over her stocking top he went under it. Bens hand kept stroking Loomas thigh from inside the stocking and his sleeve was caught at the top, he was greatly enjoying the feel of the stocking against his hand and up his arm. Ben began squeezing Loomas thigh as he went, Loomas cheeks turned pink and Bens turned red nether looking at the other as Ben went faster and the sound of his hand moving against the silk was heard. Suddenly Looma's hand grabbed Bens when it was at the top of her thigh, the engaged couple looked at each in silence, this lasted for a few seconds before they both rushed forward to kiss the other.

They mashed their lips together as their tongues explored each others mouths, occasionally wrestling against each other, Loomas stronger tongue easily winning. Ben pulled his hand out of Looma's stocking and put it behind her head pulling her face closer to his, his other hand moved on it own to her chest grabbing her left breast and gave it a squeeze. Looma moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms behind Ben and fell backwards bring him down on top of her, they finally broke the kiss to breath, though mostly for Ben but Looma was breathing heavily with her large chest going up and down. Ben was now on top of Looma and between her legs, they both looked at each other, still full of the heat Ben had had built up from touching her. Loomas cheeks turned pinker as she began to speak. "Ben, take-" before she could finish she was cut off.

"We have arrived," an automated voice said snapping them both out of it, they had arrived at the cruise ship. Looking at each other and blinking they quickly separated and began straightening their clothes.

"That, ah got intense fast huh?" Ben said awkwardly.

"Yes." Looma smoothed out her dress.

"Well, lets get to party." Ben said as the door opened and the two of them stepped out where they were met by two robots that took their luggage. Walking down a hallway they entered the ball room, it was huge and full of hundreds of aliens of different species. At the side was a long table of food where guests could help themselves at the top of the room was a giant diamond chandelier shining brightly.

"Fancy." Ben thought to himself. "Hopefully with so many people it won't be hard to blend in."

His hopes were dashed however when a Sylonnoid in a suit yelled, "May I present Princess Loma of the House of the Red Wind and her fiancé, Ben Tennyson of Earth." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the two.

"So much for that plan." Ben sighed mentally.

"Shall we Beloved?" Looma held out her lower right hand.

Ben smiled and took her hand, "Lets."

They made their way through the crowd greeting several other people until they made their way to the buffet table, "Oh it all looks delicious." Looma said.

Ben looked at some of the dishes, some of which didn't even look like food. "Good thing I came prepared." He reached into his pocket and took out a small device.

"Whats that?" Looma asked.

"A little something I whipped up as Grey Matter, it can scan something tell if its safe for humans to eat. Had a feeling it would come in handy on this little cruise." Ben explained. He scanned a couple to dishes and found one that was safe, it looked like a tray of shrimp cept they were green and the size of bananas. "Those are some big shrimp." Ben took one and tried it, "Crunchy, I like it." he grabbed a plate and placed a few on it.

"There you two are!" came a voice making Looma and Ben turn around, when the latter saw who it was he swallowed a mouthful of shrimp. Warlord Gar approached them with his arms out wide.

"Daddy!" Looma happily hugged her father.

"You look beautiful daughter," he said before looking to Ben. "Hello again Ben Tennyson."

Ben smiled nervously, "Hey Gar." He held out his hand to shake.

"Oh put that away." Gar waved it off opened his arms out. "Come here." With that he picked up Ben in a hug, he was so strong Ben thought he was gonna break in two. Gar dropped him and him barely managed to land on his feet. "So did you two enjoy the ride in the countess's transport?"

Both Ben and Looma blushed remembering their time in the limo, "Yeah, it was real, comfy." Ben said looking away.

A moment later someone entered the ball room getting everyone attention, she was a Merlinisapien with purple skin three eyes one pink, one yellow and one blue that were hidden by glasses. She wore a long white dress with a hole in the back for her tail to stick through, long white gloves and some very expensive looking jewellery "Welcome esteemed guests, to the Intergalactic Royal Ball!"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Whos that?"

"That is Countess Madora." Gar said. "Our hostess."

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves because for the next three days you are all in for fun like you've never had!" Madera said receiving applause from her guests and with that they all went back to talking among themselves. The countess headed into the crowd towards the two Tetramands and the one human. "Warlord Gar so glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here Countess." Gar smiled. "Allow me to introduce my daughter Looma and her husband to be, Ben Tennyson."

"Greetings." Looma said.

"Hey." Ben raised his hand in a small wave.

"So the rumours are true," the Countess smiled taking a glass of purple liquid off the table and raised it. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you Countess Madora." Looma said.

"Yeah," Ben said looking around. "You sure know how to throw a party."

"Why thank you." she smiled before spotting someone across the room. "Oh, I must be going. But I'd love to hear more about your engagement later." With that she walked away.

Ben was getting bored but then spotted his Grandpa. "Time for a introduction." Ben thought to himself. He took Loomas hand. "Come on I wanna introduce you someone," he led her over. "Hey Grandpa." Ben got Max's attention. "This is Looma. Looma this is my Grandpa Max Tennyson, leader of the Plumbers on Earth."

"Nice to meet you Princess." Max bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet you Max Tennyson." Looma said. "You are almost as much of a legend as your grandson."

"So far so good." Ben thought to himself "Hey Grandpa you try these green shrimp things?" Ben asked "There awesome!"

"No but I have tried the Fedorion slugs, it's the slime that gives em the flavour." Max said rubbing his stomach.

"Great." Ben said with a disgusted look on his face. "You to can get to know each other while I grab us some drinks." He headed for the table while thinking, "I didn't even try those things but I still feel like washing my mouth out."

He made it to the table and used his scanner. He scanned bowl of what looked like blue peanuts. The strange thing was that they were actually sparkling. But the scanner said they were safe so he took a few and ate them. "Not bad," he reached for more.

"Too many of those will give indigestion." Ben's eyes widened and turned.

"Azmuth?" Standing there on the table was the First Thinker of Galvan Prime himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get some spicy rawbons before there all gone." He picked up what looked like an orange sushi roll with red insides. "They're always the first to run out."

"I meant why are you on this ship?" Ben asked. "You never struck me as the fancy party type."

"The same could be said about you." Azmuth pointed out. "Pass me the glombio dip would you?"

Ben looked to the side and saw several bowls of dip, soup and a couple that seemed to have something swimming in them, "Um."

Azmuth helped him out, "The one that looks like purple human mucus."

"Oh," Ben reluctantly lifted the bowl and set it down next to the Galvan.

"To answer your question, I'm here as part of an agreement with the countess. She recently came into possession of a very rare element, one which I can put to good use in my work." He dipped his rawbon in the glombio dip. "So she agreed to give me the element in exchange for my attending this ball of hers." He sighed, "And save her a dance."

Ben nearly laughed. "You dance?"

"Far better that you can, Ben Tennyson." Azmuth quipped before devouring his orderve.

Eventually time came for the gusts to retire for the night, Looma told him to head to room 10 on level B, he decided against making a joke at that. He found the room and the door opened revealing a large room with a large bed, a TV on the wall and a door leading to a bathroom. "This is nice." Ben said.

"Yes it will suit us well." Looma said right beside Ben startling him.

"Oh hey Looma." Ben said while thinking "How did she sneak up on me like that?" As the princess entered the room something occurred to Ben. "Wait did you say suit us?"

"Of course beloved, we're sharing the room." Looma said.

Bens eyes widened. "We are?"

"Of course." Looma stood at a dresser and removed her necklace. "We are engaged." She began removing the bands on her wrists. "It only natural we stay in the same room."

Ben walked in looking around. "Theres ah, only one bed."

Looma had removed the last of her jewellery and turned to face him. "Its big enough for the both of us and besides," she smiled slyly. "It won't be the first time we've shared a bed for the night."

Ben blushed at the memory of spending the night on Looma's ship in her bed with her, his face up against her breasts. "This could be awkward." He thought to himself.

Ben walked over to the bed and sat down on it as Looma walked past him, the sound of a zipper got his attention and looked to see the princess unzipping the back of her dress. Once it was down the whole way Looma pushed the dress down past her hips and let it fall to the floor, with her back turned Ben got a full view of her shapely but in her black silk panties. Ben kept staring until she turned around and she saw her matching black silk bra with no shoulder straps that showed off more cleavage than the dress did, he saw her black silk stockings that covered most of her thighs and the straps connecting them to a thin black garter belt around her stomach. Bens face turned several shades redder at the sight before him until Loomas voice brought him back to reality. "I'm going to grab a shower to freshen up."

"Oh ah, go ahead." Ben said awkwardly. Looma just smiled at him before heading to the bathroom, which give Ben a great view of her shapely backside as she walked into the bathroom before closing the door. Ben shook his head clear. "Okay Ben clam down," he said to himself placing his hands on his face. "You can do this. Just need to get through the night, maybe I can just go to sleep before Looma come out and then it'll be morning." Ben took his hands away from his face and smiled. "No problem."

Then he heard the bathroom door open but before he could look, he felt several things land on him, blinking in surprise looked to see it was Looma's lingerie. Her panties hand landed on his right hand, he garter belt and stockings had landed across his lap and his left arm and her bra had landed on Bens head with one of the cups covering his right eye. He heard Looma giggle, "Good catch Beloved." She laughed before closing the door.

Ben sat there like that for a moment before calmly taking hold of the bra and gently lifting it off his head holding it in front of him. A few seconds later his face went beat red and he panicked dropping the item and backed away to the top of the bed throwing the rest off him as he went. Ben was breathing hard, "Problem."

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10. The Intergalactic Royal Ball will be spread across the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy the upcoming festivities. Countess Madoras design was based off Subdora form the show. Oh and if your wondering what the Countess'es ship looks like, picture a luxury cruise ship mixed with a star cruiser.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, this chapter took a little longer, but I think you'll gonna love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 11**

Ben slowly opened his eyes as he woke up and the first thing he noticed was the sleeping princess next to him. He had gone to sleep before Looma finished her shower, she had dressed herself before falling asleep. Looma was now in a white transparent lace robe that was tied together with string at her breasts, the robe was transparent so Ben could her white bra and panties. Rather than freak out like last time he woke up in a bed with Looma, this time he just looked at her. "Shes seems so peaceful." Ben thought to himself. He watched as Loomas lips formed a content smile, "Cute two." he admitted.

"Ben." Looma said softly, he thought she was waking up but looked closer to see she was just talking in her sleep.

"Must be dreaming." Ben said, he was about to get out of the bed when a loud moan made him stop in his tracks.

"Yes Ben, right there." Looma moaned. "Harder." Ben began to blush as he realised Looma was having a dirty dream, involving him.

"I'd better get up." Ben said quickly. He through the covers off himself and was about to get up, when suddenly Looma grabbed him and pulled him close against her.

"Just like that Beloved!" The princess said pulling Bens face into her cleavage, making Bens face become as red as Loomas.

"Looma! Looma wake up!" Ben tried to make her but his voice was muffled by the princesses chest, he was gonna need another way out but before he could think of one Looma said something that really scarred him.

"You want me to be on top?" Looma said and Bens eyes widened. "Of course Beloved." Before Ben could try anything Looma rolled onto her back bringing him with her so he was on top of her, she then rolled again so Ben would be beneath her. But as she was still asleep she didn't know how close she was to edge of the bed and ended up falling off and brought her fiancé with her. Looma hit the floor with a thud and Ben fell on top of her, the princesses bosom provided a soft landing for Bens face.

Looma groaned as she began to wake up, Ben saw this and quickly jumped off of her and back onto the bed and looked down at her. "Looma are you okay?"

The princess put a hand to her head and saw she was on the floor. "What happened?"

"You rolled over and fell off the bed." Ben said deciding to leave out the part about her pulling him against her chest and falling out of the bed with her and landing on her breasts. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Ben I was just, having a dream." Her cheeks turned pink.

"What was it about?" Ben asked knowing full well what it was about but hoped Looma would get embarrassed and change the subject.

"Nothing!" Looma said.

Ben smiled as his plan worked. "So what happens today?"

"Well after the introductions and mingling yesterday," Looma stood up. "Today everyone is free to go about the ship as they please. Meals are served in the dinning hall."

Ben looked to the nightstand and saw a remote, picking it up he pointed it at the big TV and pressed a button turning it on. "Alien TV, nice." Then his there was a rumble from his stomach. "Right breakfast. I don't wanna get up now, too bad we cant just order room service."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Looma said.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"We'll order breakfast and have it brought to our room so we can have breakfast in bed together!" She said happily.

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but then thought about it and shrugged. "Sure why not."

Looma grabbed a holopad, got back in the bed and looked though the breakfast menu. After using Bens scanner to check the ingredients, he and Looma made their orders. While they waited they flipped through the channels until Looma saw a game show she liked. "So they answer a question, then fight a giant monster to win a prize?" Ben asked trying to understand the rules.

"Close, they answer a question then pick a level 1, 2 or 3 beast to fight. The more dangerous the beast the better the prize you can win." The princess explained as the contestant finally knocked out the Dravek and its massive form fell to the ground.

"Oh cool she won a star ship." Ben said both impressed by the win and by the prize.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh breakfasts here." Looma got out of bed and wrapped her gold dressing gown around herself and answered the door, she thanked them and brought the cart back to the bed. "Here you go Ben," she handed him his food.

"Thanks." he sniffed it. "This smells good, like the exact opposite of my Grandpas cooking."

"Really?" Looma said removing her gown and got back into bed. "As well as being one of the best Plumbers there is, I had heard that your grandfather was a very skilled cook."

"I once spent a whole summer eating his cooking and all I can say is, gross." Ben said. "It was more dangerous then all the aliens I had to fight." Then he smiled. "Still though, best summer ever."

"This was the summer you first gained the Omnitrix correct?" Looma took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, how'd you know." Ben asked.

The princess smiled. "I told you Beloved I've done research on your past. Not just on your many battles."

Ben smiled at that feeling faltered. "Cool, lets eat." with that they ate their breakfast and enjoyed what was on the TV. It didn't take them to clear their plates. "That was tasty." Ben said, then spotted he had something left, it looked like a blue tomato, "You want my last, whatever this is?" he asked holding it up to her.

"That's a ramato" The princess explained. "Be careful they easily-" she was cut when Ben, who'd been lightly squeezing the fruit accidentally squeezed too hard making it burst. This causing it to splash onto Looma chest. "AH!" She jumped out of the bed, the robe was wet and sticking her skin and her bra had become soaked two, rendering almost invisible.

"SORRY! SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ben cried out jumping off the bed. "I'll get you a towel." He rushed into the bathroom. Looma untied the robe and removed it, she reached behind her back unclipping her bra and pealed the wet fabric off her chest. Ben walked back in with the towel. "Okay I got the to-" he stopped as Looma had her back to him and he was just in time to see her hold out her wet bra to the side, Bens face turned and red at the view of Loomas backside wasn't helping.

Looma turned her head to him. "Thank you Beloved." She turned around, Ben was going to look away but saw Looma was using her lower arms to cover her chest. She took the towel and wrapped it around her chest. "Sorry Beloved," she put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "You don't get to see until our wedding night." She winked making Ben blush harder.

After washing up Looma suggested they try the pool, Ben didn't know there was a pool, but was glad he'd packed the swimming trunks Looma had got him. They went to another part of the ship where they found changing rooms where they changed into their swimming gear. They then entered a huge room with a very large pool, there was also a spot where some guests were laying under artificial lights like they were sunbathing. "Wow." Ben said. But he wasn't taking about the pool, it was from seeing Looma in her gold colured two piece bikini again.

"It is impressive." Looma agreed, thinking was talking about the pool. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Ben said before running to the water and jumped. "Cannonball!" He made a splash, he resurfaced seconds later. "Come on in, the waters fine." The princess approached but then Ben had an idea. "Wait, the waters deep enough, you try a cannonball."

"What?" Looma said in surprise. "But I'm a princess, it wouldn't be proper behaviour."

"Come on its fun." Ben encouraged her. "Besides we came here to have fun not be proper."

Looma thought about it for a moment and smiled before breaking into a run, when she was about ten feet from the pool she jumped high into the air and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Cannonball!" she cried as she fell. The princess hit the water with a large splash that nearly sent Ben to the other side of the pool, Looma resurfaced and pushed some wet hair out of her face. "That was fun!"

It took Ben a moment to recover. "That was awesome!" Then he smirked. "But I can do better." He swam to the edge of the pool getting out and put some distance between him and the pool. He selected an alien and slammed down the core and transformed into Cannonbolt. "You ready for this?" he curled into a ball and spun rapidly before speeding forwards. Before he reached the pool he jumped up a bit before bouncing off the floor going high into the air. "CANNONBOLT!" he shouted as he hit the water like a giant cannonball creating a huge splash the washed over Looma. A green light could be seen beneath the water, a moment later Ben resurfaced human again. "And that's how the experts do it."

"Very impressive Ben." Looma said.

"One time I used that move to put out a fire." Ben said proudly. "One of the ways I saved the wedding that was gonna happen there."

"The wedding that formed a truce between the Plumbers and Lenopans." Looma said.

Bens eyes widened "How'd you-" then he remembered. "Right you researched me." Then he smirked activating the Omnitrix again. "I'll race yeah to the other side." With he slammed down on the core. The green light passed and be was now a huge orange dog with no eyes, big teeth, gill-like nostrils on each side of its neck and it wore and green and white collar containing the Omnitrix. Wildmutt growled and began splashing round in the water in panic, splashing Looma who just looked confused before heading to the edge. Wildmutt made his way to the edge of the pool and got out before shaking himself dry, half way through the green light flashed and he became Ben again who kept shaking for a moment before realising he was human again.

"Problem Ben?" He turned to see Looma next to him and it was clear she been caught by Wildmutt shaking himself dry.

"Sorry about that." Ben said embarrassed. "I was going for Ripjaws. Lets try this again he slammed down on the core again. This time he became a giant turtle standing on two legs with large flipper like arms. "Terraspin?" Ben sighed. "Still off."

"I recognise this this form." The princess said "It's the first one I saw you turns into back when we first met. It didn't fair well in battle."

That memory flashed in Bens mind. "No kidding." He was taken by surprise when Looma grabbed his shell and picked him up. "Hey!"

"Pull into your shell Ben, I have an idea." Looma said.

Curiosity getting the better of him Terraspin hid in his shell, his green eyes could be seen in the hole. "So whats this idEAAAAA!" he yelled as Looma threw him across the water and he skipped along the water like a stone. Ben actually made all the way across the poll landing on the floor on his back, his head popped out of his shell with a sigh. "That was different."

"Perfect." Looma said proudly. "Cleared the whole pool."

With slight difficulty Terraspin was able to get up off his back and jumped into the water, Looma saw a green light beneath the water and figured her fiancé must have transformed again and waited for him to surface. As the princess looked at the water she didn't notice something phases up from the floor behind her. It was a blue humanoid moth with four wings, big green eyes and its mouth was in frown showing hits teeth, the Omnitrix was on a belt around its waist. "Never saw me." Ben thought to himself as his wings folded around him looking like a hooded robe making him look like a phantom. "Big Chill should be strong enough to lift Looma and throw her into the pool."

He quietly crept forward towards Looma was still watching the water, she the leaned forward placing her upper hands on her knees and her lower hands were on her hips. This pushed her backside towards Ben who stopped in his tracks, he would have been blushing if Necrofriggian weren't so cold. As the princess straightened up Big Chill shook his head clear and moved in reaching out his hands to wrap them around Loomas waist, but before he could Loomas lower hands reached back and grabbed his. Bens eyes widened in shock but before he could react Looma brought her left elbow back hitting him in the face followed with a hit from the right elbow. She leaned backwards and grabbed Big Chill by the shoulders, pulled him off the ground and up above her head before slamming him into the ground in front of her.

Looma was going attack again but then saw the Omnitrix. "Ben? Is that you?" All she got in response was a pain filled groan. The princess then figured it out. "Were trying to sneak up on me so you could throw me into the pool?"

"That was the plan." Big Chill admitted painfully.

"Oh beloved." Looma shook her head. "You should never sneak up on a warrior of the house of the Red Wind. We're trained to sense an attack from behind and counter attack."

A beeping noise was head before a red flash and Ben was human again. "I'll remember that."

The Princess kneeled down, "Are you alright Beloved?"

Ben didn't answer right away because from this angle he had a great view of Loomas chest. "I'm good." He said with a blush on his face.

"Good." Looma smiled Picking him up. "Let get back in, we're meeting my father for lunch in an hour."

Ben blinked. "Wait we're doing what now?" Looma grabbed his hand and jumped into the water taking him with her.

An hour later Ben and Looma were dressed in their normal clothes and headed into the dinning area where they found Gar sitting at a table. "Glad you could both make it, please sit."

Ben pulled out Looma seat for her. "Thank you beloved," she said. Ben sat down beside her and they were both sitting across from Gar, they checked the menus and each chose a dish.

"So did you two enjoy the first day of the ball?" Gar asked.

"It was okay, I'm not really used to big fancy parties." Ben admitted. "The food was good though."

"I liked it." Looma said. "Its nice to dress up on occasion."

"You did look great in your dress." Ben smiled, Looma returned the smile and they both blushed.

They continued talking about what they had been up to on the first day and in the morning, leaving out the part of about them sharing a bed. "And then Ben tried to sneak up behind me and throw me into the water," the princess explained.

"I'm guessing that ended painfully?" Gar laughed.

"Good guess." Ben said remembering how much it hurt even with Big Chills enhanced durability.

A moment later Sylonnoid waiters came by with their food. "Ah this looks splendid." Gar said looking at his meal. Ben noticed the Warlords and his daughters meals were at least three times as much food as he had.

"Everything cooked is supervised by Rontur the Preparer." Looma pointed out. "This is a great way to try out his food since he will be catering for our wedding." She looked to Ben beside her.

"Right." Ben smiled awkwardly.

"Lets eat." Gar said and they all dug in.

"This is good." Ben said. "This Rontur the Preparer could give my grandpa some cooking tips."

"That reminds me, Ben introduced me to his grandfather yesterday." Looma said.

"Max Tennyson yes." Gar nodded. "I met him as well, nice fellow." Gar said before taking a giant bite of what looked like an orange drumstick. "He can join us at the table for the feast after the ceremony." Gar let out a happy sigh. "Just think, it wont be long before you two are husband and wife. Just think, the wedding, the battles, the grandchildren."

That last part caused Ben to choke on his food, he began coughing and put his hands on his neck as he tried to get the piece of food to go down. Looma quickly stood up wrapping her arms around Ben and proceeded to give him the Heimlich manoeuvre, after a couple of go's the piece of food shot out of Ben's mouth like a bullet flying across the room.

It hit a Dracoian sitting at a table in the side of the head, he looked around but missed it falling into his soup. Not seeing anything he shrugged and took a spoonful of his soup and picking up the piece of food with out noticing "Hmm, tasty."

Looma dropped Ben who was taking deep breaths. "Are you alright Ben?"

"Yeah," he gasped. "Thanks," his breathing returned to normal. "After all the things I've faced, being brought down by a piece of food stuck in my throat would have been embarrassing." He and Looma returned to their seats. "Anyway Gar isn't It way to soon to be talking about that? I mean the wedding isn't for another three years."

"True but at they say on your planet, time fly's." Gar said.

"I have to use the ladies room." Looma said standing up and walking away leaving Ben alone with his future father in law.

"So," Ben said trying to think of a topic. "Hows Khoros?"

"Well, few days ago a rebellion attempted to storm my castle." Gar began, "Led by some headstrong fool who thought he could take over."

"Obviously he thought wrong." Ben said.

"Indeed," the warlord nodded. "While his warriors fought my guards, he made his way into my throne room and challenged me to combat. He'd made it this far so I thought I'd humor him. He leaped at me but I backhanded him into a pillar. Then I proceeded to smash his face into the pillar until his face broke right through it." Gar went on describing the battle, in very graphic detail, not noticing the shocked expression that formed on Ben's face. "Then I heard the final snap and all four of his arms were bent the wrong way." Gar laughed.

"Wow," Ben was still in shock.

"Ah to be young and foolish again." Gar shook his head. "I think after all that, the attempted conqueror will think twice about challenging the House of the Red Wind. Once his bones heal that is." He finished and took a huge bite of his food.

"I don't know which is scarier." Ben thought to himself picking up a piece of food. "That story, or the fact that after hearing it I'm still hungry." He took a bite.

It was then Looma returned, but she wasn't alone. "Look who I ran into." Next to her was Azmuth and Countess Madora.

Greetings," she said, "Mind if we join you?"

"Of course not." Gar smiled. "The more the merrier."

Sylonnoid waiters brought the Galvan and the Merlinisapien's food to the table. Ben pulled Loomas seat out for her again and everyone took a seat, except for Azmuth who landed his hoverpad on the chair and stood on the table.

"I was just telling Ben of the young upstart who tried to take my throne." Gar said.

"A riveting tale, I'm sure." Azmuth said dryly.

"That's one way of describing it." Ben said but then changed the subject. "So Madora, I gotta say awesome party."

"Why thank you Ben," she nodded. "Everything is turning out even better than I had hoped. And the day after tomorrow is my favourite part, the dancing!"

Ben stopped before he took a bite of his food. "Dancing?"

"Oh yes. On the final day of the Intergalactic Royal Ball, everyone gathers in great hall and we dance to extravagant music." Madora clasped her hands, "It is magnificent."

"Great," Ben said awkwardly. Dancing was not his thing.

"I look forward to it." Looma smiled.

The Countess looked at Azmuth, "Are you excited to join me on the dance floor Azmuth?"

"We made a deal Countess and I will uphold my end of it, provided you uphold yours." Azmuth replied without looking away from his food.

"How does he contain his excitement?" Ben thought sarcastically.

"So Ben, what have you been up since I last saw you?" Gar asked.

"Oh just the usual, stopping bad guys, saving planets, stopping invasions." Ben waved it off. "It's a little different then it used to be. I used to fight crime with my cousin Gwen," he turned to Looma. "You remember Gwen, she fought you the first time you came to Earth. Red hair, glasses, used magic?"

"Oh yes, I remember now." Looma said. "She was much stronger than she looked."

"Its nice that you and your cousin get along so well." Madora said before sighing. "I only wish my own cousin and I got along at all."

"You and your cousin don't get along?" Looma asked.

"Sadly no," the Countess began cutting her food. "Its mainly because she is an ungrateful drama queen!" She snapped, stabbing her fork into her food.

"I wonder what that's like." Azmuth keep eating.

Ben blinked. "Oh, well its cool if you don't-"

"Ungrateful dancing fool!" Madora cut him off. "I worked so hard to get her a spot on the council of education. Do you have any idea how hard that is to do?"

Ben and Looma looked at each other and spoke in unison, "uh, no."

"And after all my hard work, what does she do? She turns it down because it didn't suit her artistic drive." Madora said.

"Artistic drive?" Ben blinked. "Whats that mean?"

"I have no idea." Madora shook her head "But I've had enough. If she wants to dance around the galaxy with that brutish, foul smelling boyfriend of hers, so be it!" She took a deep breath and composed herself. "But enough about my family drama. I've been dying to hear the story of your engagement."

"Well it is quite a story." Looma then told her of her previous engagement to Kevin and on the day of the ceremony, Ben fought her and won her hand.

"Such and beautiful story!" The Countess smiled.

"More like painful," Ben thought to himself.

Soon they were all finished eating. "That stuff was tasty, my compliments to the chef."

"I'll be sure to pass those on to him." Madora said.

"Well I must be going." Gar said suddenly. "I'm meeting some old associates." He gave Looma a quick hug. "You two enjoy what the Nebula has to offer." As he walked away he patted Ben on the back, but didn't notice that he knocked him to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Looma asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, no problem." Ben said while rubbing his sore back.

"Tetramand strength," Madora observed. "That's something you two will have to watch out for."

"That won't be a problem," the princess explained. "I've been practicing controlling my strength so I don't hurt Ben. Outside of battle that is."

"Wait what?" Ben asked.

"Good thinking. But there will be times controlling your strength won't be an option." Madora gave a sly smile. "Like on your wedding night."

Ben and Looma froze at those words. "Our, wedding night?"

"Oh yes," the countess nodded. "When in the heat of passion, control does not exist. That's a quote from my favourite romantic story, it fits your situation wouldn't you say?" Ben and Looma didn't answer.

Azmuth jumped back onto his hover pad. "The meal was, pleasant. I have matters to attend to." With that he left."

"I think hes finally relaxing." Madora watched him go before turning to Ben and Looma. "Well, as Gar said, enjoy what my ship has to offer." With that she walked away.

After checking out the ship for a couple hours, Ben and Looma returned to their room.

"Gotta say, this is a pretty sweet ship." Ben took off his shoes.

"Indeed," Looma nodded. "Truly a magnificent vessel." With that she began undressing.

"Great food, sweet pool, room service and TV." Ben went on. "All this party needs is smoothies and chilli fries and it'd be perfect."

"Beloved." Ben turned around only to freeze at the sight of the princess in just her matching black lace bra and panties with a gold trim. "We need to talk."

Ben gulped, "Okay." Looma sat down on the bed and patted the mattress inviting him to join her, which he did. "So, whats on your mind?"

"Its about what the Countess said," Looma began nervously. "About our, first time."

Ben instantly blush. "That, ah I'm pretty sure she was just kidding around."

"I know but," she paused and sighed. "It is something we will have to deal with."

"Um," Ben didn't know what to say.

"As I mentioned on my ship, humans are very fragile when compared to Tetramands. That is why I practiced handling the speckled gromp fruit, so I wouldn't accidentally hurt you." Looma explained. "But I don't know if I'd be able to control my strength as effectively if we were," her cheeks turned pink, "mating."

Ben blushed harder at hearing those words. "I ah, see what your getting at. I guess I would just go Four Arms. Then you wouldn't have to worry about hurting me."

"No." Looma said suddenly, surprising Ben. She gripped the bed sheets in her hands. "Your Tetramand form is magnificent but," she looked at him. "Its not you." Ben blinked at that. "I know everyones views it differently, but I believe that the very first time lay with another, you must give yourself completely to each other. Many no longer believe it matters, but I still do."

"Wow," Ben said. "I didn't realise."

"I know that when you transform you are still yourself. But on the night of our wedding when we enter our bed chamber," Looma took Bens hand in hers. "I want to be with your true self. I want to be with Ben Tennyson."

Ben was really moved by Loomas words. She truly was more than brawn and beauty. He gave her hand a squeeze, "Thanks Looma."

The two of smiled at each other and simply sat there enjoying the moment.

"So, wanna order room service again?" Ben asked.

The princess smiled, "you read my mind."

 **That's Chapter 11, I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. As for who Madora's cousin is, if you watched all the episodes, I think you can figure it out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody and welcome. This chapter contains references to a certain hilarious sitcom, see if can guess which.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 12**

As Looma began to awaken, she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She looked back saw that during the night Ben had moved against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was ,"spooning" her. Looma smiled at how warm and comfortable it felt.

"I could get used to this," Looma thought to herself as she closed her eyes again. "Waking up like this every morning, breakfast served to us in bed, battling anyone foolish enough to challenge us. Oh its like a fairy at-" Looma's thought stopped and her eyes popped open with a gasp. Ben's left hand had moved up from her waist to her chest and grabbed her left breast. "Ben?" He didn't reply, but began fondling her breast making the princess moan. "Ben, I, I," her cheeks turned pink as she tried to speak. "Its too, too," but the sensation was too strong. Suddenly she heard a noise, which sounded like snoring. She looked back realised it was coming from Ben, who had a big smile on his face.

"Hes groping me in his sleep?" Looma blinked. "What kind of dream is he having?"

Ben squeezed her breast causing her to moan again, even louder than before. With a shaky hand, she reached down and very gently pinched his arm.

"Ow," Bens eyes opened, blinking a few times he saw Looma's back to him and noticed his arm around her. He sat up and looked over, only for his face to turn bright red when he saw his hand groping Looma's breast.

"Good morning Ben," Looma said, staring at him.

Ben blinked then jumped back with a yelp. "Sorry!" He nearly shouted. "I must have moved in my sleep.

The princess rolled over to look at him. "Clearly, you must been dreaming. What was it about?"

Bens faced turned redder. "No idea."

"Alright then," Looma turned away with a knowing smile on her face as well as a small blush.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ben asked.

"Maybe we should go out for breakfast this time." Looma suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ben agreed.

They both got dressed and headed to the dining area. "Okay," Ben rubbed his hands together. "Lets see what Ronturs got for us this morning."

Loomas eyes widened, "Ben, you've just given me a wonderful idea." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "We can speak to Rontur about the catering for out wedding!"

Ben blinked, "We can?"

Looma opened the double doors and they entered the kitchen. It looked like kind from a fancy restaurant on Earth. Except for the alien cooks, bizarre ingredients and the strange high tech cooking equipment. But something, or rather someone caught Bens notice the most. "Grandpa?"

Max Tennyson was indeed in the kitchen, using a ladle to taste something. "Well hello you two."

"What are you doing her?" Ben asked in surprise, but mostly concern at seeing his grandfather in a kitchen.

"I came for some breakfast, thought I'd take a look at the set up here." He explained. "And you two?"

"We came to speak with Rontur the Preparer." Looma said.

"Someone say my name?" A voice came from above. They looked up to see Rontur hanging off of pipes on the ceiling before lowering himself down with his long arms. "Rontur the Preparer, at your service!"

Ben blinked, Rontur's voice sound really familiar but he couldn't place it. "Hi, I'm-"

"Ben 10," Rontur cut him off, "and the lovely Princess Looma of the House of the Red Wind. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Why thank you," Looma smiled.

"And this is my Grandpa Max." Ben introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you." Max held out his hand and Rontur shook it.

"Likewise," he said. "What did you think of the soup?"

"Good, but I think it could use a pinch of sporika." Max said.

Rontur took the ladle and tried some. "Your right." His arm stretched out, grabbing a jar off a shelf and poured a little powder in and stirred the pot. He tried it again, "Much better!"

"Anyway we wanted to speak to you about what will be served at our wedding." Looma said.

"Ah yes, when Ignacius contacted me with your request I knew creating a meal for a Tetramand, Human wedding would be quite the challenge. But to that I say," he smiled showing his serrated teeth, "Challenge accepted!"

Then it hit Ben, "He sounds just like Neil Patrick Harris!" He thought to himself.

"I've been experimenting with different dishes to create the perfect dining experience." A beep was heard, "speaking of which." He slithered over, taking something out of another pot. Ben and Looma looked at each other as the preparer added some final touches. "And , "He presented his creation. "Boiled Rodilia Dentia, with an amber glaze."

"I recognise that thing." Ben spoke up. "I once saw one of them bite a Hybrids hand clean off."

"Ah yes they are quite dangerous," Rontur admitted. "But in the hands of a professional, they can be cooked to perfection!"

"It does smell good." Max sniffed.

"Would you care for the first bite princess?" Rontur offered.

"Dinner for breakfast? How fancy." Looma smiled. She grabbed a knife and stabbed it into the Rodilia Dentia, then pulled it along, releasing steam from its insides.

Everyone inhaled the smell, even Ben did, after some hesitation. "That, actually smells pretty good."

Looma took a fork and tried some of the insides. "Its delicious!" She stuck her fork in and took a much larger piece.

Ben took a fork and tried a piece, "Whoa," he took another bite. "This is good." He looked at the Preparer, "You really are a professional."

Rontur smirked, "The best," he held up his hand.

Ben high fived him, "You know high fives?"

"My people invented it," he said casually.

Ben wasn't sure if he was serious or not, he looked at his Grandpa who nodded. "They really did."

Rontur picked up a cup and drunk from it. "Oh right. Can I offer any of you some?"

"I wouldn't mind one." Max said.

Rontur handed Looma the dish before approaching what looked like a espresso machine. He pressed a few buttons and something poured into a cup. "There we go." He handed it to Max. "A shot?"

"Please," Max smiled.

Rontur reached into a box and took out what looked like half peach, half jellyfish. He held it over Max's drink and tickled it until it began to shake, then shot a red liquid into the cup.

Max sipped it, "Ah, that gives it a kick."

Rontur turned to the couple, "How about you two?"

Ben hid how grossed out he was. "I'm good, thanks."

"I'll have one," Looma smiled as he continued eating. Rontur made her one, "As for the Boiled Rodilia Dentia, we must have it for the wedding! Don't you agree Ben?"

Ben took another bite and gave a thumbs up. "Oh yeah."

"Perfect!" Rontur clasped two pairs of hands together.

Max sniffed the air, "I know that smell." He looked to a frying pan of half spheres. "Fried dobal pudding."

Loomas eyes widened. "I haven't had that in years." She handed Ben the plate and walked over.

"I must say Ben, you have fine bride to be." Rontur moved next to Ben, he looked the princess up and down as her back was turned. "Very fine indeed."

"Hey!" Ben snapped, as any man would when someone checked out his fiancé. "Knock it off."

Rontur held up all his hands, "Sorry about that. Seeing a lovely female like her brought back memories." Ben raised an eyebrow as he continued. "You see I am a Master Chef, able to create any dish." Rontur explained before smirking. "But lets just say the lady Tetramand, is a dish I've enjoyed many times."

Ben blinked, then smiled. "Nice," he raised his hand and Rontur him fived him.

"They are as powerful in the bedroom as they are on the battlefield." He went on. "But that's what collapsible skeletons are for right? Up top," he raised his hand.

"Ah, I don't have a collapsible skeleton." Ben said.

"Oh," Rontur lowered his hand. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Rontur out!" With that he slithered away. His words didn't fill Ben with confidence.

They spent the next hour tasting different dishes. Ben tried to keep an open mind but refused to try a few. Including a couple that were moving. Having settled a few things that would be served at the wedding, the couple headed back to their room.

"I gotta admit, those spicy cube things were good." Ben patted his stomach.

"Agreed." Looma nodded before entering the bathroom. "I think all of those dishes would be perfect on our wedding day."

"So what do you wanna do now?" Ben asked.

"Well," the door opened and Looma stepped out in her dress. "I thought we'd try something a little different."

After taking a moment to enjoy the sight, Ben smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

A few minutes later and after changing into his tux, Ben got his answer. "This ship has a casino?"

In a very large room, there was indeed a casino much like the ones found in Vegas on Earth.

"Apparently the Countess had it installed specially for the party." Looma explained.

"Wow she really went all out." Ben admitted.

As they looked around Ben saw a couple of games he recognised, and a lot he didn't. At one table they seemed to be stacking crystals on top of each other. But the crystals turned red before falling over and the alien face palmed. "I guess he lost."

Apparently all guests are given a start up amount of complimentary chips to start. If they lost them but wanted to keep to keep playing, they had to pay for more.

After collecting their chips, Ben and Looma entered the casino and looked for a game to play.

"Which do you want to try first?" Looma asked.

Ben looked at one table where a Lewodan placed three multi colored orbs into a slot on the table. A moment later a multi eyed red skinned cobra like creature popped out of the center of the table and spit in his face. "Lets keep looking," Ben led Looma away.

"YES!" They heard a loud obnoxious voice and turned to see a Detrovite at what looked like a black jack table. "I win again!" He gloated to the other players before chugging his drink.

"At least I know how to play this one." Ben said to himself as they approached. One player left the table and Ben took his seat. With no room left, Looma just stood next to him.

The Detrovite noticed the new comers, "Well, well, the mighty Ben Tennyson. I thought you'd be taller."

"Funny," Ben kept his cool. "And you are?"

"The names Torgo the Undefeated" He said be before turning his head and yelling at a waiter. "You there! Bring me another drink!"

"Yes sir," the waiter took the cup and left.

Torgo then noticed Looma, "Well hello. And who might you be?"

"I am princess Looma of the house of the Redwind." She introduced herself.

"And your engaged to this runt? Tough break." Torgo mocked.

"Maybe instead of a drink you should ask for some mouthwash." Looma replied, "for all our shakes."

This earned chuckles from everyone but Torgo, who glared at her.

"Good one Looma," Ben smiled.

"You think that's funny Tennyson?" Torgo sat down again. "Lets see how funny you think it is when I destroy you in this game. That is, if your man enough to face me."

Ben met his glare and placed his chips on the table. "Bring it."

"Then Lets play." Torgo said and multiple items were brought to the table.

"Whats going on?" Ben asked.

"The previous game pieces were damaged and are being replaced." The Sylonnoid dealer explained before taking out a deck of triangular cards and dealt hands to the players.

Ben picked up his cards and froze. They looked like the paintings in an art show that are impossible to tell what they're supposed to be. "This is not Blackjack," he realised.

"All right gentlemen," the dealer placed a bowel of liquid on the table. "Begin."

Torgo took one card and tossed it into the liquid which then glowed yellow. "Beat that Tennyson," he challenged.

Ben looked at his cards. "Ah," he picked a random card and tossed it in.

The liquid glowed bright green. "Well done Mr Tennyson," the dealer complimented before giving him more chips.

Looma placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, "Good move beloved."

"Really?" Ben asked. "I mean, thanks."

"Don't celebrate so soon Tennyson." Torgo warned. "The game isn't over yet."

Ben blinked, "Its not?"

It really wasn't. As the game went on, new items and goals came into play, a couple of players lost their chips and left the table. At one point Ben wasn't even sure if he was playing anymore.

A jagged crystal was placed into a cylinder and shaken around, before placing it upside down on the table. When he lifted it, the crystal was now a cube shape.

"It's a cube!" He announced.

A different player spoke up. "I'll take the spin."

The dealer then gave the wheel behind him a spin. It stopped on a different shape, "Sphere, so sorry." He confiscated the players chips as he left the table in frustration.

"I guess hes out," Ben said to himself.

"Just you and me now Tennyson." Torgo glared at him, then pushed all his chips forward. "All in."

The onlookers that had gathered around the table gasped at this.

Ben met Torgos glare and pushed his own chips forward, "all in." The crowd gasped again.

"Time for the final round." The dealer placed two circular cards face down in front of Ben and Torgo. "Make your choice carefully gentlemen."

The Detrovite's hand hovered over his two cards as he made up his mind. He flipped the one on his left, it looked like those inkblot pictures psychiatrists show people and ask that they see. This one looked like a pair of sharks having a sword fight.

"You turn Mr Tennyson," the dealer told him.

Ben looked at the two cards in front of him and thought for moment. "I have absolutely no idea how to play this game. But the cards are upside down so I won't know what I pick either way. Here goes nothing," he flipped the right card. It looked like a huge figure slapping a smaller figure in the face, very hard. "Huh, I think I saw something like that on TV.

Suddenly the crowd around the table began cheering.

"You won Ben!" Looma cheered.

"I did?" Ben blinked. "I mean, I won!"

Torgo slammed his fist down on the table and broke it. "You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat." Ben said before thinking, "at least I don't think I did." Then said out loud, "nobody likes a sore loser Torgo."

The angry Detrovite grabbed Ben in his large hand and held him up. "Your gonna be the sore loser. Sore from your broken bones!" With that he threw Ben away and into a waiter.

"How dare you!?" Looma rushed forward, punching Torgo in the face and knocking him off his feet.

"You wanna fight princess?" He got to his feet. "I'd be happy to-" Torgo was cut off when something yellow splattered in his face.

"Thanks Looma," they turned to see Ben help up the waiter. "But I got this." He activated the Omnitrix and transformed into a sasquatch with yellow and black fur. "Shocksquatch eh?" Was going for Diamondhead, but I can work with this."

Torgo wiped his face and charged at Ben swinging a punch, but he ducked and hit him with a lightning charged uppercut. He then jumped and double kicked him, knocking him into the game wheel.

"Had enough yet?" Shocksquatch asked. But then he smelled something, he turned to see another waiter carrying a tray of orderves. He quickly scanned what looked like potato chips, before trying some. "These are good eh," he took a few more."

"Thank you sir," the waiter said. "These are the finest fried scales in the galaxy."

"Scales?" Ben froze, but then shrugged. "I've eaten weirder."

"Very good sir," he nodded and added, "do watch out for the wheel."

"The what?" Shocksquatch asked before he was hit by the game wheel, thrown by Torgo.

"Looks like your lucks run out Tennyson!" Torgo charged at him. Ben threw the wheel off and fired a lightning bolt, but Torgo dodged it. "Missed me."

"Or did I?" The lightning hit the game table and lifted it off the ground. Shocksquatch pulled it and it flew forward, hitting Torgo in the back, knocking him off his feet and towards Ben, who jumped to his feet and pulled back a lightning charged fist. When he was close enough, Shocksquatch punched him in the face. Thanks to Torgos forward momentum, it was more painful and he flipped in the air before falling on his back.

"Ugh," the Detrovite groaned painfully. It took a moment for his vision to clear and when it did, his eyes widened.

"Nighty Night!" Shocksquatch had jumped into the air and clasped his hands together and brought them down on Torgo, the impact shot three blasts of lightning into the air.

Shocksquatch looked at unconscious Detrovite in front of him as he became human again. "Ben two, Torgo zero."

Some of the guest clapped, as well as all the waiters.

"Well done Ben." Looma said.

"It was nothing." Ben waved it off. He then looked at the out cold Detrovite. "What happens now?"

"No need for concern Mr Tennyson," Ben turned to face the Sylonnoid dealer from the table. A group of Sylonnoids came in with a hover stretcher and with some difficulty, lifted Torgo onto it. "Torgo here will be brought to the Nebulas medical officer." He then Handed Ben a suitcase, "you winnings from the game."

"Oh, thanks." Ben took the case. He was then handed a tray of Fried scales and a couple of dips.

"Compliments of the staff." He smiled before walking away.

Ben looked Looma, "fried scale?"

"Thank you," the princess took a few. "Lets try this game next."

She led him to another table and they sat next to each other. "Place your bets,"

They each put in a few chips, they were then given vials containing different colour liquids.

"Now what?" Ben wondered.

Looma took three of the vials, poured half of two of them into a bowl in the center on the table, then a single drop of the third. A bright blue flame sprung up from the bowl, when it passed a small black sphere was left.

"Well mixed princess," the dealer gave her the chips she won.

Ben blinked in confusion, ah great job Looma."

"Thank you Ben," she said. "It looks like luck is on our side today."

Ben smiled, "We are pretty lucky," before moving his hand onto Loomas thigh. The princess blushed a little and smiled at him.

The Hallway

"That was fun," Ben said as they headed back to their room.

"Indeed," Looma nodded while carrying her cases of money, while Ben carried one, "and very fruitful."

They spent the last several hours in the casino trying out the various games. Looma proved to be quite skilled.

Suddenly they spotted a couple of Detrovites approaching them, one male and the other female.

"Ben Tennyson I presume?" The male asked.

"The one and only." Ben smiled. "And you are?"

"I am Gorbal and this is my mate, Voltara ." He said.

"Hi there, this is my fiancé Looma." The princess simply nodded.

"We're here regarding an incident in the casino you had earlier." Gorbal explained. Then from behind him out came Torgo.

Ben and Looma got ready for things to get ugly.

"Torgo feels terrible about what happened and wants to apologise." Voltara said. "Isn't that right son?"

Ben and Looma blinked, "Son?"

"Why am I taking all the blame?" he asked.

"Don't take that tone with us!" His father warned. "You agreed to behave yourself if we let you into the casino, and what do you do? You pick a fight!"

"Now apologise to Mr Tennyson." Voltara said but Torgo just crossed his arms and looked away. His mother narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by one of the horns on his chin and pulled him over.

"OW! OW! MOM!" He whined. "Okay! Okay!" She let go of him. Straightened up and looked at Ben. "Sorry."

Ben blinked, "um, apology accepted."

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" His mother asked.

"Can we just go already!?" Torgo walked away. "I didn't even wanna come on this stupid trip."

"Like we were really gonna leave you home alone after what happened last time." His father said as the parents followed him. "We still can't get those stains off the ceiling."

"That was," Looma paused, "odd."

"That's one word for it." Ben nodded. With that they entered their room.

"I was wondering beloved," Looma began as she put her cases down. "You said you knew that game but when it started you had no idea how to play?"

"Yeah," Ben scratched the back of his head. "I thought it was blackjack."

"How do you play that?" She asked and Ben explained the rules. "Sounds simple enough."

"Really? In that case," Ben opened one of his bags and took out a deck of playing cards. "Up for a game?"

After a quick demonstration, they were sitting on the bed playing. "Twenty beats nineteen." Ben smiled as he won another round.

"I don't understand it." Looma said. "I did so well in the casino but I keep losing here."

"I'm just naturally lucky." Ben smiled as he shuffled the cards.

"Really? Then how about testing your luck by raising the stakes?" Looma asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Ben asked.

"I believe humans call it," a sly smile formed on her lips, "Strip poker."

Ben froze and accidentally made the cards spew into the air and fall around them. "St, strip poker?"

"Well, Strip Black Jack in this case," she corrected. Ben blushed, "Whats the matter Ben? Don't tell me your scared to play the wager?"

Ben composed himself, "Ben 10 isn't afraid of anything."

"Well then," the princess caught a card as it fell, which was the Ace of Hearts. "Shall we?"

After gathering up all the cards, they played again. Looma took another card and sighed. "Twenty six."

"I win again." Ben smirked, expecting her to remove and earrings or a gold band.

But his surprise Looma stood up and pulled down the zipper at the back of her dress, letting it fall. Looma stood there in her bra, panties, garter belt and stockings. "You didn't think I was bluffing did you beloved?"

Ben gulped, "No." While thinking, "Whats she gonna take off next?" Looma sat back on the bed in front of Ben and when he stopped starring at her chest, he dealt the cards. "Twenty two, bust." Ben said.

"You know the rules," Looma smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Ben removed his tie. "No tie, no problem." He smirked.

His smirk was gone a few minutes later as he sat in just his boxers. "How did you win eight games in a row?"

"Luck must be on my side now." Looma smirked, having only removed her dress. "Shall we go again?"

"I think I'll stop. I don't even have the shirt on my back anymore." Ben said.

"It is a bit uneven," the princess admitted. "Lets even it out a bit." She removed her necklace, earrings, gold bands, unclipped her garter belt and slowly removed her stockings. "There, that's better." Looma was now only in her bra and matching panties.

Ben just sat there starring at her. "Whoa," he thought to himself. "She doesn't mess around."

The cards were dealt face down, they placed a hand on their cards but neither turned them over. "If she wins, I'm gonna be," Ben mentally gulped. "But if I win," his gaze went to Looma's bra, then her panties and he gulped again.

"Something wrong beloved?" She asked.

"Course not." Ben said.

Looma leaned forward, "Don't tell me you've lost your bravery?"

Ben leaned forward two, "Maybe you're the one who should be worried?"

"I never back down from a challenge," she leaned in more.

"Me neither," he did the same.

"Ready?" Looma leaned closer.

"On three," they were now face to face.

"One," Looma looked him right in the eye.

"Two," Ben braced himself.

"Three!" The said together, but neither flipped their cards. Instead they mashed their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss turned passionate as Ben took Loomas face his hands and gently moved her backwards till she fell on her back with him on top of her. Looma wrapped her arms around Ben to hold him close as they kissed. Ben's hand moved from Looma's face to her breast and he began to grope it through her bra, earning a moan from her. His other hand went further down and around her back, down her back to her butt and he squeezed it.

Suddenly, two separate noises cut through the moment like a knife. They both froze, looking at each other as the noises were identified. One was from Ben's Omnitrix and the other from Looma's data pad.

Ben rolled off Looma and the two of them just lay there for a moment, looking up and the ceiling without saying a word. Looma reached over grabbing her data pad, "Excuse me." With that she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ben let out a sigh and opened the watch's com, "Ben here."

"Hello Ben," came Rooks voice.

"Hey Rook," Be sat up. "Whats up? Earth didn't get invaded while I was gone did it?"

"The Earth is fine Ben. There have been only a few minor crimes since you left." Rook explained.

"Cool. So, why did you call?" Ben asked.

"Originally I merely wished to ask how the Intergalactic Royal Ball was proceeding."

"Its actually going great." Ben lay back on the bed. "The food is awesome, theres a huge pool and even a casino. Oh and get this, Azmuth is here."

"He is?" Rook was surprised.

"Yeah, apparently he made a deal with the Countess for some rare element, in exchange for a dance." Ben chuckled, "I have a feeling that's gonna be a laugh." Ben stopped when he realised something. "Wait you said originally to ask how it was going."

"That is correct," the Revonnahgander explained. "There has been word of a large fight breaking out on board the Nebula."

"It wasn't large," Ben shrugged. "I won in like three minutes. And before you ask, he started it." He explained the details, even Torgos parents making him apologise.

"Gorbal and Voltara sound like good parents." Rook said.

"Yeah, anyway Rook theres nothing to worry about," Ben assured him. "Looma and I are actually have a great time."

"That is good to hear," the Revonnahgander. "I hope I did not interrupt anything."

Ben looked at the bathroom door and blushed a little, "Nah, we were just playing cards."

"Very well, I hope you enjoy the final day of the ball and have no further incidents." Rook said.

"Later Rook," the call ended and Ben let out a deep breath.

Moments later the bathroom door opened again and Looma stepped out, this time with her gold dressing gown. "Who was it Ben?"

"It was Rook, just asking how the ball was going." Ben explained. "What about you?"

"Oh, it was nothing important," Looma looked away not meeting his eyes.

Ben raised an eyebrow to this but didn't push it, "so, ah." Looma joined him on the bed, "how about we order some room service and try a different game?"

Looma looked at him and smiled, "I'd like that."

Ben picked up the holopad, and looked through the desert menu. He didn't notice Looma look at her data pad with a frown before placing it on the nightstand.

"Hey Looma," she turned to a smiling Ben, "They have banana splits!"

The princess smiled, "sounds delicious."

 **And that was chapter 12. For anyone who didn't get the references, the show was How I Met Your Mother. An alien chief similar to Barney Stinson, that ink blot card was Marshall slapping Barney in their slap bet, and the bizarre and confusing game was inspired by the game, Xing Hai Shi Bu Xing, the bizarre and confusing game Barney played in Atlantic City. Sadly this story will be ending soon, but I promise you, the ending will be legen...wait for it...dary!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Be ready everybody, this chapters got something different.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 13**

 _The world was black and white as a nice house was seen and a voice that sounded like Rook spoke, "Ben 10 is filmed in front of a live studio audience."_

 _The scene changed to inside the house as the front door opened and Ben walked in wearing a business suit, a hat and carrying a briefcase. "Honey I'm home!" The sound of people cheering and clapping was heard._

 _Looma walked out of the kitchen wearing a dress and an apron. "Hello beloved." Whistles and cheers could be heard. "How was your day?"_

 _"It was weird." Ben took off his hat. "A bank robbery, giant robot attack, weapon smugglers, and a fire."_

 _"That sounds like an average Wednesday to me." Looma said._

 _"Yeah that's the weird part, today's Tuesday." Ben said causing more laughter. "What about you?"_

 _"Well those Vulpimancers got into the garbage again." She said._

 _"Really? I was sure that piece of Grandpa Max's cooking I put in there would scare em off." This brought more laughter._

 _Footsteps could be heard from upstairs, then two young Tetramands came running down the stairs. One was a boy in shorts and a sports jersey with the number ten on it. The other was a girl with her black hair in pigtails wearing a dress. "Dad!"_

 _Ben smiled. "Max! Claymora!"_

 _The two of them hugged Ben at each side, he gasped as the squeezed tighter._

 _"Kids, be careful of your fathers spine." Looma warned. "We don't want a repeat of last Halloween."_

 _"I do." Max said as he and his sister let go. "I got like a ton of candy." More laughter._

 _"Well it helps when you can carry four bags at once." Ben said._

 _"Okay you two go outside and play." Looma said. "Your father and I need to talk."_

 _"Uh oh." Claymora said. "Sounds like dads in trouble," they laughed as they ran outside._

 _Ben closed the door before turning to his wife. "So what is it?"_

 _"I have big news!" Looma said excitedly. "Remember our trip to that beach house last week?"_

 _"Of course," Ben smiled slyly. "How could I forget you in that gold bikini? That night reminded me of our wedding night, but with sand everywhere."_

 _Looma blushed at the memory and looked away. "Actually it's about that night."_

 _"Oh really?" he moved next to her, "We don't need the sand." He moved his hand behind her._

 _"Well, OOOH!" Looma gasped as her husband pinched her fanny. "Ben!" Her blush grew stronger. "Control yourself."_

 _Ben smirked. "No promises. So what's this big news?"_

 _She looked at Ben with a big smile on her face. "I'm pregnant!" She said happily and Bens face became surprised. "I was at the doctors this morning, its twins, again!"_

 _Ben stared at his wife for a few moments before falling backwards onto the floor with a thump. This caused more laughter._

 _Looma put her hands on her sides and sighed before looking at the camera. "You'd think after last time I'd remember to have him sit down first." The invisible audience laughed and applauded even harder._

Ben's eyes popped open and he sat up, blinking he looked around and saw the world had colour and that he was in his and Looma's room. He saw the princess sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Just a dream." He let out sigh of relief. "It felt so real so real," he said to himself. "And so, nice." He placed his face in his hands. "Well I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon. Now what? Wake Looma and ask if she wants to make out?" He chuckled. Then he looked at her and thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "No."

Getting out of the bed he decided to stretch his legs. Once he was dressed he was going to leave and check out the ship, but heard something beep. He looked to the nightstand next to the bed to see Looma's data pad. Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly grabbed it and opened it up. He saw a message had had come in, "I should not read this." He said to himself. "Then again if its something urgent, the only way she'd get it now is if I read it and wake her." He pointed out.

After thinking about it a little longer, he gave in and opened the message. It turned out to be an article, like the ones in a magazine. "Earth, What has it to Offer?" Ben blinked, "huh, shes been learning about Earth. That's pretty cool of her. Hmm, maybe I should have learned something about Khoros." He said to himself. He tapped the pad to close it up, but when the article went down, he spotted multiple other articles and their names caught his eye. "Study on human mating. How to seduce a human," Ben looking and found Earth articles. "Using your body to land a man, How to flirt with your bikini, Lingerie the ultimate weapon." Ben thought for a moment. "Well their not wrong." He kept reading, "Wait a minute, "100 steps to a human adjusting to life on a new planet. Human needs on a new world?"

"Beloved?" Ben turned to see Looma waking up. She saw him holding her data pad and her eyes widened. "What are you doing!?"

"Just a little late night reading. Luckily you had some material," he held up the device.

Looma gasped before jumping out of the bed and grabbing it out of his hand. "How could you read this? Its private!"

"I gathered from all your tips on seduction." Ben said. "And whats with all the ones on humans moving to over planets?"

"For after the wedding when we move to Khoros." Looma explained.

"What?" Ben was shocked. "You expect me to leave Earth?"

Looma crossed her arms. "When I reach ascension to rule the Kingdom of the Red Wind. We will be living in the palace by then."

"This is the first I've heard about it." Ben frowned.

"I thought it was obvious." The princess said.

"No, smoothies are awesome, that's obvious." Ben said. "You just expecting me to leave my world forever is crazy!"

"Do not speak down to me Ben Tennyson!" Looma snapped. "I hold the responsibility of ruling an kingdom and upholding its strength."

"And I hold the responsibility of protecting my planet." Ben countered. "Not to mention the rest of the universe. Unlike at dinner yesterday, I think I've got more on my plate."

"You can still protect the universe," the princess pointed out. "You'd just being doing it from Khoros."

"When were you gonna tell me this?" Ben asked. "When we cut the wedding cake? And all those articles on seducing humans" Then it hits him, "wait, the way you've been acting, its all been an act to seduce me so I'd leave Earth and move to Khoros?"

"There was no act." Looma said. "And while we're speaking of honesty, why is everyone I've spoken to on your planet so surprised when I introduced myself as your fiancé?"

"What?" Ben blinked, "hearing someones getting married is usually surprising."

"I think its because you haven't told anyone we're engaged ." Looma accused.

"Well," Ben tried to come up with an excuse but the princess cut him off.

"Well what Ben? Yesterday my data pad searched your planets Internet for information of celebrities until it found you. It searched through all available information but found nothing about you being engaged." Looma explained. "Why are you hiding our engagement? Are you embarrassed of me? Are you trying to keep your options?" Ben opened his mouth, but Looma snapped at him. "Don't lie to me!"

"You want honesty? Fine!" Ben glared at her. "I never knew about the whole Tetramand, engagement through combat thing."

Looma's eyes widened, "what?"

"I was just trying to help Kevin get out of it without your dad destroying the Earth." Ben confessed. "I had no idea it meant I'd end up stuck with you."

"Stuck with me?" Tears started to form in Looma's eyes. Her expression then turned angry. "Well you wont be stuck with me any longer." She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Looma opened the door and threw him down the hall. Due to her strength, Ben slid along the floor all the way to the end of the hallway.

"That might have been a mistake," he groaned.

Later Ben was down in another part of the ship, in a bar stayed open all night. At the moment it was just him and the bartender.

"I'll have another." Ben said.

"I think you've had enough," the Sylonnoid bartender said.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Ben snapped.

The bartender quickly handed him another glass with a straw. "Smoothies on a space ship, the one that I didn't bring." He chuckled to himself, but quickly sighed sadly. "I'm in serious trouble."

"Trouble seems to find you, doesn't it?" Came the voice of Azmuth, standing on the counter next to him.

"Azmuth?" That was the second time Azmuth seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Red Comet, and leave the bottle." Azmuth said and the bartender lifted a large bottle of black liquid, that seemed to have red glow worms floating in it. He put a straw in it and handed the other end to Azmuth.

"That's a big bottle," Ben observed. In fact it was twice the Galvans size.

"After a day of speaking to diplomats, politicians and royalty, who wouldn't be driven to drink?" Azmuth sipped his drink. "So, you and the princess are have pre-marital problems?"

Ben sighed, "That obvious huh?"

"Your sitting alone at a bar instead of being with her." He pointed out. "You don't need to be the smartest being in three, arguably five galaxies, to figure it out."

Ben gave Azmuth the rundown on his situation, "and now I don't know what to do."

Azmuth to a sip of his drink, swallowing a glow worm in the process. "How do you feel about Looma?"

"I don't know," Ben hung his head. "Back when we first met the first thing I felt was pain, mainly because she was beating me up." He lifted his head, "but now shes, amazing. Shes beautiful, tough, cool and likes smoothies. But she wanted to get married so bad and wants me to move to Khoros with her."

"Did you try talking to her?" The Galvan asked.

"It, didn't end well." Ben sighed.

"Shocking," Azmuth rolled his eyes.

Ben glared at him. "Look I know I'm not ready to get married yet, but I really like Looma and I think I wanna be with her. Anyway she lied two, acting the way she did."

"Acting differently to impress someone you like, how completely unheard of." The Sarcasm in is voice was heavy.

He placed his hands on his head. "Argh! Trying to figure this out is wrecking my brain!"

Azmuth took a long sip of his drink. "Listen to your heart."

Ben turned to him in surprise, "What?"

"Using your brain has never been your strong suit." Azmuth finally turned to look at him. "But you when to make decisions with your heart, the result ends to be for the better." He looked at his reflection in the half empty bottle." If I had done that many years ago instead of following my minds relentless quest for knowledge and control, my life would have been, much different."

Ben knew what he was talking about. "Do you ever think about Zennith?"

Azmuth said nothing. He pressed something on his wrist and a holo image was projected. It was of a much younger Azmuth, holding hands with Zennith. They were smiling and lovingly looking into each others eye's. "More than you know."

There was silence for a few seconds before he deactivated it. He pressed another button and his hover pad floated up to the counter. Azmuth took one last sip and jumped on. "Where are you going?" Ben asked.

Azmuth gave him a look. "I just drank half a bottle of Red Comet, where do you think I'm going?" With that he hovered away.

Ben looked at the half empty bottle and was curious. "I wonder what that stuff tastes like?"

"Don't even think about drinking that!" Azmuth called back. "In addition to being under your species drinking age, it'll cause severe organ failure."

Ben blinked before looking at the bartender, who simply moved the bottle out of his reach.

Ben didn't sleep for the rest of the night, he only returned to his room as Big Chill to see if Looma was still there, but she had left for breakfast.

Not long after that, all the guests had gathered in the ball room for the final day of the Intergalactic Royal Ball. Ben entered, thankfully without an introduction this time and went towards the buffet table. He spotted those green shrimp he liked, but at the moment he didn't feel hungry.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You okay Ben?" His grandfather asked. "You look a little down."

"Oh, hey Grandpa," Ben said. "I'm okay its just, Looma and I had a fight."

"I see," Max nodded, "Do you have any serious injuries?"

"What?" Ben blinked in confusion before her realised what he meant. "No not that kind of fight. An argument."

"Oh, what about?" He asked.

Ben filled his grandfather in on what happened, "and then she threw me out, literally."

"This isn't good." Max said.

"I know," Ben agreed. "I really hurt her feelings."

Max was talking about he possible reproductions for the Earth, but he didn't say it. "Ben?"

"I know this all started as a way to keep her happy until she went home but," Ben paused.

Max raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"I, actually like Looma. I like her a lot." Ben admitted. "Shes cool, tough, super hot, loves smoothies and is actually really sweet. I don't think it was all an act." A sad expression appeared on his face as he hung his head. "I really messed up here."

Max placed a hand on his grandsons shoulder. "Let your old Grandpa give you some relationship advice. The first step in setting things right, is apologising." He pointed into the crowd.

Ben looked and spotted Looma, now in her dress and chatting with other guests, though she didn't seem to be having a good time.

"Go on Ben," Max encouraged him.

"Thanks Grandpa." Ben said,

Max smiled, "Anytime."

Ben took a deep breath and stepped forward, but then stopped. He turned around and grabbed a few of those green shrimp. As he ate, he notice his Grandfather staring at him. "What?" He said with a mouth full, "Can't do this on an empty stomach." With that he walked away while Max chuckled.

Looma sighed as the Dracosian she was speaking to left. "Looma?" Her eyes widened and she turned to see Ben. "Hey."

"Ben," she said in surprise.

"Listen, can we talk?" Ben asked.

Before the princess could respond, an announcement cut her off. "Esteemed guests," Countess Madora addressed the crowd. "It has been a true pleasure to have you all here on the Nebula. And now on the final day of the Intergalactic Royal Ball, we shall celebrate!" The crowd gave applause. "Music!" A moment later music was being played. "Let the dancing begin!"

The crowd began to pair up and begin dancing. Leaving only Ben and Looma. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before stepping towards each other. Ben held Looma's upper right hand in his left one and placed his right hand on her hip. The princess placed her lower right hand on Ben's left shoulder and her left arms on his right shoulder and arm. They both gave each other a nervous look before the music started and they began dancing.

They danced in silence for a few minutes before Ben broke it. "I'm sorry Looma. For what I said and for lying to you."

"It seems we are both guilty of deception." Looma said.

"Yeah." Ben sighed. "Okay heres the truth. When this engagement happened I freaked out and when you came back to Earth, I freaked out again. But when we started spending time together, I really enjoyed being out with you."

The princess smiled at hearing this. "I'd heard of your acts of heroism and found myself attracted to you for more than just your skill as a warrior. As I said before battle is a way of life for Tetramands, but Humans are very different. I began to fear that we were too different to be together. After some research on human males I thought I could use my body to make you fall in love with me."

"You didn't have to that." Ben said. "But honestly, I'm really glad you did." They both blushed at the memories.

"Looma, what I'm trying to say is-" he was cut off when something hit the ship.

"What was that?" Looma asked.

Suddenly there was a explosion at the side of the hall. Out of the smoke stepped aliens of different species, all armed with blasters and energy weapons. Then out stepped a green skinned alien with a long black beard, a power hook replacing his left hand and a power peg leg. "Ladies and gentlemen of all species! My apologies for crashing the party. Allow me to introduce myself, Captain Kork. And this ship now belongs to me."

 **Bet you didn't see that last part coming. I know this chapters shorter than previous ones but its got feeling. Their first fight, well first emotional fight. I know Ben seemed harsh, when couples fight, feelings get hurt. I guarantee the next chapter will have plenty of action, including a long awaited return. Of what you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody! My computer is finally fixed and it feels so good to be back.**

 **I won't delay as evryones waited long enough for this chapter, so as a fan of Saturday Night Live, I just wanna say:**

 **Live from my now fixed computer, its Chapter Fourteen!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 14**

As the guests backed up, Kork noticed a familiar face. "Well, well, if it isn't Ben Tennyson."

"Captain Kork." Ben had actually forgotten him completely, but hearing his name was bringing a few things back. "You're a long way from the ocean."

"I've moved up in the galaxy." Kork grinned. "Now I've got all of space to hunt for fine ships." He looked around the room, "and this beauty shall make a fine trophy."

Suddenly his com device went off, "Captain, we've taken care of the transports and the escape pods. There now no way off this ship."

"How dare you attack my ship!?" The countess demanded. "This is the Intergalactic Royal Ball you've interrupted."

"Well then," he grabbed a drink off a table. "Cheers." With that he downed the drink before tossing the glass on the floor. "But I'm afraid the parties over."

A green flash got their attention. "Actually," Lodestar said. "This parties just getting started." He raised his pinchers and fired green magnetic pluses. Suddenly all the pirates blasters were pulled out of their hands and into a floating pile. A moment later they were all crushed into a large ball which fell to the floor, useless.

Ben slapped the Omnitrix, transforming again. "Cannonbolt!" He held out his hand to Looma, "Shall we?"

Looma smiled and happily took his hand. "I'd love to." With that she picked him up and he curled into a ball. The princess threw him into Kork so hard, he flew backwards and into some of his crew knocking them down like bowling pins.

The princess charged forward and was punching pirates left and right. "Now this is a party."

"We need to get everyone to safety." Max turned to Madora. "Can you lead us to the bridge so we can call for help?"

"Of course," the countess replied. "I know every inch of this ship."

"No doubt we'll encounter more pirates along the way." Azmuth pointed out. "Warlord Gar," he turned to the Tetramand. "Would you mind clearing the way?"

"With pleasure." Gar smiled right before a pirate smashed a chair off the back of his head, but he didn't seem to notice. Without looking he brought his left fist down on the pirates head, knocking him out. "What are we waiting for?"

Max opened the door, "Everyone this way!"

"What about the Ben and the Princess?" Madora asked.

"They've got this covered." Azmuth said.

Gar looked back to see his daughter close line a pirate that Cannonbolt knocked towards her. "Yes," he wiped away a tear. "They certainly do." He paid no attention to the pirate to was punching at his stomach, then casually backhanded him across the room. Then ran off to join the others.

After a few minutes Ben and Looma dispatched the last of the pirates. "Man," Ben became human again. "These guys are lightweights."

"Indeed," Looma bashed two pirates heads together, knocking them out and dropping them. "This Captain Kork clearly has low standards for warriors."

Suddenly one of the pirates recovered, grabbing a blaster that survived Lodestar and opened fire on the princess.

"Looma!" Ben rushed forward, grabbing a chair and smashed it off the pirates head, knocking him down. "Looma are you oka-" Ben paused when he looked back at the princess. Looma had raised her arms to shield her face and while she was unharmed, her dress was not.

The blasts had torn and singed the dress in many places. Her midriff was showing as well as one of her bra cups, the dress was tattered along the opening and her stockings were singed and tattered. "My Dress!" She shouted before narrowing her eyes at the culprit who had sat up. With an angry snarl she stomped over to the pirate who opened his eyes just in time to see Looma punch him into the air and across the room, slamming into the wall. After a few deep breaths Looma calmed herself and sighed. "Its ruined," she gestured to her tattered dress.

Ben just stared at her with a blush on his face. "Uh, he shook his head and snapped out of it. "Hang on," he activated the Omnitrix. "XLR8!" he sped off back to their room, knocking out several pirates along the way. He soon returned with Looma's armor. "Can't have you fighting in a torn dress now can we?"

The princess smiled. "Oh Ben." She took the clothes from him. Suddenly XLR8 sped around, stacking up chairs around her before covering it with a few of the table cloths.

Looma blinked in surprise, but then heard Ben call, "Just giving you a little privacy to change."

"Such a gentleman," Looma began to undress.

Ben became human again. "Kork slipped away while we were beating up his crew. "But I doubt hes given up."

"We should move quickly." The princess spoke from her makeshift changing room. "We need to press our advantage and deal with the rest of the pirates before they have a chance to regroup."

"Sounds like a plan." Ben agreed.

All the chairs were thrown away as Looma stepped out in her armor and winged helmet. "Come beloved!" She raised her hammer. "To victory!"

"She called me beloved again." Ben thought to himself and smiled. But then blinked, "Wait, I didn't bring her hammer. Did she have that the whole time?" He looked her up and down, "Where was she keeping it?"

Suddenly the sound of clattering was heard. "You hear that?" Ben asked.

"Its coming from your kitchen," Looma realised.

They both rushed over and burst through the doors. Inside there were several pirates attempting to capture Rontur. One jumped at him but he ducked and pirate flew over the counter.

"You think you can take me? In my own kitchen?" His tentacled arms reached out grabbing several cooking items, "Think again!"

"Come here you slimy little," two pirates jumped at him but Rontur threw a yellow powder in their faces. "MY EYES!" They screamed, stumbling around before Rontur grabbed them and pulled them together, heads collided and knocked them out. "Whos next?"

A pirate pulled out a blaster and fired. But the Preparer reached up, grabbing the railing along the ceiling and pulled himself up, avoiding the blast. He then threw a knife, hitting the blaster out of the pirate's hand.

Rontur threw some liquid from a bottle into the pirates face, but it had no effect. All the Preparer had left was a whisk.

"Looks like you all out of tricks," he smirked.

"Guess again." Rontur threw the whisk over the pirates head. It hit a box on a self, causing it to open. Suddenly small creatures that looked like tiny red grasshoppers flew out, all making ribbit noise. They al swarmed the pirate who began screaming as he tried to swat them away. "Lipotids," Rontur smirked. "Always attracted to something sweet," he shook the bottle his was holding. The pirate ran forward but the Preparer swung his tail and tripped him. Rontur quickly grabbed a pan and dropped it on the floor, just in time for the pirate to land face first on it and was knocked out.

"Nice going Rontur," Ben complimented. "You've got some moves."

"Said every woman I've ever been with," he smirked and stretched out his hand to Ben. "Up top." Ben hi fived him. "Hold on," he reached up grabbing the box and poured the last of the liquid into it. The lipotids flew off the downed pirate and into the box before he closed it. "There we go," he patted the top of the box," can't lose one of my best ingredients now can I?"

Rather than ask what he was going to make with those bugs, Ben decided it was time to move on. "Well we better keep going. Come on Looma, we've got more pirate butts to kick."

Looma nodded and they opened the doors to the hallway but stopped when they saw a group of pirates running towards them.

"You ready Looma?" Ben activated the Omnitrix.

"I was born ready." Looma readied her hammer.

"Stand back." Rontur slithered in front of them, holding a pot of what looked like dark blue soup, as well as multiple vials and bottles. He poured them all into the pot and the soup began bubbling. He slammed the lid on the pot and then hammer tossed it towards the pirates. Once it reached them, the pot exploded, creating a large amount of smoke. When it cleared, the pirates were all knocked out and covered in the soup.

Ben and Looma starred in shock before looking at the preparer. "I look with very powerful ingredients." He gave a toothy smile.

"Right," Ben blinked. "Well you've got this handled." He turned to Looma, "we better get moving.

"Agreed she nodded." With that the two of them ran off. "Make sure you tie up the pirates before they wake up!" She yelled back.

"Will do!" Rontur said as they left. He noticed a small drop of the soup on the floor in front of him. He dipped his finger in it and tasted it. "Hmm, needs more pepper.

On the bridge, multiple pirates stood watching over the unconscious captain and crew. "Whats taking so long?" One of them asked.

"How should I know?" Another shrugged. "Never hijacked a ship this huge."

"Well I'm gonna grab some food from the kitchen," he approached the door. "Don't see why we gotta starv-" he was cut off when the door was punched off the wall and he was sent flying across the room.

The rest of the pirates gasped and saw Warlord Gar step through. "Why so shocked? I did knock."

The pirates opened fire but Gar charged in swinging. One pirate tried to shoot him in the back, but was punched in the face by Max. "I don't think so," he took the unconscious pirates blaster.

Gar knocked out the last pirate and the Countess accessed the main control console. "Alright, I should be able to send a distress beacon." As she typed, she didn't notice one of the pirates come to. Seeing the Countess at the controls, he grabbed his blaster took aim. But before he could fire he was zapped by green energy. He shook violently before passing out.

"Resilient pirate," Azmuth observed as the hover pads blaster retracted.

Hanger Bay

A pirate was blasted off his feet by pressurised water blast. "Come on losers," Water Hazard said. "Your all way overdue for a bath." With that he blasted another two.

Looma uppercut one pirate into the air, then grabbed one at each side of her and slammed them together before dropping them. She swung her hammer hitting the first pirate as he fell, knocking him into other pirates. "Is that your best?"

"Is it weird I thought that was hot?" Ben asked himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when a grenade landed in front of him. "Uh oh," he used his hydrokinesis to surround the grenade in a sphere of water. The water contained most of the explosion, but Water Hazard was thrown back for the shockwave. As he tried to get up one pirate jumped onto Bens back and several dog piled onto him. A green light shined underneath them and they were all throw off. "RATH! Let me tell you something space pirates working for Captain Kork! You make Rath mad, you better abandon ship and swim for it. Even though we're in outer space and you'd just end up floating around. But Raths still gonna kick your butts!" With that he grabbed one of the limos that brought them here and swung it like a club sending pirates flying in every direction. With a few swings, all the pirates were beaten.

"Nicely done," Looma complimented stepping over the out cold pirates. "But all the escape pods are destroyed, as are the transports."

"Let me tell you something Princess Looma of the House of the Redwind and my fiancé. All that stuff was busted before Rath even got here." He casually tossed the limo over his shoulder and it landed with a loud crash.

"Theres no other way off the ship," Looma observed. "Now what?"

"Rath has a plan Princess. Rath is gonna search every inch of this lousy ship and find every lousy pirate, then pound their lousy faces in!" The Appoplexian declared. In a flash of green he was Ben again. "We should probably meet up with the others."

The two of them made their way through the engine room, knocking out the pirates unfortunate enough to be there and made their way back to the ball room. Where they found Ma, Gar, Madora and Azmuth enter along with several guests following them. "Did you guys get the ship under control?" Ben asked.

"In a manner of speaking," The Countess sighed.

"We succeeded in retaking the bridge, But Kork's ship is interfering with communications." Azmuth explained.

"Where are the rest of guests?" Looma asked.

"They're safe," Max assured her. "We rescued the crew that were being help hostage, and restrained the pirates we found. "

"And the ones behind you?" Ben asked.

"They said they felt safer staying with us." Gar explained.

"What about the rest of the pirates on the Nebula?" Madora asked.

"We crushed them," the princess said.

"All that's left is Kork himself." Ben said.

"Looking for someone?" They turned to see Captain Kork standing there with some kind of cannon.

"Ready for your beat down Kork?" Ben punched his palm.

Kork just smirked, "I think not." He fired a metal orb at them. Once above them, the orb opened out a created a blue energy bubble around them. "Ah the catch of the day."

Max fired at the energy field but it had no effect. Gar and Looma began pounding on the shield with their fists, but each punch only caused sparks.

"Everybody relax," Ben held up the Omnitrix, "I got this." With that he transformed, "Chromastone!" He walked up to the barrier, "and for my next trick, I'm gonna make this dome disappear!" He placed his hands on the energy dome to absorb the energy, "Abraba Ka-AGH! He was pushed back and nearly fell backwards. "What the?"

"Whats the matter Tennyson? Can't absorb the energy?" Kork laughed. "This is a Techadon Containment Field. Not only is it strong, its made of two different energy frequencies. Guaranteed to stop any pesky energy absorbers from breaking out."

"Ok plan B," he turned to the princess. "Remember how you blasted Psyphon?"

Looma nodded and stood beside him, "everyone move!" Once they had a clear range, Looma fired a large beam of orange energy and Chromastone fired a large beam of ultraviolet energy from his eye. The beams hit the dome and they created sparks, but it held strong until they finally ceased their combined attack. Looma gave an angry snarl and began beating on the energy dome with her hammer. "HA! The strongest Tetramand alive couldn't break through that force field," Kork mocked.

"Countess," Azmuth said suddenly. "I'm going to need that element now."

"Now?" she asked, but Azmuth just held out his hand. "Fine." Madora opened one of her rings and took out a small blue crystal. "But you still owe me a dance." She handed it to him.

Azmuth pressed a button and several work tools extended from his hover pad. He began working on the crystal zapping it with lasers, purifying it until it was half the size and green. He pressed another button and a panel opened, the crystal was lowered into the centre of a disk shaped circutboard like device. "There." Azmuth picked it up and jumped onto Chromastone and tapped the Omnitrix, causing Ben to become human again. Now on Ben's arm, he tapped it again and the core popped up.

"Ah, whats that?" Ben asked.

"An upgrade." Azmuth slid the new part into the core before it retracted into the Omnitrix which emitted a green glow.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Kork demanded.

 _"New upgrade accepted."_ Came the synthesized voice of the Omnitrix. _"New functions available."_

"New functions?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "What new functions?"

"The kind when you need to go more than Hero." Azmuth explained.

Ben blinked but then his eyes widened as he realised what Azmuth meant. "For real?"

The First Thinker simply nodded and jumped back onto his hover pad. "Well, What are you waiting for?"

Ben quickly activated the Omnitrix and transformed. "Four Arms!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Kork asked. "No Tetramand can break through this shield."

Four Arms just smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, while you've still got teeth."

"Your trapped lad." Kork pointed out. "Hardly the time to make jokes."

"No, but it's the perfect time, to go ULTIMATE!" Ben slapped the Omnitrix and green energy flowed from it, all over his body.

Four Arm's red skin turned black and stone like. Along his forearms, bone like lines protruded reaching down to and along each knuckle. As well on his head where the black line was, but stopped just above his eyes.

"ULTIMATE FOUR ARMS!" Ben looked at his evolved form, "Sweet."

He approached the force field and pulled back his right arms, then swung two devastating punches that hit the energy field so hard, the entire energy bubble crackled with electricity before the orb exploded, dispersing the field.

"What!?" Kork gasped. "That's, that's not possible."

"Dude," Ultimate Four Arms smirked. "I'm Ben 10, impossible is what I do."

Ben approached Kork who backed away before pulling out a blaster and fired at him, but the blasts had no effect at all. Kork dropped the blaster and pulled some kind of grenade from his belt. "Get away!" He threw the grenade but Ultimate Four Arms simply caught it in his upper right hand and covered it with his left. The grenade exploded, but only a faint noise was heard. He opened his hands and a bit of smoke escaped, but his hands were undamaged.

"That tickled." Ben mocked the shocked Kork.

"No." Kork grit his teeth. "You won't stop me again!" He leapt at him and swung his power hook.

Ultimate Four Arms caught the hook in his right upper hand, stopping the attack. Then with a smirk, he shattered the hook.

The crowd watched in shock at his strength, save for Azmuth who seemed completely unsurprised.

Kork was shaking as he stared at his broken hook. "Nighty night." Ben swung a punch at him, but his fist stopped inches from his face, the power of the punch carried a gust of wind that blew Korks hair back as well as some of the furniture behind him. "You flinched." Ben smirked at the trembling Kork. Then with the flick of his finger, he sent the pirate flying across the room, landing on a table and breaking it.

There was silence until Ben turned around and raised his fists in victory. "Whos your hero?"

The guests began cheering, with the exception of Azmuth and Max, the latter just smiled.

Looma rushed over to Ben and hugged him. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I'd almost forgotten how awesome it felt going Ultimate." Ben admitted before flexing his right arms.

"Impressive," Looma turned away from his biceps and placed a hand on his cheek. "But not as handsome as your human face."

Bens eyes widened in surprise at her words. But they both smiled and looked into each others eyes. The moment was broken when the ship shook.

"Whats happening?" Max asked.

Azmuth leapt onto a console and brought up a holo schematic of the ship. "The Ships engines were damaged when the pirates first attacked. We've been drifting off course all this time and now we're heading towards a planet."

"What about the emergency landing gear?" Countess Madora asked.

"There offline." Azmuth answered.

"Can you get them back online?" She asked.

Azmuth gave her a look, "I'm the smartest being in arguably five galaxies, of course I can get them online. But we have a bigger problem," the holo schematic zoomed in on the bottom of the ship which glowed red. "The explosions compromised the structural integrity of the ship here. It will tare open on entering the atmosphere,resulting in the ship being torn in half."

Everyone started to panic, screaming and running around.

Gar raised his upper arms and clapped them over his head. The thundering noise got everyone's attention. "QUUIITTTE!" He shouted and the ballroom was silent.

"That you Gar," Azmuth said not looking away from the console.

"Indeed," Madora rubbed her temples, "All that screaming was giving me a headache."

"I can get the engines and emergency landing gear up and running, but it won't matter if the ship breaks apart." Azmuth explained.

Ben looked around, trying to think of a plan, but then looked at his evolved hands and an idea formed in his head. He clenched his fists, "Get me down there."

A few minutes later Ben, Max, Azmuth and Looma were down at the very bottom of the ship.

"Ben, this is crazy." Max said.

"No argument here." Ben agreed. "but will it work?"

"Theoretically, maybe." Azmuth said over the com.

"What are you going to do?" Looma asked.

"This is where the ship is going to break apart." Ben explained. "If I grab those two beams, I can hold the ship together and stop it from breaking apart." He pointed to two huge metal beams that were part of the Nebulas main body and structure.

"What?" she gasped. "You can't."

"I don't have a choice." Ben was firm. "All the other ships and escape pods are trashed, so theres no way to evacuate everyone. This ships going down, but if Azmuth gets the emergency landing gear running and I hold it together, it'll be in one piece."

"Then let me help you," she pleaded. "My strength with yours, together we can do this."

The evolved Tetramand put his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry, but during re-entry its gonna get really hot in here and Tetramands aren't that fireproof. Its time to see how invulnerable I am."

Looma shut her eyes for a moment then jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Ultimate Four Arms neck and kissed him. After a few seconds later she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you dare die!" She said in a scary tone. With that she walked away from him.

"Shes really something." Max observed.

"Yeah," Ben watched her go.

"You sure about this Ben?" Max asked.

"As sure as I'm gonna get." he said. "Good luck keeping everyone from freaking out up there Grandpa. " He looked ahead, "I've got a lot of people to save."

Max smiled, "Good luck Ben." With that Max left the room and sealed the doors.

Ben took his place between the two beams. "We're about to enter the atmosphere," the First Thinker spoke over the com. "Are you ready Ben Tennyson."

Ultimate Four Arms grabbed the beams at either side of him. "Its Hero Time!"

From where he worked on the landing system, Azmuth rolled his eyes. "A simple yes would have sufficed."

Back in the control room, Max and Looma entered. "All the guests are safe in the ball room and all the pirates are tied up under the watchful eyes of Warlord Gar." Madora said.

Max activated the intercom as he looked at the planet they were heading towards. "Everybody hang on!"

The Ship entered the atmosphere and shook and it began to heat up. From his position, Ultimate Four Arms felt the shaking and tightened his grip.

As the ship fell, Max attempted to steer towards the ocean but with no success. "I can't change our trajectory." He used the com, "How much longer on the emergency landing gear?"

"Longer if I'm constantly getting interrupted." Azmuth replied calmly as he connected two cables.

The ship shook violently for few seconds. The Countess lost her balance only to be caught by the princess. "The ships going to be torn apart!"

"No it won't." Looma decreed, "because Ben 10 does not fail."

But Ben was feeling the pressure. The heat of entering the atmosphere he could handle but even with his new greater strength, he was having trouble holding the beams. "Come on Ben," he told himself. "You got this!" Suddenly the ship shook even more and Ben felt his grip weakening. "No!" The ship kept shaking, Ben shut his eyes and grit his teeth. "If I let go, everybody dies. Their all counting on me, Loomas counting on me." Suddenly the bone like lines on his body began to glow faintly red as images of the past week began to flash in his mind. He and Looma fighting Psyphons gang, seeing a movie, having lunch, their rematch, the hot tub, their first kiss which was the first of many.

The red glow became stronger and his eyes popped open. "I won't let her down!" With a yell of determination, the evolved tetramand tightened his grip. He felt even stronger now, like he'd gotten a strength boost.

Azmuth connected a wire to a panel, "and done." With that the system came to life. "The landing emergency landing gear back online," he spoke over the com. "Activate them now."

Max quickly hit the button and emergency landing systems activated. Thrusters emerged from parts of the ship, creating a powerful thrust that began slowing the ship down. Max, Looma and Madora saw the ground was still getting closer. "I can't watch!" The countess covered her eyes.

Through out the Nebula, guests, crew and even the apprehended pirates were frightened by the Nebulas shaking during the decent. But after what felt like eternity, ship finally slowed down enough that it was no longer burning or shakings. Landing gear extended from the bottom of the ship as it landed with a loud thud that nearly made everyone onboard fall over.

When it stopped everyone was quite for a few seconds, but then began cheering that they made it.

Max let out a deep breath and wiped his forehead. "We made it, and in one piece."

The Countess placed a hand on her head, "My nerves are shaking." She snapped her fingers and a Sylonnoid waiter appeared out of nowhere. "Dracosian ale, and make it a double."

"Make it two," Max added.

A few minutes later many of the guests began to exit the ship down the runway.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" a Lewodan cheered.

Azmuth floated past. "Must you be so dramatic?"

Max, Looma and Madora were last to exit. "We really did it." The Countess cheered.

"But wheres Ben?" The princess asked not seeing him.

Suddenly a shadow cast down over most of the guests, they all looked up to see Ultimate Four Arms standing atop one of the thrusters.

He held out his arms. "WHO'S YOUR HERO!"

All the guests and staff started cheering and applauding for the one who saved them.

Max looked up at his grandson and smiled. "Just like when he was ten."

After soaking in the cheers and applause for a little bit, Ben jumped down off the ship, landing without difficulty on the ground.

"Ben!" Looma ran over to him. He held out his arms as the princess leapt onto him, they both wrapped their arms around each other in a hug. "You did it!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" He boasted but then asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, we all are." She gestured to everyone including Max, Azmuth and Madora who approached them. "Thanks to you."

"Way to go Ben." Max said.

Ultimate Four Arms smiled. "What can I say? Saving the day," he swept Looma into his arms and held her bridle style. "Its what I do." The princess blushed at how she was being held.

"Pardon me," the Sylonnoid waiter appeared carrying a tray with two drinks on it. "Your Dracosian ale."

"Thank you," Madora said as she and Max took a glass and drank some.

"I needed that." Max said.

"TENNYSON!" Suddenly Kork jumped down carrying a large blaster. "You've meddled in my affairs for the last time!" He aimed the blaster.

"Stop!" Ultimate Four Arms threw out left upper fist. The bone like line along his arm glowed red and a blast of red energy shot forward like a shotgun blast. It hit Kork sending him flying backwards, bouncing off the ground before landing in front of the Magister, Countess and First Thinker.

Kork let out a barley conscious groan before Madora hit him in the face with the tray and knocked him out. "Much better," she said before handing the tray back, "be sure to wash this."

"Of course Countess," the Sylonnoid waiter nodded.

"Whoa," Ben looked at his fist. "You guys see that?"

"A kinetic energy blast is a difficult thing to miss." Azmuth said dryly.

Ben fired a blast into the sky, then another and shattered a boulder. "Sweet!"

"Careful Ben Tennyson," Azmuth warned. "Showing off like that will get you hurt."

"Oh yeah?" Ben challenged. "How?" Suddenly in a flash of green, Ultimate Four Arms became Four Arms again. Another green flash and Ben was human again, while still holding the princess in his arms. "Uh oh." With that Looma fell on him, making everyone but Azmuth winch.

"Like that." The First Thinker said simply.

Looma quickly got to her feet. "Are you alright Ben?"

"Of course, never better." Ben put on a smile even though it was obvious he was in pain. Looma helped him to his feet, but kept holding his hand.

"I finally managed to reach the Plumbers." Max said. "They're gonna send help to repair the ship and take away Kork and his men as soon as they can. But its gonna be a while."

"Well then," the Countess smiled. "Lets head back inside and let the Intergalactic Royal Ball recommence!"

 **Chapter Fourteen, I hope you all enjoyed it. The Ultimate function returns and Ben saves the day once again. Quick thanks to my friend CaptainRex75, for his idea of the two frequency energy field. The next chapter will be the final chapter, but I promise to end this story with a bang. Until then be sure to check out the new poll on my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Long time no see everybody. I know its been a while but what can I say? Work and life just got in the way. But now, at last I give you, The Final Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of its characters.**

 **Four Armed Bride**

 **Chapter 15**

After a quick clean up, the party was back in full swing. Everyone was either dancing, eating or talking about everything that just occurred.

"This has been one heck of a party." Ben said as he danced with Looma.

"Indeed," the princess nodded. "I still can't believe the Countess's staff were able to fix my dress."

When everyone was making their way back on the ship, Madora told Looma to change back into her lovely dress. Upton hearing it was damaged in during the fight with the pirates, the Countess instantly summoned several of her servants and ordered them to repair the dress. After seeing the damage done to it, Ben and Looma were very sceptical that it could be saved. But to their shock, before the party started again, they returned with the dress full repaired and good as new.

"Gotta say," Ben looked her up and down. Not a tare or burn mark in sight, dress or stockings. "They really know their stuff. You'd never guess it was blasted in a fire fight."

Ben then spotted Rontur the preparer dancing with a female Gimlinopithecus wearing a silver dress that highlighted her shapely figure. "Wow, you really took on that many pirates all by yourself?" She asked in amazement.

"Of course," Rontur said. "You see, the kitchen is my castle and you don't break into the King's castle, unless your looking for a fight. Well, those pirates found one."

"Oh your so brave, and handsome." She looked him up and down, he said changed out of his chefs clothes and was now wearing a suit.

"Thank you, in the kitchen its all work, but when its time to party," the preparing held his jacket, "I suit up!" She pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around her. Rontur noticed Ben looking at him, the Preparer smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"That dudes got serious game," Ben admitted.

"What was that Ben?" Looma asked.

"Nothing," Ben said quickly.

The music stopped and the sound of a glass being tapped made everyone turn to Countess Madora. "Esteemed guests, I realise that this ball has had some unforeseen complications."

"Space pirates attack and nearly crashing, yeah complications." Ben whispered to Looma making her giggle.

"But we were not deterred," she went on, "and thanks to the brave actions of one engaged couple, we were saved." A spotlight shined down on Ben and Looma. "So please, a round of applause for Ben Tennyson of Earth and Princess Looma of the House of the Red Wind!"

The entire ball room cheered and clapped for the two. Ben and Looma looked around the room before looking at each other and smiling. Holding hands, they waved to the crowd.

"Now then, if everyone can please clear the dance floor," she looked into the crowd. "we're going to need the room."

Someone walked through the crowd, it appeared to be a robot of humanoid shape. "I'm ready."

Ben recognised the voice, "Azmuth?"

The robot turned around and its chest opened, revealing the Galvan inside. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Wow, that looks like the suit from the first time we met went on a diet." Ben observed. "Why did you bring a robot suit?"

"Bio-suit," Azmuth corrected. "And how else did you think I was going to dance with a woman several times my size?"

"Huh, hadn't thought of that." Ben admitted.

The first thinker and the Countess stepped into the middle of the dance floor. "I've been looking forward to this since we arrived." She smiled.

"I've noticed." He said dryly before the suit closed up. He took her hand and placed his other hand on her hip.

The music played softly as the two of them danced to it.

"They move well together." Looma observed.

"As long as those metal feet don't step on her toes." Ben joked.

They music stopped and so did they. Then the lights came on the dance floor and the music changed to from slow and soft to fast and what Ben thought sounded like swing music. Azmuth and Madora began dancing fast, keeping pace with the music. Azmuth took her hand and began spinning her around him, faster and faster until she was like a blur. The in one swift motion he grabbed he by the hips and threw her into the air, almost to the ceiling. Azmuth noticed one of his suits fingers wasn't bending with the rest on the right hand. He opened a panel on the right arm and fired a small laser from the tip of his left index finger. When it stopped, the finger was working properly, the panel closed and he held out his arms and caught her as she fell. He spun Madora around his body and over his shoulders before dipping her as the music reached its climax.

The crowd began to clap and cheer for the pair who took a bow. All but Ben who was slack jawed at what he'd just seen.

"That was amazing!" Madora said.

"Admittedly it was, enjoyable." Azmuth said as he brought her to her feet.

"Well then, I look forward to our next dance." Madora smiled and with that they both left the dance floor.

As Azmuth passed, Ben snapped out of it. "I get it," he walked with him. "You programmed the suit to do all those moves while you just sat in there and relaxed.

The chest of the suit opened up. "Admittedly the thought had crossed my mind as I built this suit. But no. What you just saw, that was all me."

"But how could, you can't," Ben tried to wrap his mind around it.

"Don't worry Ben Tennyson. I'm sure you could learn to dance that well." Azmuth assured him before adding, "in a thousand years or two." Ben stopped as Azmuth walked away and felt the wicked burn the hero just received.

Ben turned back and looked at Looma, taking a deep breath he approached her and took her hand. "I think its time we finished our talk."

Looma nodded and the two of them slipped away from the party. A few minutes later they were both sitting atop the ship, watching the three suns set.

"So, which of us should go first?" Ben asked.

"I will," Looma sighed. "It was wrong of me to expect you to just leave Earth and move to Khoros with me, at least with out discussing it with you first. As for seducing you with my body," he cheeks turned pink. "I wanted to stand out from the other women, so I researched what human males are attracted to and-"

"Wait," Ben cut her off. "What other women?"

"You're the universes greatest hero Ben." Looma pointed out. "I know you've, as they say, been around the galaxy a few times. Saving lives and entire worlds must truly woo women."

"Woo women? Who talks like that?" Ben thought to himself. But then he realised what she meant. "Wait you think I-"

"You don't have to pretend for me Ben," the princess cut him off. "Its why I tried seducing you," she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "So the idea of being with only one woman wouldn't put you off."

This explained a lot and Ben now understood why she did all of it. But he knew he had to set the record straight, even if it was embarrassing.

"Looma I've never," Ben paused as the princess looked at him. "Never," he took a deep breath. "I've never, been with a woman before."

"What?" Looma blinked.

"I've never been with a woman." Ben repeated.

"Never?" The princess gasped, no longer holding her legs. "But your, you've saved the universe, you name is legendary throughout galaxies." Ben just looked at her. "Not even once?"

"Nope," he shrugged.

The princess blinked in complete surprise, "wow." She then looking away, "I had no idea."

"Well its not something you broadcast." Ben looked out at the sunset, feeling embarrassed that he admitted he was a virgin.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes and just watched the suns set.

"We've got no idea how to do this, do we?" Looma broke the silence.

"Not a clue." Ben said. "Who would have ever thought saving the day was the least complicated part of it?" He looked and Looma and then down at one of her hands. "But," he placed his hand on hers, "I'd like to work on it."

At these words Looma looked at Ben in surprise, but then she held his and smiled. "I would like that two." Ben returned the smile and they both looked on as the sunset ended. "Its beautiful."

"You know," Ben began as it became dark. "Sometimes you've gotta stop and enjoy the- Brrr." Ben shivered suddenly felt very cold.

"Are alright Ben?" Looma asked.

"Is it just me, or did it suddenly get seriously cold out here?" Ben asked rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Hmm, it would seem that this planets temperatures drops significantly after the three suns set." Looma rationalised. Tetramands tough and durable skin meant the cold didn't bother her, but it was clear that it unpleasant for Ben.

"Maybe I should go Heatblast to beat the cold." Ben thought to himself. But before he could even reach for the Omnitrix, the Princess lifted him off the ground and placed him in her lap. "Ah Looma," he stopped as Looma wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her body.

"Allow me to share my heat with you," the Princess pulled him closer and his head into her cleavage.

Ben's face instantly turned red, "I feel warmer already."

The two of them sat there together for a few minutes more and as much as he enjoyed being in Loomas embrace, he knew he'd have to get out of the cold. Looma agreed and carried him inside, Ben would have protested, but decided to enjoy his position for a few more seconds.

Later Ben was walking down the hall when he spotted his Grandfather speaking with Azmuth. "Hey Ben," Max smiled.

"Hey," Ben smiled. "Whats up?"

"The Plumbers are here and repairs to the Nebula are almost complete." Max said. "Of course some guests have had enough excitement and will be escorted home on the Plumbers ships."

"I guess a space pirate attack didn't help with the whole promote peace between planets thing." Ben scratched the back of his head.

"On the contrary," Azmuth corrected him. "This attack, annoying as it was, did display the dangers that are lurking out there in the universe."

"And all of use working together to stop Kork and take back the ship showed how we all need to be willing to work together to face those dangers." Max said.

"And I bet my saving the ship and everyone on it didn't hurt." Ben smirked. "I mean, that was definitely one of my top ten most epic saves."

"I'm sure it was," Azmuth said dryly. "Now you'll excuse me," he started to leave on his hover pad.

"Hey Azmuth," Ben called and the Galvan stopped. "I just wanted to say thanks. That advice you gave me really helped."

"Of course it did," the First Thinker replied. "But there are many challenges up ahead, and the Ultimate Function I gave you won't be able to help you."

"I know." Ben then smiled and tapped his chest, "but something tell me its all worth it."

"Very then, until next time Tennysons." As Azmuth left, a small smile formed on his face.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

Ben turned to his grandfather and smiled. "Azmuth just gave me some advice when I needed it."

"Regarding a certain princess I take it?" Max asked with a know smile.

"Yep," Ben nodded. "So now what?"

"Well the Nebula will take off and head back to it original destination. Once there, the guests who are still here will be escorted home by the Countess's transports." Max explained.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "But all the transports were trashed when the pirates attacked."

"Her other transports." Max said simply. "What? You didn't think the Nebula was her only ship did you?"

The young hero blinked, "Man, it must be good to be rich."

Later, Ben entered the room, kicked his shoes off and took off his jacket and tie, "It'll feel good to be out of this monkey suit.

"I thought you looked quite handsome." Ben turned to see Looma exit the bathroom wearing her bathrobe.

"Hey Looma," Ben smiled before holding up a platter. "Complements of Rontur the Preparer." He lifted the lid revealing what looked like two very fancy and colourful ice cream sundaes.

"Oh those look delicious," Looma eyed the deserts. They both sat on the bed and dug in. "Rontur truly is a master chef."

"Yeah," Ben's eyes looked away.

"Something wrong?" Looma asked.

Ben looked at her, "ah,"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ben was in the kitchen as Rontur placed the finishing touches on the deserts. "And finished!" He placed them both on the tray and put the lid over them. "My little way of saying, thank you for saving us from a very painful death."_

 _"No thanks necessary," Ben waved it off. "That being said, I'll happily accept the deserts." With that he took the tray. "By the way," he smirked, "I saw you dancing with that lady Shocksquatch."_

 _"Ah yes," Rontur grinned. "I met her during the whole, ship crashing into the planet thing. Turns out shes a big fan of fine dining."_

 _"Score one for the Preparer," Ben raised his hand and Rontur hi fived him. "Never too scared to flirt I take it?"_

 _"That would be a waste," Rontur shrugged. "You see when I start feel scared, I stop feeling scared I and feel awesome instead. True story. Speaking of awesome you'd better get that back to the princess before it starts to melt." He advised "As for me, I need to get back to preparing a very special dinner for me and my new friend. Its gonna be legen- wait for it… dary. Legendary!" He opened a cabinet._

 _"Wow, the personality resemblance is crazy." Ben thought to himself. Then spoke out loud. "Anyway, thanks again for the- Whoa!" Ben stopped as the Preparer took out a large heavy duty blaster that he held with four arms. Rontur noticed Ben looking at him with wide eyes. "Ah, whats with the firepower?"_

 _"One of my ingredients got loose." He said, sounding a little embarrassed. He heard something rattle and he spun around aiming the blaster._

 _"O,k," Ben began backing away. "Good luck with that." He passed through the doors and they closed after him. "Man, what kind of ingredient needs a blaster that size?"_

 _Suddenly blaster fire could be heard from inside the kitchen. "GET BACK HERE!" Rontur shouted. "PREPARE TO BE LIGHTLY SEASONSED!"_

 _Bens eyes widened and he quickly left the area._

(Present Time)

"Lets just say he was having some trouble with his ingredients." Ben said simply before having another bite. "Anyway, before that I was talking to Azmuth and my Grandpa. The Nebula should be repaired soon and we'll be able leave the planet. Some of the guests left with the plumbers and some are waiting for people they called for pick up."

"I must say, the Intergalactic Royal Ball did not go as I thought it would." Looma said.

"Yeah, I really did not expect the ship to be attacked by bad guys." Ben nodded. "Then again, I get attacked by villains so often, I probably should have seen this coming."

"Regardless," Looma began. "Kork is beaten and the day is saved. "Thanks to you."

"Thanks to us," Ben smiled at Looma and she smiled back. Ben noticed the both of the Sundaes were nearly eaten. "Wow they didn't last long," he thought to himself, but then had an idea. Scooping up some, he held up his spoon to Looma, "to us."

The Princess blinked as she realised what he was doing. With a smile she held up a spoon full of ice cream, "to us." They gently tapped their spoons together in a small toast before finishing what was left of their sundaes.

"Well we've still got time until the ship takes off," Ben said as Looma took the tray before standing up and walking over to a desk. "But I think we've done everything the Nebula offers and taken care of everything else."

"Actually," Looma put the tray down, "there is one last thing." Looma stepped forward and held out an envelope.

Ben raised an eyebrow before standing up and walking over. "Whats this?"

"You remember our private card game?" She asked as she handed it to him.

"How could I forget." Ben blushed a little at the memory before opening the envelope and found two cards inside.

"While we were kissing I opened my eyes and managed to tilt up my cards with my foot," Looma explained. "Nine of Diamonds and the Queen of Clubs."

Ben looked at his cards, "Ten of hearts, and the Queen of hearts." Ben then realised. "I would have won." Then his eyes widened, "That means," he looked at Looma who smiled as she let her bathrobe fall to the floor, revealing black and gold lingerie with garter belt and stockings she was wearing underneath.

"I know I said you don't get to see anything until out wedding night but," she reached behind her back. "I'd say you've earned it." With that she unclipped her bra and slipped it off, giving Ben full view of her exposed breasts.

Ben dropped the cards and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He could have sworn he could hear an angelic chorus being played. He stood there staring and unable to speak, mesmerised by the sight before him. Looma stepped forward, reached out with both upper arms and picked Ben up off the ground so they were at eye level. "I thought since," he struggle to speak the words, "you're a princess it wouldn't be-"

"Its like you said beloved," the princess smiled before her lower arms reached out and in one swift motion, removed his pants and then she tossed him back onto the bed. "We're here to have fun," she got onto the bed and crawled on her hands on knees until she was on top of him, "not to be proper."

Ben looked at the Princess above him and his face was almost as red has hers. "Looma, are you sure-" he was cut off when Looma leaned in and kissed him. It lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"I am," Looma nodded. "It may not be our wedding night, nor this our bed chamber. But," the princess's cheeks turned pink, "I want to be with you Ben Tennyson."

Bens blush lessened from her hearing her words and he looked into her eyes. "I, wanna be with you two Looma," he smiled and they both leaned into a kiss. His hands moved along the princess's body, exploring her shapely form. Looma moaned into the kiss as her tongue wrestled with Ben's. They kept at it for a few minutes before breaking away to breath. "Even you kisses are strong."

"Don't worry beloved. I promise I'll be gentle," Looma assured him, before adding, "ish."

"Ish?" Ben's eyes widened. "What do mean," he paused for a moment and looked at Looma who just smiled at him. "You know what? Its worth it." With that he pulled her into another kiss.

They didn't leave their room until the Nebula had left the planet and it was time for them to head home. During those following hours, one of the Nebulas guests could have sword he'd heard someone yell, "OW!"

Earth

The following day Rook arrived at Ben's house to pick him up for patrol. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Ben opened the door. "Sup partner?"

"Good morning Ben," Rook said. "I am here to pick you up for patrol."

"Cool, we can grab breakfast on the way." Ben stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"You did not eat your breakfast yet?" The Revonnahgander raised an eyebrow. "It was my understanding was that humans believed it to be the most important meal of the day."

"When its my Moms healthy cooking," Ben shuddered. "I'll pass and go for something actually edible and a whole lot tastier."

"Very well." Rook nodded. "Oh yes, I wanted to say well done for saving the Nebula and everyone on it."

"Its what I do." Ben raised his left hand for a high five, but Rook noticed a bandage poking out of his sleeve.

"Is that a bandage?" He asked and Ben pulled up his sleeve to show the bandage covered most of his forearm. "Are you alright?"

"Oh this? Its nothing." Ben waved it off.

"Did you receive that injury during the battle on the Nebula?" Rook asked.

"The battle?" Ben thought for a second and smiled. "Sure, that's how I hurt my arm." He took a step forward and winched, "And bruised a couple of ribs,

"Are you sure you well enough to go on patrol?" Rook asked.

"Relax Rook, I've had worse." He assured him. "I already used Swampfire to heal up. Now I'm just a little sore."

"Very well," Rook nodded. "Then let us begin our patrol." With that they both got into the Proto-TRUK and drove off.

"And then the music speeds up and he and the Countess and dancing fast like pros." Ben laughed, "can you believe it?"

"Yes," Rook said without taking his eyes off the road. "In addition to being the smartest being in three, arguably five galaxies, Azmuth is also one of the galaxies most skilled dancers."

"What?" Ben blinked in shock.

"It is very common knowledge," he added.

"Since when?" Ben asked.

"I believe it was roughly around two thousand years ago." Rook said simply.

Ben didn't know how to respond to that. "I guess Azmuth is full of surprises." He thought to himself. Then he smiled, "guess we're more alike than I thought."

"So, you once again have access to your transformations ultimate forms?" The Revonnahgander asked.

"Oh yeah," Ben nodded. "Whatever that element was, it gave me the power to go Ultimate again!" He looked at the Omnitrix, "I'd almost forgotten how much I missed it."

"Luckily for you and everyone on the Nebula, you got it back when you did." Rook said.

"Not so lucky for Kork and his loser pirates," Ben pointed out. "Man you should have seen the look on his face when I broke his hook," he chuckled, "Looked like he was about to wet himself."

"That is disgusting." Rook said.

"Man," Ben sat back and looked at the road ahead. "The last few days have been crazy. Even by my standards."

"Indeed." Rook nodded. "Speaking of which, Magister Tennyson informed me that you no longer wish to end your engagement to the princess. Is that true?"

"Yeah its true," Ben nodded. "Something happened up on ship Rook. I mean besides the whole space pirate attack and nearly crashing into a planet thing. While we were up there Looma and I had a big fight. With words not fists," he clarified. He thought for a moment and added, "but she did literally throw me out of the room."

"I see," the Revonnahgander said.

"We both said bad things, but after it was over, it forced us to get real I guess." Ben looked out the window. "When it was all out in the open, we were able to work it out. When the Intergalactic Royal Ball was over she had to head back to Khoros, but we can contact each other anytime and we'll work out when we can see each other again."

"Does that mean you intend to marry her in three years?" Rook asked.

"I think it does," he said simply. "I know its not gonna be easy, but I think we can make things work." Ben said with a small smile, before talking out his phone. "And like you said, we've got three years to figure it out."

"It would seem that everything is working out quite well for you," the Revonnahgander said.

"Sometimes Rook, the universe presents something so amazing to you that you have to grab it." Ben said looking at his phone. "And I did, with both hands."

Rook raised an eyebrow, "another expression?"

Ben looked at the picture of Looma posing while wearing the same black and gold lingerie from their very special night on the Nebula. He then turned to the Revonnahgander with a sly smirk on his face. "Not this time."

 **Thus ends my Four Armed Bride, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. This was my first Ben 10 story and there will be more to come as well as stories about other shows. Oh and as for Azmuth and Madoras dancing, if you want a visual, watch the dance scene in The Mask with Jim Carrey and Cameron Diaz. As for the results of the poll on my profile, the results are 1st place Starfire. 2nd place is a three way tie between Supergirl, Batman and The Flash. 3rd place is a five way tie between Green Lantern, Blue Beetle, Darkside, Aquaman and Wonder Woman.**


End file.
